Aishiteru
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [COMPLETE] Owari. Das Ended. Fin. No Mas. OneShot Strand. KuroFai.
1. KiSS 1: Are You Happy?

**Are you happy?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa or any of it's characters. Which all belong to CLAMP. If I did, I'd be very rich and wouldn't have time to write this. And I'd be everyone's idol or something. Which I'm not. I'm just a rabid 13-year-old fangirl who wants to take a shot at fic-writing.

Intro: So **THIS** is my first fanfic ---- EVER! It's Tsubasa (duh.)! Please R & R! As said, this is my first fic, so please review so I can improve my skills! Oh, and I know it takes a while to get to the juicy parts but just please be patient.

Strand Rating: Language, Suggestive Themes, Sexual Themes, Lime, Alcohol References, Shounen-Ai, ect.

Pairing: Kurogane x Fai – Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

A/N: I might have altered the main squeeze's personality slightly to better fit the fic. I'm not very good with clothing terminology, either. I don't know a lot about Soma so she's kinda like a prop. And Oh My Feshezy God! I think this is the longest one-shot in existence. Please read! It's worth it! Really!

* * *

"Kuro-Pii!" A preppy mage burst through the doors to see a snoring ninja on the thick bed, encompassed in black, silk sheets. _'Awww…Look at that! He's sleeping!'_ Fai thought to himself. In other words, _'I could have some fuuuun!'_ is what he thought.

Moving closer to the large bed, Fai tip-toed to the top and then pounced onto Kurogane right in the stomach. "KURO-WOOF! WAKE UP! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY!"

The ninja felt the reaction and immediately awoke. He arose to push the smaller man out of the bed and onto the floor. "Damn mage! What's wrong with you? Can't you see I'm sleeping? Go away! I'm tired! And quit calling me those stupid names!" He flopped back onto the bed and rolled on his side, clearly trying to get into his dream world once more.

Fai frowned. "Kuro-Poo! I didn't stay in your world just so I could get yelled at and thrown on the floor!" Once more, he rose to the bed. Only this time, he tugged at the dark man's black sheets and not the ninja himself. "Can't you be happy? I made breakfast for you-!"

"Ah! Breakfast! No need to let good food go to waste. Where's my rice bowl?" The ninja was now in an upright position and ready for his meal. After making himself comfortable, he looked at the man besides him who was unusually quiet. "Well? Where is it?"

"Kuro-Myu is sooooo mean! You're an idiot!" Fai grabbed one of the pillows and smacked Kurogane with it. The thick-headed man now took the notion that he was not going to get fed.

"Aw hell. Fine, _I'll_ make breakfast this time. But you better not bug me too much this time or else I won't feed you!" The brunette got out of his sheets and stretched on the rug next to his bed. He had no shirt on and wore black pants. They were made of a hard material Fai knew not of. Staring at the stretching figure, Fai marveled his lover's body.

Of course, they weren't _officially_ lovers. They just were. More than friends, but neither could come out to tell the other his own feelings. These thoughts ran through Fai's head, but for now, he was content just to see Kurogane's hard body flex in the sunlight.

"Ah man…" Kurogane groaned. His scratched his head and then looked to Fai who was rather red. "Something wrong, Fai?" He fancied a quizzical expression on his face, but Fai only blushed more.

"It was nothing, Kuro-Pii." Fai said in defense frantically. He avoided the other's gaze by averting his to the right.

"You already said Kuro-Pii today, stupid mage," Kurogane taunted him as he left the room. Fai was left in the black sheets blushing to himself. He deepened his stare and tried to recall his thoughts.

"It's been one year, Kuro-Nan. One year since I first admitted to myself that I love you. One year since I left Sakura and Syaoran to continue their quest. One year since we arrived in your world. One year I've lived here. One year," Fai sighed. "How much longer can I hold him off? How much longer can you protect me?"

**-O-**

"Honestly! What's eating him? He's never tripped on himself to call me the same name," Kurogane wondered to himself aloud. He washed himself in the shower by rubbing in a type of shampoo into his scalp. He wouldn't admit it, but the sharp man was worried about his companion. He abhorred thoughts that tugged at him. Thoughts that never gave him a straight answer.

Slowly, he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and cleared his mind. He meditated and envisioned his thoughts rinsing out just like his lemon-scented shampoo. He turned the water off when he was positive the chemical was out of his hair. He took a towel placed on a near-by stand. It was black. Which really was no surprise seeing how Kurogane loved the color and thus decorated everything he had in the color.

Fai stepped inside the bathroom to see Kurogane drying his hair. However, because of this, he lower half of his body was left bare and vulnerable. "Oooo! Kuro-Chan! You're so-"

"Don't say it!" Kurogane scowled as he took the towel off and covered his lower portion. A thick blush overcame his face.

"Big. You're big!" Fai teased. "I guess this means Syaoran can't be little puppy anymore."

'_He says. He's just going to come up with something weird,'_ Kurogane thought to himself as he commenced himself for the punchline.

"So," Fai started as he pointed to Kurogane's… spot. "Big puppy-" and then pointed to Kurogane's face, "and little puppy!"

By now, Kurogane was a bright red and very frustrated.

"**GET OUT**!"

-Clomp! Bang!-

Fai was thrown out and hit with a rather blunt object called a 'pole' in Kurogane's world. The blonde just smiled to himself and ran to the corner. He hid there and held his breath.

Kurogane poked out his head from the concealed door.

'_Where are you, damn brat?'_

Quickly, he covered himself with his towel and made a break for his room. Both of the boys had rooms, but Kurogane's was the only one they ever slept in. Fai's room was a mystery and Kurogane had never really bothered to look inside.

"You're too slow, Kuro-Tan!" Fai ran up to the half-way naked man and tackled him. Kurogane blushed – again. Fai just smiled. He loved this. Well, actually both of them loved it. It was the same thing over and over again yet not the same. They never grew tired of it and the flirt never ended.

Finally, Fai finally said something. Kurogane couldn't make it out, but the graceful man pulled himself off of the other and went to the kitchen. Kurogane was left to his room and put on his clothes.

**-O-**

"Happy anniversary… Fai." Kurogane looked outside of the window. "It's been one year. Do you know that?" He just smiled to himself. He put on a comfortable black hakama quickly but his eyes didn't focus.

Again, he smiled to himself. He was glad his companion stayed with him. Kurogane had never had a friend – only Soma to practice with – before. But was the mage truly a friend? He wasn't the type of person to have fun conversations with and Fai made cute names out of his serious overtone.

No. Kurogane loved something about Fai. He loved how Fai… _teased_ him. _'No, no, no! What am I thinking? Well…I guess it's because…'_ Kurogane blushed. It was true no matter how much he hated it. He loved his idiot. They were polar opposites and yet he couldn't get his mind off of him. _'Today. Today's the day I'll tell him.'_

He didn't blush at this. No, he was downright agitated. _'A ninja should **not** have these emotions. Especially for an air-headed magic user!'_ Agitated. And sad. _'To feel this way is wrong…'_

"Kuro-Mu! I made you breakfast!" Fai popped in and pinned Kurogane down to the bed. "Eat it… won't you?" The mage blushed a little bit which made the auburn man blush all over. Of course this was just another one of Fai's teases.

"Get off me Fai." Again Kurogane pushed the white-wearing mage off. He took one bite of the suspicious looking concoction and grinned satisfactorily. "It's good. A very unique taste. It's taste a little bit like….. What is this?"

"Ummm… I forget. But I used a lot of this certain red-colored bottle on your counter."

'…' Silence.

"Fai. I know it's amazing that you could master Japanese so quickly without even knowing any kanji or vocabulary. In less than a year, in fact. I know you've only been in this world for a year. But if you would just **pay attention** you'd know that the liquid you used is alcohol!" Kurogane said angrily.

"Wheet! Mou. My fault. I didn't think you'd notice," sighed sadly. "Hee! Are you going to punish me, Kuro-Pipi?" a seductive Fai said, crawling closer to the unsuspecting ninja.

"…" Kurogane leaned in quickly and planted a quick kiss on Fai's lips. He was… salty. But in a sweet, somber kind of way. "Th-That…" Kurogane stuttered, "That was your… punishment."

It was true that Kurogane had wanted to kiss Fai for a while, but he never had the guts to do it. He enjoyed it but quickly broke it off. The flaxen was in amazement and touched his perfect, pink lips. Kurogane stared at Fai for a second and then the blonde started his commotion once more.

"Oh! That _WAS_ a punishment! Kuro-Run kissed me!" Fai teased.

'_Was it really…** THAT** bad?'_ Kurogane thought to himself.

"Eat up! Eat up! Other wise I'll cry, Kuro-Wan!" Fai said frantically.

"You'll cry, huh? Well then I guess I'll have to risk getting drunk," Kurogane said as he continued to eat another bite of the meal. Fai looked unpleased.

"You better not get drunk on me." Fai pouted.

"Why? What's so special about today?" Kurogane knew. He just wanted to see Fai pout some more. _'He looks so sexy when he pouts,'_ he thought to himself. _'Wait! No!'_ Kurogane started to shake his head but stopped when he realized Fai looking at him strangely.

"Why? I already told you this morning!" Fai looked angry. "Now I get to ask. Why aren't you wearing your armor today? Don't you have to work?"

"I work at night, you idiot."

"I'm not an idiot. Don't call me that! It's not my faul-" Fai stopped and turned the other way. This was not good. His five-year-old was now in a bad mood when clearly, he was being very playful.

Kurogane sighed. "It's not your fault, okay? Don't get mad at me today. Tomorrow you can, the day after and the day after that even. But… not today. Today is special." He didn't move but he placed his hand on Fai's.

Both of them blushed. Fai turned from the side and wrapped around Kurogane. "You remember? I'm happy." A sincere smile creased on Fai's face. It was small, but the real Fai shone through. "I thought you forgot…" He gripped tighter onto Kurogane.

"You thought… I'd forget?" Kurogane was pissed. He was offended. He was angry and evil-incarnate.

"Well… I was sure you'd be too busy with Tomoyo-Hime's birthday next week to remember me, you know?" Fai glanced the other way, curling a lock of hair with his index finger.

'_Tomoyo-Hime's… Birthday?'_ "Yeah, well," Kurogane forgot, but he took advantage of his ignorance, "I made some time for you. So what?"

"I'm sor-"

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Quit apologizing, damn it. Do you always think it's your fault?"

"…Am I going to be punished?" Right back at the start. This happens all the time.

"Why do you think you're always going to be punished?"

"Ashura-O punished me when something didn't fit his liking. If it rained, it was my fault. If it was too hot outside, it was my fault." Fai frowned.

"You're not always going to be-" Kurogane said, turning Fai's way.

Fai was right in front of him tapping his finger to his mouth. _'Damn you!'_

"As your punishment," Kurogane started, averting his gaze away from the seductive man, "You'll have to spend the rest of the day with me, okay?"

"Wha?" Fai was confused. Really confused.

"We-Well, I think we should do something to celebrate and… and…" Kurogane blushed. "And if you're good I'll tell you a secret!" Kurogane stuttered out, tensing slightly.

"A secret? Kuro-Pin has been keeping a secret from me? "

Kurogane nodded. "But you'll have to spend today with me and if you're good, I'll tell you."

"Yay! Kuro-Chin's going to tell me a secret! **AND** he didn't go to work today because he remembered our anniversary! Wheet!" Fai was jumping on the bed and making a real mess of it now.

"Stop whistling! You know I don't like that, Fai." Kurogane said, clearly annoyed. Rustling through his droors he finally took out a white pair of clothes.

"Hmm. I know a lot about you, Kuro-Min." Kurogane handed the clothes to Fai. They were like his, except white. "They look like yours. Can't I have something prettier?"

"You want… Something… prettier." This comment was mostly to himself, seeing as the mage liked to dress in women's clothes. "Can't you wear something more masculine today, Fai?"

"Today is a special say! Men and women who go out would call this is 'date!' Fai can be a woman today!"

"Don't talk in third person! And what are you talking about? You could never be a woman!" This remark was ignored and Fai continued to put on a pretty white kimono with blue embroidery. Kurogane didn't like the thought of a date with Fai but he let things as they were.

"It's white and blue, Kuro-Mo!" See how the blues contrast against the white and themselves?" Fai twirled around once the kimono was on completely. His sleeves were those of a furisodez a formal type of kimono worn by unmarried women. "You and I contrast. You'd be a dark, royal, overpowering blue and I'd be the light, pretty sky blue."

Kurogane sighed at this. "Fine. I don't care. Just finish dressing."

"But you're not dark blue, you know that? You're red. A firey deep, hot, burning red. You're bright. And I'm still light blue." Kurogane flung his head over his back to see Fai looking down. "We're so different, Kuro-nin. We're _too_ different…"

"What was that last comment, Fai?"

"Nothing! All I said was that I'm done! Look! Look!" Fai was happy and continued to bounce. He bounced on the bed. He bounced off the bed. He bounced on the floor. He bounced out the door.

Kurogane sighed. _'Today's going to be a **long** day.'_

"Hurry up, Kuro-Mii!" Fai called.

**-O-**

They were outside. Finally. It seemed like a lifetime, but they were getting somewhere. The sun was high and bright. Everything was green and the sky was blue. It was a beautiful day.

"Where to, Kuro-Nyo? We're not going to run errands or something, right?" Fai looked up.

"Uhh… No. Not today. But I think we should do something… fun… You know? I guess. Well, I'm not good at this sorta thing…" Kurogane blushed and scratched his head. His other hand was being held tightly by Fai's slender palm.

"You're so bashful Kurotichi! What is there to do in your world? I haven't had much time to look around because I've been busy learning about your customs and the language!"

"Heh. And the history and everything else **besides** the important stuff!" Kurogane snapped.

"Don't snap at me. And what could be more important than a world's history?" Fai remarked. All the while Fai moved the pair into town. Kurogane lived a way's from both the town and castle so he could scout invaders from the North.

"Like **cooking** for example! You can't even tell sake from water!" Kurogane snapped. _'Who **can't** tell one from the other?'_

"No. I knew. But I thought it'd be fun to see if you'd notice." Fai smirked.

"…" The mage looked up at Kurogane and smiled. Kurogane blushed. He had nothing to say.

"Here we are, Kuro-Yam!" The two stopped in front of a structure Kurogane had never been to in his life.

"A church." Kurogane said with a sweat.

"I don't know how to get anywhere else." Fai said shaking.

The two stood in silence. Kurogane wasn't very pleased, but at least Fai was trying his best. Fai looked down in shame.

"It's…okay." Kurogane forced a smile but it looked more like he was constipated.

"Well, we should probably ask someone how to-"

"Fai. Don't move." Kurogane pushed the man into his arms and seemed to be staring at his butt.

"Ah. Kuro-Yu! Wh-What are you…?"

Kurogane laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard you stutter!" He pulled a string and Fai felt a tug at his bosom. "You have a tear here. I think I have a pin with me. I can fix it." Kurogane pulled Fai down. He sat cross-legged and forced Fai across his lap.

"This doesn't look right, Kuro-"

"It's broad daylight. We're in front of a church. Even I can't tell if you're a man or a woman. Let people think what they will." Fai laughed as Kurogane made the final stitches. "You're all done." He gave Fai a little tap on the butt.

"Oh my, Kurogane! I didn't know you were going out. I thought you were against ninja like us together with love!" It was Soma. She closed the door of the chapel harshly and stared at the two. She was speechless.

"A-Ah! Soma! What are you…? What are you doing here?" Kurogane stuttered and immediately pulled Fai and himself off the ground.

"I always go to church here on my days off to ask for repentance. Oh!" When Soma saw Fai's face, she immediately blushed. "You're… very pretty…?"

"Fai. It's Fai." He smiled sweetly and bowed. Soma followed the greeting with a short bow.

"I've never seen you around. I'm sure if I saw someone or something so pretty, I'd remember!" Soma said.

"I haven't been here long," Fai smiled meekly, "only a year. Today is my anniversary."

"Tsk!" Kurogane pouted to the other side. Fai grabbed him and pulled himself inside of Kurogane's arms.

"I'm his-" Fai started seductively.

"Ah! I get it!" Soma shouted as she clasped her fist on her palm. "Well, good for you, Kurogane! It's about time you got your groove on! And someone so _pretty_!"

"**NOOOOOO**! That's NOT it! I mean-"

"So I'm not yours, Kuro-Chi?" Fai looked up and gave him a very big puppy face. "I thought you meant it when we-"

"Aggggghhhhh!" Soma's head must've started frying. "I'm so glad for you Kurogane! Really happy! Have you ever considered becoming a farmer, having kids, and living a peaceful life? The two of you?"

"**THAT'S NOT IT, DAMNIT**!" Kurogane shouted.

Ignoring Kurogane, Fai started, "today is our one-year anniversary but Kuro-Ko being hard-headed as he is doesn't know where to take me."

"**KURO-KO**!" Soma had indeed started to fry. You could almost see the sparks fly from her ears. "Th-The cuteness! Oh man! Oh man! **Oh MAN**! I'll take you guys somewhere nice! I know how Kurogane is! Yeah! Somewhere nice! Follow me!" Soma turned and started to lead the two. Kurogane was in a bad mood, but when he looked down at Fai he couldn't help but blush as he saw a somber, serious stare.

**-O-**

"We are here!" Soma shouted as she stopped in front of a dock. "Boats are _very_ romantic! On me, okay? This better count for something Kuro!" Soma turned the other way as Fai stepped inside the paddle boat. She nudged Kurogane hardly and smirked, "You get 'er, tiger!" under her breath and made a growling noise.

'_How very… disturbing,_' the male ninja thought to himself. He had never seen Soma do that sort of… motion before and could clearly had done without.

"Well, at least you won't have to pay for anything, Kuro-Bon." Fai said somewhat cheerfully as he untied the boat from the dock. The boat was small and it wasn't the best quality, either. Still, it looked safe enough to carry the two safely.

"Damn that Soma. I hate her. I hate her!" Kurogane growled under his breath. "Well, are you happy?" Kurogane asked Fai. "Do you… y'know. _Like_ boats?"

"I have no problem with them. They're…nice." Fai said as Kurogane started rowing. Fai nuzzled closer to his 'knight in shining armor'. "Kuro…"

"Huh?" It wasn't that he was close that threw the ninja off guard but his date's tone of voice.

"You and Soma are really close, huh?" He looked up at his love.

"Not really. But we've known each other since we were little. We used to spare with each other and fight. We always tested our skills on each other." Kurogane smiled a little. He and Soma had indeed been together a long time. Much longer than he had been with Fai. But he still loved Fai. The blonde was spontaneous, intriguing, and the teasing. Kurogane now blushed.

"You smiled. When you think of Soma you smile. When you think you me, do you smile?" Fai looked down and pressed his head into Kurogane's chest. He was hot and inside he was burning up. He didn't want Kurogane to feel anything for Soma. He didn't want Kurogane to smile when he thought of Soma.

"When I think of you…" Kurogane started, "I burn up. I get confused. I blush for no reason and sometimes I laugh. It depends about what I think of you. With Soma, I think of our childhood. But with you… there are so many memories. I can't just think of one when I think of you."

Fai was silent for a moment, but he could hug the ninja even tighter by the looks of it. "I'm glad." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I want to be the only one who can make you feel that way, okay?"

"Fai?"

"**OKAY**? Not anyone else. Not Soma. Not any other ninja." Fai paused. "Not Tomoyo-Hime."

"...Fai." Kurogane looked down and took the paddle out of the clear water. He placed it inside and hugged his kimono-wearing beauty. "It's okay. No one else could make me feel this way." Kurogane looked to the side and he saw the blazing sunset. "Look at that, Fai. Isn't it pretty?"

Fai chuckled. "You sound weird when you say something's pretty, Kuro-Woo."

"I'm just trying to make you happy, alright?" Fai snuggled in closer to Kurogane. He was really long. Like an eel, even.

"The sunset looks like your heart. It's so hot and red. There's even some yellow and orange." Fai pointed out. He pointed to the different colors and stated the names in his language. "Himekoni herata gatano. Isshi nato gatome!"

"Oh yeah?" Kurogane pried Fai off and sat cross-legged. He placed Fai on his lap and wrapped his arms around Fai for a change.

"Yeah. But I'm the bright, bright, bright red blotch at the middle."

"The sun, you mean."

"I forgot the word." Fai leaned back and tilted his head up to meet the bright crimson eyes he loved. "We should… be getting back, Kuro-Wan."

"…Yeah." Kurogane reached for the paddle and then stopped. "But-"

"Huh?" Kurogane pushed Fai down so that he sat atop the other man.

"Do we have to? You know. Leave? We could just stay here and…"

"Kuro… get off of me. Please. It's not right no matter how much I-"

"Come on Fai, about that secret. I-"

"No, Kurogane. Don't! Don't touch me!" Fai screamed, shocking even himself. It was the first time he called his love Kurogane and he was unsure as to how the other man would take it.

"Fai… you called me Kurogane… Do you really… hate… me that much? You don't want me to-"

"That's not it, Kurogane! I-I-I **LOVE** You!" Fai cried out, tears in full effect.

"Fai... I-"

-SPLOOSH!-

The boat broke in an even two and the men fell into the water. What was once clear was now a bright, blazing blue. And now, Fai's tears just complimented his bright blue eyes. He was swelling up again and Kurogane tried to comfort him.

"Wow. I guess that boat wasn't strong enough after all," he remarked to himself. Fai didn't feel any better.

"Here. Let me take you to shore…" He reached out for Fai, but the mop-haired man snapped his arm away. He swam all the way to shore. _'He's a really good swimmer. A REALLY good swimmer. And he looks so damn sexy...'_ His muscles flexed in and out. '_He's just like a fish.'_ Kurogane thought to himself. This made him chuckle a little. When he finally reached the shore, he took the quiet blonde, slung him into his arms, and carried him 'home.'

"I can walk on my own, Kuro-To," Fai said weakly. He looked a little sick. Maybe it was because he told Kurogane he loved him, yet Kurogane said nothing more on the matter. Perhaps it was because the beautiful kimono he was wearing was now soaked. Whatever the reason, Fai had nothing to say. And thus, the bright aura that usually followed him was nonexistent.

"Shut up. Your kimono is wet. It's better that I carry you."

Fai pulled himself closer to Kurogane's chest.

**-O-**

Kurogane dried himself off a little bit more before giving his towel to Fai. The mage shook the hand away. He hadn't eaten or dried off or even said anything since the two came back from the lake.

"Fai. At least eat something before you catch a chill." Kurogane knelt down with a plate of food. He passed it to Fai, urging him to eat.

Fai put his nose in the air, flipping his head to the side.

"Look, I don't care if you're mad at me or not. Just eat. You'll get sick if you don't."

Fai looked at Kurogane straight in the eye. "I'm not going to get sick just by not eating and getting a slight _chill_. In my world, it was always **much** colder than this."

"Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Fai. Okay? I'm sorry I pushed you. I'm sorry I know nothing about you. I'm sorry I have no idea how you think. I'm sorry I love you, okay? For a whole year I've played along but I've never touched! I had to watch, but couldn't do or say what I wanted! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I feel this way about you. Okay, Fai? So just… eat. Eat and put that stingy smile of yours back on! I… can't bear to see you like this."

Kurogane ducked his head into his arms and actually started to cry. He cried for everything he knew. For what he didn't know. For what he felt.

"Don't cry." Fai ate a little piece of the food Kurogane made for him, but the taller man continued to cry. Fai ate a little more.

"I told you to stop crying, Kurogane," Fai said sternly after he contently finished his meal.

"So I have to stop crying when you tell me to, but you don't have to when I tell you to?" Kurogane snapped, tears all dried, flames in his eyes. It seemed the ninja could put just as good a show of sorrow as the mage could.

"I cry more when you're around. You were only crying to get me mad, right?" Fai sneered.

"Hell no! I wanted you… to hold me." Kurogane blushed. "I always hold you when you cry. But you don't tell me anything. About why you cry… About your world, who you are. Nothing."

"Mmm… You would get mad, Kurogane. You'd hate me. And I don't want that. I want you to love me. Forever. Me and only me."

"Fai. I'd never hate you!"

He hushed Kurogane but placing his finger on his lips. Gently, he planted one single small kiss on his chapped lips. "You're sugar and I'm salt. We're too different. We can't be together."

"You said you couldn't stay in one world but you're here right now. Why is that? Because you love me. And… I love you."

"So you love me, too?" Fai smiled. Now he was _trying_ to get Kurogane mad.

"…Mmm." Kurogane blushed and nodded a little. Fai started to hold Kurogane. He stretched his arms around the ninja and held him snug. _'Heh. You're so warm, Fai. I'm sure you've been told that before, though…'_ As the brunette thought this to himself, it made him feel sad. Who was Fai? What was Fai? Was his Fai the real Fai? He just didn't know.

"Alright then. Well… I guess I better tell you. About me. But…" Fai frowned. "You can't get mad at me, okay?"

"…"

"My country. Seresu. The ruler of my country was Ashura-O. He was king. When I was there, nobody liked me. But Ashura-O kept me. He saved me. He loved me... He told me that everyday. And I… I loved him too... I loved him right back. No matter what he did I forgave him. I was so stupid... so really freaking stupid. I was a fool to think it was all real... But… He hugged me like he loved me. He smiled like he loved me. He kissed me like he loved me. Can you understand that, Kurogane? Probably not…" Fai paused. This seemed sudden to Kurogane and some of it didn't make sense. Finally, Fai continued, "it wasn't real. None of it was. He used me. He used what I had… _it_."

Fai laughed. Kurogane looked up to see Fai's smiling face. Though his smile was stretched across his face, the meaning behind it faded away. Tears rolled down his eyes, off his face, down his slender chin. As they fell, Kurogane felt the warm liquid fall onto his cheeks. They rolled down his cheeks, down to his mouth where they tasted salty. Just like when Kurogane kissed Fai.

"That's the easy part, as crazy as that sounds. I used to think everyone was my pawn. It was like playing chess with pieces that represent thousands. And I was the tactician." His smile didn't change, but something within his grin changed. It was no longer empty. No, now it had a malicious meaning somewhere behind that mask of his. "And when it came down to it, I realized that the two of us couldn't be together. So I got rid of him. I sealed him under water and left my persocom to tell me when he awoke."

"A… persocom?" Kurogane questioned. Nothing in his world sounded like that and Kurogane imagined a very large, dragon-like creature.

"Chii. She looks like a girl but she's… just another pawn. The reason we couldn't be together…" Fai paused and was very silent for a couple of minutes. "Was because he gave me my magic. I was an outcast. People don't like what's different from them. I had magic just like anyone else but I couldn't control it. It was a flowing faucet without end. Ashura-O gave me the markings in which I had to give up to the Space-Time Witch. The marking controlled my magic. And… Ashura-O said my magic was so beautiful. I hated him for it."

Tears welled up in Fai's eyes once more. Kurogane got up from under Fai and carried him to the bed. He held Fai there. Under black, silk sheets. Fai always felt more comfortable when he was wrapped in warmth next to Kurogane. "If this is too painful for you, it's okay Fai. You don't have to tell me everything."

"No. You need to know." Fai was being stubborn and by the looks of it, it was going to be a hard night. "He suppressed me. By using my magic, he was able to kill everything. I was a war machine without meaning. I only lived to serve Ashura-O and if I was lucky, he would repay my skills with pleasures of the flesh. I just wanted to be useful to someone. Loved. I just wanted to be loved. That's why I did it. That's the only reason why. I didn't care if he was evil or good as long as he loved me. But he didn't, so I sealed him up and vowed I would never fall in love or hurt anyone again."

Kurogane sat in the dark. Fai was now entangled on him and the two looked graceful as the embraced each other in their poison paradise. Fai arms wrapped around Kurogane's neck and Kurogane's arms were all over Fai.

"Do you understand now, Kurogane? I don't want to hurt you. I can only live this life as I have. Without meaning, without love." Fai arched his back so that a clear shot of his collarbone and neck were shone. "And even though I said I wouldn't fall in love, here I am. But even though I'm upholding my word, I keep regretting it. I regret loving Ashura and I regret not loving you. It's been one year in your world, but we've traveled together for so long… Do you regret anything, Kurogane?"

"I don't believe in having regrets," Kurogane whispered into Fai's ear. He licked Fai from his ear all the way down to his neck. "Why should I not be happy? Isn't this my life? I'm living in this world – and others, not to mention – so I better live life for what it is."

Fai moaned softly. He loved how harsh Kurogane's tongue was on his neck. Ashura was so refined, so aloof, but Kurogane got what he wanted and although sometimes he was embarrassed and bashful would always tell Fai what was on his mind. Kurogane never had ulterior motives. He just wanted Fai. Not his magic, not his body, not anything but Fai. Fai the person. And this made Fai happy.

**-O-**

Slowly but surely, the conversation and tease and touch worked itself into something more. Fai was breathing harder than usual, but it was nothing compared to Kurogane. His breath and wheezes made through the whole house as he finally let go of a scream. "Come on, Kuro-Fu. Is that all you've got?"

"Shut u… Shut up. I'm… trying. And can't you… call me something other… than those names… when we're… like this?" Kurogane set his mind out to do something, and he was going to do it.

"Hurt me, Kuro. Hurt me Kurogane…" Fai whispered this into Kurogane's ear which just pissed him off. Everything he had he gave. He pushed and pushed when finally he got a Fai breathing a little harder. "Kuro… Stop it. You're… Uh… Ugghhh… Eeaagghhh…"

Finally Fai broke down and he pushed Kurogane off of him. He curled into a ball and rolled onto his side. He was holding himself, but that was it. They both lay there. Kurogane was tired. Fai gave him a run for his money, but Kurogane had seen the real Fai.

"You're… not nice," Kurogane panted out. "Not nice at all." He rubbed his shoulder where Fai had bit him. It felt like he had taken a chunk out and then stabbed him through with a burning stick. He was sore all over the place. Kurogane would have never thought Fai could be so… vicious.

"Are you mad?" Fai rolled over. He rolled his eyes up and down Kurogane. Slowly. Kurogane had bruises all over. But still, in his own quirky way, he was beautiful.

"No regrets."

"…Good. Me neither." Fai smiled weakly.

And this was all Kurogane could do. Look up and down his beauty. Fai told him everything yet he still knew nothing about him. But Kurogane was content. He felt like he had conquered a large obstacle in their relationship and this was all that he wanted.

"Happy anniversary, Fai. Are you happy?"

* * *

Afterthoughts: On Word this fic amounted to 16 pages…. (Oi) 


	2. KiSS 2: My Favorite Season of All

**My Favorite Season of All**

Intro: This is the fourth fic. All of these fics were written in chronological order on the same day. This is more of a fluff. The next short fluff will be Kurogane POV.

A/N: This fic was extremely fst to write. No notes other than I thought of this when thinking about the upcoming spring. (That sentence didn't make sense, did it?)

* * *

I open my eyes to wonder the worlds. The once black-haired love of my life, the man who held me all last night is gone. 

I sigh.

I wish he would've at least wished me good morning, but it's only going to be the center of my joke for when he gets back. I might tell him that our love had died and needs to work harder. I don't know quite just yet.

It hasn't been a long time here. We've returned to Kurokichi's world and now he thinks he's turned me into a house-wife slash love-slave.

Ah. On other tones, his world has beautiful seasons. Today some tea and something sweet for breakfast would be nice. Yes… but then he'd yell at me for making him something sweet for the first meal and something about fattening him up.

I giggle.

Yes. Very much so. I will do that. I wonder how the others are doing. I'm sure Syaoran is taking care of his Sakura-Chan. They look so good together. They really are lucky to have one another. Ah! I wonder how me and my Kuro-Pan look together? Let's see… Short, jet black hair, a muscular, sexy body wet from swimming, and those bright crimson eyes. We're so different. I look nothing like him and probably can't compare myself to him on any terms. I wonder what Kuro-Pii thinks when he puts us together.

I look into the blue sky. I miss Mokona, too. I no longer have anyone to play with and I get lonely a lot more often.

Breakfast is done. I have nothing to do. I'll just think a little bit more.

Oh yes, seasons. I guess I can now compare them seeing as I have been here for one 'year' and should get an opinion on whether I like it here or not.

Let's see. We've just passed winter so I'll start with that. I like the winter. Kuro-Mi plays with me more often than any other season. He doesn't have to go to work as often and he doesn't mind when I make him warm, sweet food for breakfast. We went ice-skating once which was really fun. We went off to the side and somehow ended up playing with Kuro-Run in the snow. I got all wet, so he took me back inside and dried me off personally.

Silence.

Yes, I do like the winter. I like it a lot.

The next season is spring. Spring is nice. Everything is pretty and the flowers start to bloom. I remember last spring Kuro-Yu took me out on a long walk. We walked until we couldn't walk anymore and had a picnic. He liked my cooking then, too. I like it when he likes my cooking. And after our picnic, we still couldn't walk. So Kuro-Nyo decided that no one would find us up there and that we could do _whatever_ we wanted to do without getting caught.

Silence.

Yes, I do like the spring. I like it a lot.

Summer happened the week after our picnic _incident_. -cough cough- I'm sorry for scaring you, Soma-San. Nobody was supposed to be up there… -cough cough- I don't think I like summer. Kuro-Lin has to work a lot and Tomoyo-Hime's birthday is in the first week of summer. There's nothing wrong with that but Kuro-ma ignores me and tells me he has to get a present for her. My birthday is also in the summer. I like my birthday. Kuro-Gan also does thoughtful things and says nice words to me. Last year, Kuro-Won gave me lots of candy and we went to the lake. I liked the lake. We got to watch the sunset and Kuro-Woof held me. Summer makes us sweaty. Though. After Kuro-Run held me, he said he was too hot and went for a dip.

Silence.

Yes, I do like the summer. I like it a lot.

Fall is the last season I am to list. Fall is okay, but not my favorite. It's not hot, but not cold. It's cool. I like it cold better. When it's fall, there's no absolute reason for Kuro-Yam to hold me and he gets mad when I bring him sweets and he doesn't cuddle with me regularly, only when he has days off from work and there's not a lot to do. Kuro-Ham once took me out to go shopping in fall once. He bought me a lot of candy when we went out, but we stocked up on all sorts of things. When we got home he cooked dinner with me and that night I got to watch the moon rise with him. He cuddled with me that day. Yes, and after that, he told me he loved me a thousand and one times over and over again.

Silence.

Yes, I do like fall. I like it a lot.

I wish I could keep the best of all the seasons and take out the worst. I like to wish things aloud when Kuro-Pin is gone because it makes me feels less lonely. But then I realize that's because there's no one home and I'm left to comfort myself with my own voice.

Oh well. This is the way things are. "I wish that Kuro-Cha would quit his job so I could spend every day and night with my love and I wouldn't have to be alone and I wish that if that did happen, I wouldn't have to go to sleep ever so I could watch over my love forever and ever."

"Damn you're greedy," my love has walked through the doors and he looks wet. Which makes me happy. He looks so sexy when he's wet. I bet he was just out practicing. "You sure I wouldn't drive you crazy?"

"Mmm…" I've given my Kuro-Han his breakfast. He looks happy. That makes me happy. I'm now slipping my arms around him, but I guess that doesn't faze him anymore. I'm going to have to call Yuko-Chan to see if I can wish for some more zest in our relationship. "You already do." I whisper sweet nothings into his ear and he loves it. I can tell. He can say I'm stupid all he likes, but he loves it.

"Yeah, well it looks like you woke up before I finish my warm-up training. How sad. I'm sorry you had to wait." I love it when he does that. I love it when he apologizes. "But I'm sorrier for myself. I was hoping to wake you up, but I couldn't. Oh well."

"You look so sexy wet."

"Take a shower with me?"

Silence.

Yes, I do love my Kurogane. I love him more than I can think, or say, or do.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Aggghhh! The cuteness! It's KILLING me! I'm melting! Ha ha. Just kidding. So what do you all think? Gimme a review, you know you want to! (wink wink) -hint hint- 


	3. KiSS 3: What's so Sexy

**What's so Sexy**

Intro: I'm thinking that KuroFai and Better than Ezra were meant to be.

A/N: Don't kill me. This is my seventh fic and I might not post a while more until I get some more inspiration. This fic is in an alternative dimension where the two grew up together (at least in high school.)

* * *

It was a cold, but bright day. Although the clouds were a little overcast, the day was great for a jog in the park. Kurogane walked into the familiar park. He was tired. Physical Education, his favorite class of all, had been his last and he was tired. He could prove his physical power in that class and could practically hit anyone he felt fit. But that wasn't the best part.

He got to change and take a shower with Fai. Fai thought Kurogane looked very sexy when he was wet, so he had to be careful that Fai didn't make too much of a commotion in the shower.

Fai was part of the culinary club. For the past two years, he had been the country's best pastry chef. Although Kurogane hated to admit it, he was very proud of Fai and loved his pastries just as much as he loved the man. But Kurogane wasn't a part of any club, so would go to the park and work out more, usually.

However, Kurogane didn't feel like working out. He went to a bench and fed the pigeons. Although he felt old, sitting and watching pigeons eat, it clamed him down. This was when Kurogane started to think aloud. He didn't think a lot, really. His grades sucked. However, his thoughts today were of something he could talk intelligently about.

"I love Fai.

"Damn that sounds weird.

"But it's true. Why? Hrm… I've never actually thought about it, I guess. Well let's see here. I love his smile. Although most of the time, it's empty. He does that so I don't worry, though so I guess that's a good point, too." His line of reasoning may have been screwed up, but at least he felt his reasoning was justified. "And let's see. Well, his mouth. I love his mouth. His lips are really soft and a rose pink. His teeth are perfect white and sterile. His tongue. I love his tongue. It's so…"

Kurogane shivered. He liked that thought. The thought of Fai's tongue licking him all over him. He couldn't explain it, but Fai's tongue was just so sexy. "And also having to do with the mouth, I love the way he kisses. It's so exhilarating. It makes me feel alive and he's so good at it." Yes, Kurogane definitely loved everything about Fai and his mouth.

He sighed. "And his voice. Fai's voice is so _hot_. It's calm and soft, yet has that deep meaning beneath it. Like an ulterior motif or…" Kurogane was silent. "His voice is like a car. His voice is the hood. It makes the car prettier and protects the engine, but it is the engine itself that runs everything underneath it all." Yes, Kurogane's stupidity came out, but he caught himself, and so he moved away from Fai's mouth reasoning that it made him insane.

"So let's start from the top. His hair. I love his hair. It's soft and feels so good when I run my hands through it. His head has a perfect shape. His eyebrows are next. They're so even and clean. I wonder if he waxes them." Kurogane thought about this and then pictured Fai with red marks where he waxed his eyebrows. Kurogane laughed at this thought. Red did not suit Fai. Pink suited Fai just fine, though. "His eyes are a crystal blue. I love his eyes. They're deep. Clear, sky blue on the outside and then a royal, bright blue on the inside, and then the black iris in the middle. But his iris is more of a deep, dark blue, I think."

Kurogane was content with this description, thus far. "Ah, I forgot his ears. His ears more pinned back than usual. It makes them look aero-dynamic. Well, that sounds stupid, so let's leave it at they look great. And they taste really good, too. His nose is perfect. Not big, not miniscule, just right. And then his chin. It's so perfect and has that little indent in the middle. He face is perfectly positioned and proportioned now that I think of it. Well, moving on, that's Fai's head. Next is his neck."

Kurogane loved Fai's neck just as much as he loved his mouth. "His neck is soft, and I can feel his muscles flex. Well, not only the neck, but his whole body. His skin is so perfect. It's not exactly pale. It's..." Kurogane tried to remember the word. Fai once said that his skin was not pale, but that it was, "porcelain. Fai's skin is porcelain." Kurogane was happy that he remembered. Kurogane also noted that he loved Fai's neck more than he loved Fai's nape.

"Down from the neck is his collarbone. I love his collarbone so much. It's better than his neck tastes, and it's so beautiful. The curves of it are so sexy. Fai's shoulders connect to the collarbone, kinda. His shoulders are nice. They're not boney like most people. They're curved just right and his bones don't stick out. He has two arms just like any other being. They're smooth and perfect." Kurogane remarked that he thought his arms were a thinner and longer version of Fai's neck. "Well, his elbows are like his shoulders. Fai isn't pointy anywhere. He's more curved. He even he a small waist line."

Kurogane thought this but then remembered that Fai _was_ pointy _somewhere_ but then saved that thought for later. "Well," he started, blushing, "His hands are long. They're slender and graceful. His nails are rather long for being a man, though. I don't mind that, really. But I wonder if they get in the way, sometimes? Oh well. Right now I think he said he had a 'French Manicure.' I don't know what that means, but I'm sure he painted his nails again." Kurogane didn't mind long nails, but he didn't understand why Fai would to paint his nails. His thought that painting nails were feminine and Fai was a man. Fai was **definitely** male, and should therefore, not paint his nails. But Fai did it anyways, and didn't bug Kurogane to the point where he'd yell at Fai to take it off. Fai was always happier after he painted his nails.

"Well, away from all of that, I can start at the collarbone again. Next is his chest. I love his chest. Hell yeah. It's not like his a woman, so I can't put it on that kind of level, but Fai has a very sexy chest compared to all the other guys." In the locker room, Kurogane would sometimes look at the other changing males and compare them with Fai. He was very happy that Fai was his and reasoned that all the other men couldn't compare to Fai by any means. "Fai's way too sexy to even be put on their level. He should have his own. Anyways, Fai's abdominal area is next. His bellybutton is the sexy. It's not too long, but has the perfect height. It's not very wide and definitely not exerted. I think the sexiest part of Fai's stomach are his abs."

Kurogane remembered the time in Gym class when they all had to do sit-ups. Fai worked his abs like Hell and a perfect six-pack could be seen beneath his white gym shirt. Fai sweated a lot and when water gets on white clothes you see through. Kurogane thanked heaven if there was one that Fai sweated excessively.

On the other side was Fai's back. "I love his back. It's arched just slightly, but it makes it SOOOOO sexy. It's smooth and he doesn't get any blemishes on his backside. Fai's pretty clean all over, really. Well, down further is his butt. His butt is tight and sexy, but that one of my own secret desires that I keep to myself. Going back to the front, next is his-"

'_dick. Save the best for last,'_ he thought. So he thought about Fai's legs. "Fai shaves. Which is good, in my opinion. Most of the guys and girls at school think it's weird so he tells them that he swims. I think it would be just fine if he told them 'just because.' His legs are better than his arms or his neck. His thighs are rather long, but just as slender as his hands. They're smooth and that's really sexy to me. I like it when he wears very short and extremely tight biker shorts. Then I have a perfect view of his curved thighs and knees.

"His knees are like the elbows. Except they're more rounded and mesh very well with his legs. His elbows, although round, are more pointed than the knees." Kurogane went on, "His ankles. Oh yeah, I forgot the wrists, but this can be applied to them, too. I love the wrists and the ankles both the same. They're really sexy, especially when he's explaining something. When he explains, he tends to fidget and play with his wrists. And is he's sitting down, he does the same with his ankles."

Kurogane was almost done with his lonesome lecture, but was very happy with his results thus far. "His feet are the second-to last thing. The feet are like the hands. The toes are shorter than the fingers, but with the space, it's like an extended palm. I like Fai's palms so I'm sure I like his feet, although feet aren't something I like to talk about. It's kinda awkward, really. Well, Fai likes to paint his toenails as well. Last time he painted them, he made them a bright red and when I commented about it he was happy because he said I noticed everything but really, who _wouldn't_ notice bright red nail polish."

Kurogane sighed. That was all of Fai's body. He would get into Fai's body movements next if it wasn't for the small voice that came from behind and asked, "And what's the last part? You said the feet were next to last."

"His dick. Oh my **_GOD_**. It's my favorite part. I **LOVE** his dick. Especially when-" Kurogane leaned forward, perhaps to stop himself from getting too excited.

"My dick, Kuro-Bon? You like my dick the best of all things on my body?" The voice was now _too_ familiar. He knew this voice, because he was reminiscing over it earlier. He turned around to see a slightly blushing face. He wasn't red, as Kurogane noted, but pink. This was good because Kurogane didn't like Fai and red together. One or the other, but pink fitted Fai perfectly.

"Uh… I-I mean. Well… Ha ha ha! Isn't this funny!" Kurogane could feel himself going red ALL over. The sweat was next and rolled down his face all the way down to his neck. "We-Well! How was culinary club? I mean, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?"

"Since you started on the mouth," he smiled innocently. Fai's normally empty smiled beamed with pleasure. "I didn't know Kuro-Wan paid so close attention to me!" Kurogane knew he was brighter than a tomato at this point. "Well, Kuro-Pipi, that's my body. You can pick up at the dick when we get home, right?"

"A-ahh…" Fai leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips. He then took Kurogane's hand and ran it through his hair with one hand and slipped his dorm key into his back pocket with the other hand. Breaking the connection off, he smiled and whispered, "I love you, too, Kuro-Mi. See you tonight!" He blew Kurogane a kiss and then skipped off smiling and laughing to himself, his scarf bouncing in the wind all around.

As the coated figure skipped merrily away, Kurogane took a deep breath in. "That's what's so sexy about your body, but I love you, Fai, more than anything else. Including your dick." Kurogane smiled to himself and ran after the smiling man. The only thing that looked better than Fai was Fai and Kurogane hand in hand.

* * *

Afterthoughts: I'm VERY happy with these results. Better than Ezra is still playing, by the way. 'Our Last Night' does WONDERS let me tell you. I The music helped set the mood for the ending. But that's song's really angsty so think about just the music, not the lyrics. In fact, Ifeel prepped to write another fic! 


	4. KiSS 4: With You

**With You**

Intro: I just checked all the reviews from all the nice people! Wow. I didn't think I'd get anything like this! Yes. I do like correct grammar, so thank you to the person who liked my grammar. (lol) Another KuroFai fic, but I'll work on another KKM, too. R+R.

A/N: This is just another take on how things could have turned out. It's different than the usual, Fai-stays-in-Kurogane's-world thing.

* * *

Two figures made it through a swirl of white magic and soft, warm light. Two had stayed behind in the world of their destination just earlier. This world was completely different, however. What was once a hot, dusty desert was now a lush, dark world covered in beautiful traditional buildings and deep forests.

"We're… here." The ninja looked onward in disbelief. It was true. Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona made it to Japan. Kurogane's Japan. Within the ninja laid mixed feelings, though. Feelings of happiness, insecurity, joy, and… sadness overwhelmed Kurogane.

"It looks like it, Kuro-Chu!" The mage was already heading down the hill from their current fix and into the town ahead. Mokona followed him quickly, bouncing all over and remarking how Kurogane was going to leave and how much easier things were going to be without the hot-headed heap.

Kurogane quickly caught up to the mage and past him, leading the way into the city. It was just like he left to go check on the inn and come back. Nothing changed. Everything was just as had been before he left. His wish was finally granted and now he was walking into his homeland.

"Kuro-Han, I'm not staying here very long. But… I think I can look around your world a little bit to see why Kuro-Kan acts the way he does!" Fai smiled while looking around all over the place. Strange markings unlike anything he had ever seen in any world were all over the place and everyone stared at the two but kept their mouths shut. _'It's because of me,'_ Fai thought.

This was true. Fai stuck out like a sore thumb. His clothes, hair, face, and even his body was unlike that of everyone else. All the citizens were in strange clothes, had black hair, bore sharp eyes, and harbored strong features looked nothing alike Fai.

"Heh heh heh… I think I might leave sooner than expected, Kuro-Gu," the mage smiled weakly, trying not to let all the stares intimidate him. He glanced opposite ways until he decided it was best to look straight. He looked to Kurogane for comfort, but the ninja just looked straight with what seemed like a small, insignificant smile. Fai frowned to the best of his abilities with what turned out to be a small grin and looked down.

**-O-**

Kurogane continued to walk straight with a faster pace than usual, Fai noted. There were so many things the broad man wanted Fai to see and do. There were so many people he wanted Fai to meet. Fai was in Kurogane's world and there is just so much in a world than could be seen in just a single day!

After making it to the castle, Kurogane lifted Fai and jumped over the gate. While inside the gate, he greeted each person he so _lovingly_ missed. Frazzled by Kurogane's sudden change in heart and emotion, most of the other ninja took it as a sick joke and ran off.

"KUROGANE!" A small girl dressed in neat, black robes and a well-made hair-do made her way down the elaborate hall. "You're back! That was quick! Only three days you've been gone! I was hoping to get rid of you for at least a month!"

"It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me, princess." Kurogane laughed. Fai just stared. This was a new part of Kurogane he had never seen.

A straight-forward, sincere Kurogane was fawning over everyone like a child in a candy store. If he was anything like the Kurogane Fai knew, he would have been aloof and a bit bashful at that.

"Well, how long were you gone – Oh my! Who is that handsome man next to you! Do you two know each other? What kind of relationship do you two have? Oh my! I shouldn't be so blunt! I'll give you two your space!" The princess backed away frantically. She played with her hair and shook about blushing.

"It's NOT like that!" Kurogane yelled.

"Don't talk to the princess like that, Kurogane!" A tall, tanned woman slid down the hallway seamlessly.

"You! You-you- You suck!" Kurogane yelled at her. The two starred to work themselves into a cat-fight.

"So, who are you and how do you know our Kurogane?" Tomoyo looked at Fai. "I am Tomoyo, the princess of this country. Kurogane is one of my elite ninja." The girl smiled at Fai.

"I'm Fai D. Flowrite. I'm the wizard of Seresu. He and I have been traveling together for about a year now. We had two other companions, but they stayed in the world prior to this one. I must continue on my way if I hope to reach my objective if you don't mind."

Mokona jumped out of Fai's robe and bounced around him. Jumping up and down, the white 'thing' chipped, "Mokona-Madoki helps Fai travel from world to world!"

"Wow. That's a long name, do you mind if I call you Mokona?"

"Sure! Mokona works!" The manjuu bun bounced around Fai some more before leaping off to dance around Tomoyo.

Fai's stomach turned. He felt sick. He didn't want to stay in this world anymore, at least not around this girl. She made his heart drop and sink. "I… I feel sick. I need to be on my way, though. Do you mind if I borrow a room for tonight?" The blonde smiled weakly.

"Oh… yes. Kurogane! Take Fai-San to the Tenju room!" Tomoyo ordered Kurogane.

"Yes, princess." Fai pulled Mokona into his chest and Kurogane took Fai by the hand. Walking down the hall, Kurogane went about all the things about his country, world, and city.

Fai only looked down some more. His heart sank with depression and agony. He had been traveling with a man whom he learned to love, and thought the other loved him back, but all had been for naught. Within a few hours, he had seen so many new sides to the dark figure than ever. So many new emotions and feelings spread across his face. Fai pulled Mokona in just slightly more.

**-O-**

"I'll be fine, Kuro-Fan. You can go back to everyone again!" Fai smiled as he looked out the window. He slumped into the soft bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Are you sure? I can stay here if you want, you're leaving soon anyways. This is the best I can do, right?"

"Leave. I'll be fine." Fai didn't move. Kurogane took this as a hostile warning and left.

It started to rain outside.

**-O-**

"You seem pretty quiet, Kurogane. Is something on your mind?" Soma looked at the other ninja. She wasn't sure why they were celebrating the return of a missing ninja gone for three days, but she had no objection to the party. "You're not your usual, mean, scary self."

"What are you talking about? I'm always like this!" Kurogane yelled, taking in another sip of extra-weak sake.

"That's water. Do you know that, Kurogane? It's not sake." Soma pointed out.

Looking down at his glass, he realized that his alcohol was really clear. "…Of course I did! What did you think? That I was stupid enough to think this was alcohol! I am the great ninja Kurogane!"

"Huh. Well, on other terms, isn't Fai-San going to come down to party with us? He must be pretty bored. It's raining outside so it's not like he can do anything, really."

Kurogane sat silently. His heart dropped even more at the remark of Fai's name. He stared hard at the table before looking out a window.

The rain picked up.

**-O-**

"Mokona is getting ready, Fai!" Mokona chimed. The white bun-like creature got ready to move onto the next world.

"A little bit longer, okay, Mokona? Just… let me reminisce," Fai spoke softly. Mokona was inside the warm room while Fai looked out some more on the balcony. It was cold, wet, and soggy, but the rain suited him fine. No matter what happened, the rain could cover up what looked like remains of tears on his face.

Returning to the room and closing the door, the man embraced himself to travel worlds. Regretting not telling the ninja anything, he let a final tear roll down.

The door creaked open, but Mokona didn't change. "Fai, are you coming down? I know you're not feeling well, but you should come down." Kurogane stood in silence as he saw Fai wet, soggy hair and raindrops all over his face. But… more drops down his eyes than anything else. "Fai!"

"No. I'm leaving you, Kurogane. But since you're here, I should probably tell you," Fai said, moving closer to the ninja and kissing him lightly. "I… I love you. And I've loved you for awhile, now. But you'll never love me back, right?" He laughed weakly. "It's better this way."

Moving in closer to Mokona as the manjuu bun prepared to change worlds, Fai pushed Kurogane out and closed the door behind him. Not knowing what to do, Kurogane took up a piece of paper and quickly wrote many kanji on the parchment. Fai just stood staring limply.

**-O-**

It was a rush of emotions and quick decisions. Kurogane opened the door as Mokona's eyes opened wide. The most probably reaction would have been to freak out at that very moment, but on the line lay Fai.

"Kuro-" Fai looked back wide-eyed.

"Uh-uh! You listen to me! It isn't fair to tell me you love me but just leave me hanging, and I think I have a solution to my problem!" Kurogane crossed his arms blushing.

"It's too late, Kuro-myu." Mokona's traverse technique pulled Fai in as he looked behind him to burn the final glimpses of his love into his mind.

Grabbing his arm, and running to the manjuu bun, Kurogane kissed Fai slightly on the neck as he pulled the other man into his arms.

As the two feel into a tunnel of darkness, Kurogane held Fai tighter. "You better listen to me after we get to the next dimension, Fai," Kurogane growled.

Still amazed by Kurogane's actions, Fai smiled weakly. "…Yes, Kurogane." He let himself latch onto the other as the two slid into the next world, destined to travel forever. But together.

* * *

Afterthoughts: The end won't really make sense to those who have just read the manga. In the anime, when Mokona travels world, they're in a tunnel-like thing as they travel worlds. That's why there's a little bit of time after Mokona transfers them and before they arrive in the next world.

I ended it too suddenly for me. It doesn't really make sense… (blinks)

And as far as music goes, I changed Better than Ezra (which played for the beginning) to my Everclear mix. Can you believe it ended with 'AM Radio'? I'm prolly the only person on Earth who finds that strange. Anyhow, please review.


	5. KiSS 5: Let's Pretend

**Let's Pretend**

Intro: Otay! A lot has happened thus far! (smiles for both good and bad) First, I'd like to thank Miss Archer for clearing up my term problems. Kisses for you! Next, I'm not sure how that KKM fic made it into the Tsubasa realm… by any means. Third, Flame-Chan visited me! (happy happy) I have to say that I'm not impressed. Maybe Flame-Chan was just nice to me? Oh well. Lastly, I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed! Please continue to do so!

A/N: This is lime, yes? Lime is where you don't describe the sex. I would have, but then I think it would have lost some of the meaning. So this is a lime with meaning within it. This fic is dedicated to YuriKitsune because she was horrified at my Fai-Dominant. (laughs) Please accept this until I write that lemon. (sighs)

* * *

"We don't love each other – I don't love you," he stated. He caressed blonde locks gently with his hands. The other just smiled. He pulled the slender figure deeper into his grasp, not wanting this sensation to leave him. His thoughts, pride, and conscious all left him. He was acted as to his instincts and so thus far in his life, they had not failed him, but stayed true. 

A pale face finally made it's self to his ears. Pink lips whispered back their reply, "You're right. We're not in love." The two continued in their silent symphony, exploring one another's body as they had been every night. The other leaned back and gazed into those crimson eyes he loved so dearly. "But you're also wrong, Kuro-Myu."

He growled frustrated, deciding to flip the other over and skip the tease. They were both naked and Fai always gave himself into the ninja. His love-toy never made any sense of anything and prevailed to call him funny names while in their sex sessions. What their reason was couldn't farther from the truth, though. Their truth, as everyone knows, is that only so much pleasure could be attained by oneself. However, it wasn't just a sex session as they said – it was more of a love-making session.

It was the only time they were both honest to their desires and individual needs. They both could do whatever they wanted to do to the other without any objections. What bothered Fai was his conscious. Kurogane could kiss and make love to Fai without any second thought and think nothing of it in the morning. Fai however felt a different excitement from making love to the other. What he felt was more of a true love – one where he could feel and love the person he wanted to love so badly… Even if it was one-sided unrequited love.

Kurogane punished himself further into Fai, causing the mage to moan in pleasure. But the physical wasn't all that ran through his mind. Living for the moment was not something Fai was particularly good at. He thought about other things, the future, to be exact. At this moment, Fai couldn't help but think about their habits and process, though. There were millions of reasons he loved Kurogane. The sex was great and the ninja saw right through him and his façade. Although the raven-haired man himself didn't realize it, he made Fai feel like someone out there actually understood him and would love him knowing his faults.

It was just so frustrating. Feeling this way, Fai felt that even though the two had more in common than they'd care to accept, they were always going to be on different levels. What Fai wanted – what he **needed** – was Kurogane. All of Kurogane. But he could never have him.

Kurogane finished his brief toying with Fai. With Kurogane, it was always like that. He didn't like the teasing. His liked to skip everything and have the sex. It meant nothing to him. Afterwards, he would just reply, 'It was nice. It was sex.' The ninja had what could be called a short attention span when in bed. He now moved onto his next pleasure in 'toying' with Fai in a different way. Fai just smiled with that stoic, almost frowning, meaning behind his eyes. Fai let himself go and continued with his thoughts.

The next subject was, most bluntly, Kurogane. He was a ninja – a great ninja. A hot-headed blood-boiling inhuman being with his own world and life he wished so dearly to return to. So dearly he hoped that he had only left his world for minutes in his time. With people he knew and cared about waiting for him. And her. The princess he served. She was waiting for the return of her most beloved (?) ninja. His lover even told him once that he could never love Fai because he would only love his princess his whole life because feelings only got in the way of things.

Fai contrasted so much. He was a wizard. A magic-wielder who refused to use the one thing that made him the least bit valuable. He didn't want to return to his world and he tried hard to keep himself from being the burden he was. Fai was, in a single word, a fiasco to all mages anywhere. He ran away from his problems, he never looked on the bright side of anything, he attached onto things he knew he could never attain, and he drowned himself in his self-misery.

And then there was the Ashura problem.

Indeed, their differences were immense. At the core they were nothing alike. But they had their similarities as well. They both felt attracted to one another and through all their differences, they could understand one another. They were to one another a rebound. Rebounds that helped them confront their problems and forget their misery, hoping to latch onto something that helps them get through everything.

Fai stopped thinking. It was painful to imagine what similarities they had and much easier to believe that Kurogane hated him more than anything in the world. Fai's body collapsed. He couldn't keep supporting raven-haired man. That thought revealed some truth. The only thing he supported the least bit was Kurogane. If he couldn't be fixed because he was broken, he could at least save the ninja from the misery he felt.

He rolled onto his side as his breathing stabilized. Kurogane continued to love Fai, though. He was going to abuse the blonde until he was satisfied. They were both tired but the clean-cut man was gasping for air in between the harsh kisses he was molesting Fai with.

"What am I wrong about, Fai? You said I was right," he huskily stated. The blonde faltered and rolled onto his other side. The mage grasped himself into a ball and held himself there.

"We aren't in love. You don't love me. It's true. We're not in love. That's true, too. We're not in love with each other. That's only half right." The two stayed silent for a long period. Kurogane groaned and put his clothes back on, leaving the mage in the cold room alone.

He stood still before closing the door. "Let's pretend." And he left.

Fai smiled sincerely. He liked that idea. He imagined pretending that they were in love and that they meant what they felt. Reality followed and it was even sweeter. He enjoyed it so much he even started to believe in it. The world just seemed better that way. He felt safe in a hopeless period of his life. It like he was invincible to the rest of the world here in Kurogane's arms. He continued to tease the other, he continued to kiss the other, he continued to believe that he was loved.

Differences too great to outnumber the similarities never work out. They continued to pretend, they continued to make love to one another, they continued to deceive themselves. They paid their price. For their wishes to be granted, they had to give up them most precious belonging they had. What they gained was worth even more. But when you're tunneling into the abyss of life and drowning in your own feelings, lying to yourself, it kills anything you had or could have had. The day came where he left. The day came where he was honest to what he felt and could actually cry those silent, dry tears. But it was too late.

The day came where they never touched, kissed, or loved each other ever again. But it wasn't as if it mattered, right? They were only pretending, anyways.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Heavy stuff, ney? Well I think it came out pretty damn good! I don't usually do all the serious crap so I feel happy. (beams) Send me a review, won't you? 


	6. KiSS 6: When in Love

**When in Love**

Intro: W00t! Fic number twenty-five. (EDIT: Actually... This is my second twenty-fifth fic, so my numbering is all wrong as of here on.) Thank you very much to all who have read any of my fics and hugs to those who have decided to give me reviews! Please stay with me, I promise I'll become a better writer one day. (bows) The southern rock of 'Sweet Home Alabama' by Lynyrd Skynyrd is on. (smiles)

A/N: Kuro-Chan's not in denial. He knows very well that he loves Fai. He's just too…. Gah! Enjoy!

* * *

He was not in denial. It was no use. He could be in denial all he liked, but in the end it would serve no purpose. He was what he was and he couldn't change it. All his life, he relied on his willpower. That is something that had controlled his power. But the way he felt about Fai was not controlled by his willpower. The way he felt about the mage was controlled by his heart. And this was why he could never be in denial.

He used to be in denial, the very first time he was actually honest with himself, for example. No more, however. He could act like he hated Fai, but those small things that upheld his pride were gone. When he first met Fai, of course he thought the mage was a little bit pretty – and maybe a _little_ attractive – but knew from the very beginning that he was annoying. 'Could you keep your insults down, Black-San?'

From there it only escalated. Once he knew Kurogane's name, he added those cute little endings. He had no respect for the ninja. He was loud, invaded his personal space, and would even steal kisses from him here and there. And the flirting! The mage flirted with him shamelessly! There were far too many times to even begin! Actually from the beginning when they introduced each other to one another in the Hanshin Republic… _that's_ when **everything** started.

For the longest time, all Kurogane wanted was a little piece of silence. When that time came around it didn't suit him very well, though. It wasn't a silence from a taboo or an awkward position, it was just… silence. And it scared the Hell out of Kurogane for the first time in his life. He just wanted to fill that large gap with something. Everything, anything, just _something_ to fill the silence.

He also respected others' wishes to keep their personal life to themselves. He never gave a damn about anything unless it involved violence or blood. Well, both, actually. Fai was the first person he just was on the edge with. He wanted to know who Fai really was. He wanted to know about his past, about his world, and why he was the way he was. Most of all, he wanted to know who made him that way so that he could beat the crap out of them.

That was another thing. Kurogane stayed out of other's problems. With Fai, he just couldn't stand by and watch him hurt himself even more than he was. He realized the broken doll that he was and he wanted to help the blonde as much as he could. He wanted the blonde to open up and tell him so that maybe he could find a way to fix him. He wanted, at core, to solve Fai's problems, seeing as the mage wouldn't solve them himself. Whenever the blonde had that hopeless expression in his face, he just wanted to caress him and assure him that everything was going to be okay.

Kurogane was never attracted to anyone in particular. He just didn't like people. With Fai, every time the mage flirted or gave even the least bit of his sensual or real self, his heart skipped a beat. Fai was the only person to ever make the stubborn ninja blush and he was also the only person who Kurogane had an urge to kill, but hadn't – yet. Or so he stated.

You see, Kurogane had no intention in interfering with anyone's wishes, but Fai's wish of _dying_ in this pervert's – for all he knew – arms was just ridiculous. If Fai was going to die in anyone's arms, it was going to be Kurogane's. And that would only be if the mage was driving the ninja incredibly insane, because Fai already drove the other insane so a little push here and there was nothing. And he was most definitely the type of person to kill a person right there on the mark so this was incredibly forgiving of him, he reasoned.

Kurogane never had any bodily urges for anyone. No one. He had never wanted anyone, but when Fai looked at him with that look in his eyes he wanted the blonde more than anything else he had ever known. Kurogane was by no means a late bloomer. He had sex with other people. It was quick, though. It was in, it was out, and it was done. Sex with Fai was true love. He enjoyed himself, he enjoyed the other man, and he took his time.

Kurogane wasn't patient. He never learned that virtue. He was the man who took out his blade and did his job quickly. No words, no reasoning. Fai wasn't that type of person. He couldn't use his actions like he did with Fai because Fai was broken and never believed anything. He didn't believe words and he didn't believe actions. What he believed was the meaning and combination of actions and words together for the inner meaning to come out. For this to happen, patience was very much necessary. He was something you had to invest sweat and tears on for him to believe the most common thing – like that Kurogane loved him. Fai needed _proof_ more than anything.

That annoyed Kurogane. No one ever defied Kurogane. His words were like law. As 'Princess Tomoyo's best ninja' he seemed to have developed this ego. His troop followed his commands with complete confidence in their captain. Fai didn't care what ego he had or who he was; he was the type who needed combinations to believe things. He needed words, he needed actions, and he needed assurance. Fai needed proof. This was something that the ninja was not used to. Everyone followed him like the scared idiots they were. But if Fai followed him around like a scared cat, he wouldn't even think anything of him.

Fai could run away all he liked, but there was something within that weakness that Kurogane couldn't help but lust after. The mage was weak mentally. Not in an intelligence level, but on a confidence level. The blonde was both strong physically and with his magic, yet he refused to do a thing. He only kept running away. He would charm a person and then crush whatever respect that person had for him. Fai was a self-destroyer. He was unpredictable, unusual, and like nothing Kurogane had ever known. That's probably where the attraction came from. If not for the differences, this relationship that he worked so hard to create would have been nothing. Kurogane loved Fai because he was the only thing he couldn't control or expect.

If Kurogane didn't love Fai, he would have never been caught doing half the things he did. Everything the blonde did had to have the most outrageous domino effect in return and yet he still put up with it. Anything he said to Fai the mage manipulated. Fai reasoned Kurogane's emotions without the least bit of his consent. If not for Fai, the ninja would never have said those three words. In fact, those sappy little words that create sentences would never have left Kurogane's mouth if not for Fai.

Fai was the only person who had the 'buts,' 'whys,' 'ands,' and 'stills.' He was a force that opposed everything Kurogane believed in. The only person the ninja would bend for was Fai. He just shrugged it off as the mage looked up and placed a slender hand on his cheek. The blonde smiled while calling him another silly name. Kurogane just thought to himself that he was the luckiest person on earth and that it was only natural to feel this was. Things just change, for the better or worse, whether you know it or not, when in love.

* * *

Afterthoughts: I don't think this was put together very well, but I may be wrong. Please review so I can check my process. 


	7. KiSS 7: Black Silk

**Black Silk**

Intro: This is the twenty-fifth fic. More cuteness. (smiles) No music, though, Happy Gilmore is on. (smiles wider)

A/N: AU.

* * *

The two slept silently in peace. It had been only one month since they had moved in with one another. However, they had been more than prepared for this. They had loved each other for quite some time. The two even learned to calm down to conform to the other's wishes. It was just another day in their lives. Another beautiful day to spend with one another, not to mention the night…

Sunlight peaked through the window. Bright light awoke hazy blue eyes. With eyes adjusting to the dark room, the blonde stretched. Turning to his side, he smiled at the brunette sleeping aside him. Of all the 'good morning' greetings, he pondered to himself which he would use.

Fai kissed him gently, waking the other to an unpleasant surprise. "What do you think you're doing? It's too early! Let me sleep," he complained. The blonde grin widened and he continued to kiss the other. He seductively started to crawl onto the large man, nipping at his ears. The raven-haired man groaned. "Stop teasing me and go to SLEEP!" Cerulean eyes gleamed with delight.

"But it's morning, Kuro-Chii! You have to get up! The sun is out!" The mage snaked himself around Kurogane and started to tickle him playfully. Sustaining his laughter, the ninja grabbed his pillow and threw it at Fai. The slender man fell off the bed backwards with a 'thud.' "Mmf!" the blonde grunted. He had landed on his buttocks and was now rubbing his sore area. The victor rolled onto his side to sleep once again.

Fai crawled back into the bed and shivered. It was really cold outside – inside for that matter. Kurogane grabbed him. Pulling the blonde into his embrace, the ninja warmed his freezing body. "You're going to get sick, stupid!" The mage cuddled further into his lover's arms. He inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Yes, but it was Kuro-Nin that pushed me off. So it is your entire fault," Fai reasoned. Gazing into crimson eyes, Kurogane faltered and snorted. Fai laughed. "Is Kuro-Woof coming shopping with me today?"

By this point, he was used to the silly names. "What for?" Kurogane questioned. Shopping seemed, in all aspects, something for a **woman** to do. Kurogane of all people was most definitely **not** a woman. Fai, too, was clearly a man – no matter how feminine he may have been.

"Well, because I can't hold all the bags," Fai smiled innocently.

"Not that," Kurogane said frustratingly. "What are you going to buy?"

"Oh," the mage started, "I thought I'd buy some new sheets for us."

Kurogane sat upright. Carefully he examined their assortment of choice. Some sheets were white, others red, some blue, and still the rest black. The assortment contained various fabrics and embellishments. This, however, didn't register into the ninja's mind. "Why? Is something wrong with our current sheets?"

Fai frowned. "They're dirty and scratchy," he pouted. The brunette rubbed the cloth in between his fingers and rubbed the sheet on his arm. Still quizzical, he agreed with the mage.

Nodding but looking to Fai, he asked another question. "But can't we just wash them and put fabric softener on?" The blonde frowned again.

"No, we need new sheets, Kuro-Gan," the blonde stubbornly stated. "We need some that match in color, quality, and _durability_."

"Mmm…" Kurogane let everything sink in as he tried to understand the situation. Seeing how frustrated Fai seemed, he just let it slide.

**-O-**

"So, Kuro-Myu, what color sheets do you want to get?" The blonde smiled widely. "Choose well, Kuro-Nan, the color sheets you get reflect the kind of person you are." Rows upon rows with complimenting aisles filled with sheets filled the room. The store was more of a warehouse filled with thousands of exotic choices than what an appropriate sheet store should have looked like.

"Black. I like black," the muscular man commented, looking at all the different sheets. There were sheets in different fabrics, colors, sizes, and quality. Fai trailed off. Kurogane thought to himself that maybe he had chosen the wrong color and now his love was unhappy with his decision, so he inspected red, orange, royal blue, and dark cyan colors as well.

Upon his return, Fai smiled wider and brighter than usual. "Kuro-Bon, I found something I like. I think we should get these ones." Kurogane gazed in horror at the contents. Frilly, pink, lacey, sheets adorned with soft embellishments. Tomoyo-hime's best ninja would have screamed right then and there, but screaming just didn't seem to cut it at the moment.

What Kurogane was thinking to himself at that very second was, '**NO!**' but this would have upset Fai. "Can we… find something else?" the ninja finally choked out. The blonde finally set the sheets off and began to pout. The taller of the two tried to drain the noise out, but it just didn't work.

**-O-**

Finally, the two lovers returned to their home with bags in hand. Fai, excited by their choice, immediately started to take the old sheets out. Replacing them with the new, the blonde exhaled at his achievement. Kurogane sighed.

"Is something wrong, Kuro-Rin?" The mage took a step back to view his whole accomplishment. The sheets were neatly tucked, and freshly pressed. It was just like they were hot off the iron. "It doesn't look good to you?"

"Nah. It looks fine, but…" the black-clad man sat on the and lightly bounced up and down. Moving toward the head of the bed, he ruffled the sheets a little bit to feel the texture.

Fai moved in on all fours. "I don't get it," he finally stated. Staring at his lover, Kurogane just stared lazily at the new bedding.

"They're hard, starchy, not broken in," he concluded. The blonde averted his gaze from the brunette. Feeling the texture, his smile fell slightly.

"I guess you're right, Kuro-Sen," the defeated mage replied.

Kurogane pinned Fai down and cupped his chin upwards to confront him. There was no running away and no places to hide. Crimson eyes burned with excitement. "Well then, I guess we just need to break them in."

* * *

Afterthoughts: Wow. Something that actually has came out as expected! (smiles) Please review. 


	8. KiSS 8: Chopsticks

**Chopsticks**

Intro: Twenty-ninth fic. I'm hoping to get to thirty-five, but I highly doubt I'll get that far… Anyhow, please enjoy. Good Charlotte play list is on right now. (smiles)

A/N: This fic is set in the eighth volume. The timing and circumstances have been altered just slightly. Also, the host's personality was changed just a tad to fit the fic.

* * *

"Wow, these are pretty difficult to use!" the blonde said with frustration. Fai held and dropped the chopsticks until he finally got a still hold of them. Soon after, however, the mage had lost his grip and the black chopsticks fell once more.

It wasn't his choice to use chopsticks. If it were up to him, he would be in a plush, luxurious country with slick silver-ware and feather beds – a world without Ashura-O. This country was very different than what he wished for, though. It was of rag-tag measures and eastern-like customs. Actually, from what he had gathered, it was somewhat like Kurogane's world.

He looked around the room and wondered if it were anything like Kurogane's. The room was rather bare, but there were personal foldable tables for each person and waiters dressed in strange robes. Kurogane looked very at ease in this setting so Fai drew the conclusion that it was similar in more ways than just one.

The host was very considerate and kind, although sometimes somber and quiet. Noticing how the blonde struggled with the sticks, the long-haired man smiled. "Hold them like this," their host explained. The ninja glanced at the two as the robe-clad individual showed the chopstick skill-less mage the way children ate. The mage conversed a while with the glasses-wearing man. Kurogane couldn't help but feel the least bit jealous. He just didn't know why, though.

Fai returned to his eating. At first, the plan was to eat and tease Kurogane in front of all the hosts, but then a problem occurred when he couldn't use the long sticks. It wouldn't work to make fun of the raven-haired man when he himself was making the fool. So plan B was set into motion: "tease Kuro-Rin by making him teach Fai-Chan how to use chopsticks!" However, Fai's plan-B failed miserably when the host took a liking to the blonde. The taller man gladly taught Fai the easiest way for him to use the sticks and the best way to eat. Indeed, Fai's plan had back-fired immensely – and twice!

Kurogane, seeing the two flirt shamelessly, lost it somewhere in the translation. It wasn't because he cared or even _thought_ anything of the mage. It was just… seeing them two like this really pissed him off. It was disgusting how they could even carry one like this! Two men should never act like this if they had the **least** bit of manhood within them. The ninja decided it was time to **do** something – take action, **his** way of handling things.

Observing the two calmly, he devised a plan to break the two up without any suspicion. In a few moments, the two would have to stop talking for a little break to eat and afterwards, their kind host would turn to the server to ask for a glass refill. It was then – at that very moment – which he would start his plan.

His deductions were correct, a first for Kurogane, and so, he took action. "…Damn mage. You can't even use chopsticks?" The taller man leaned on his hands which were sturdily placed upon the low self-placement table. He flicked an eye at the mage and cocked a smile for once. It was one of those few moments where Kurogane could savor his victory.

The mage was silent for a while, thinking of the numerous things he could say. Finally, the mage popped his head up and gave the brightest smile he could. "Well then," he cheerfully started, "is Kuro-Nin going to teach me how to use them correctly?"

Crimson eyes faltered. He had the up hand of the situation and already he had lost his trump cards. Getting the handle of things, he wasn't about to loose. This was just a tease. It was a chain of words that could be used to his advantage – if used the right way. "Hell no. You figure out your damn self."

"Aw! But Kuro-Piipi! I don't know how to use these! And you are so well versed!" the blonde wailed, clinging onto the ninja's waist.

Pushing the other man off, Kurogane managed some words out, "Aggh! Get off of me! If you're going to act like this, I guess I have no choice!"

The mage let the grasp go of Kurogane's waist. Throwing his hands in the air, Fai cheered, "Yay! Kuro-Wheet is going to teach me!"

"Only because it's so damn annoying that you eat like a frickin' kid, though, alright?" the taller man said, glaring sharply at the mage. Fai nodded and smiled. "Alright well, you hold them like this and then you pick food up like so and then-"

"You're going to fast, Kuro-Sii. And I can't see the chopsticks very well," Fai complained. He jumped into Kurogane's lap and wiggled himself into place. "Can you take it up from the top and a little bit slower, Kuro-Win?" Fai haunted his head up and smiled innocently.

Kurogane blushed. He couldn't do anything else. All he could think to himself was, 'must not let Fai get the better of me!' However the blonde had just done so, whether Kurogane noticed or not. "…Fine. But I'm not repeating myself, you got that? Only one time." Fai nodded again in agreement.

Kurogane went over the simple steps again for Fai. Their host looked at the two and smiled softly. He was no match, but even so he had nothing to bring in the first place. He was bland and boring and couldn't compete with the dark haired man on any terms. They were just perfect together. They way the acted, the way they smiled, they way they looked together and at one another. The two were stunning, picture perfect.

"…Umm, Okay! I think I have it, Kuro-Fon, but it's different when you're actually doing something. I think I need to practice, but I'm not very good at it still. Guide my hands, please?" the mage smirked, already holding Kurogane's hands.

The ninja stayed silent for a split second. It was a long choice, though. "Damn," he complained, guiding slender wrists the right way slowly. Fai couldn't say that he didn't get anything or that he missed something because Kurogane pulled his stunt off perfectly.

Fai was even amazed at Kurogane's teaching. It seemed that when he wanted to teach something, he could – and very well. This wasn't going to be the end, though. Fai had to do something. He didn't know the reason, but he slightly flustered at this thought – _something_. The mage dropped the chopsticks. He was loosing assurance within himself.

Kurogane bent over slightly to pick the fallen black pieces up, but at the same time Fai tried getting out of his current seat. The experience ended with the two falling on top of one another – Kurogane atop Fai. It seemed like a clumsy play. It was played out wrong, like the actors didn't rehearse the lines correctly, but it was still beautiful.

The two blushed before quickly getting out of place and brushing themselves off, blushing to themselves. If it were any other time, Fai might have tried to stay in that position, but with the information he had on Ashura he couldn't take any gambles. What was an amazed expression for a slip of a moment was now covered by an embarrassed smile, somewhat genuine. For Kurogane this was a first. He had never felt attract to Fai, and even if he did he hadn't realized it yet, but for that moment Fai was under him, it just felt so right.

However much they didn't want to feel at that moment, they did – and neither one could blame the other for it. The confusion they both felt for one another against the circumstances and conditions were all in the midst of their feelings. This 'force' that pulled them together also kept them apart. "So, they just don't realize it. How sad," the silent man finally remarked.

Putting a smile back on, Fai turned around. "Excuse me? What was that?"

The blonde looked over at Kurogane who continued to eat his food silently. Fai blushed, or maybe it was shame, whatever the reason, he averted his gaze back onto his host.

"Nothing. I think you should practice what you just learned," somber eyes commented.

Fai returned back into his preppy self and used the skills he had acquired. It was an awkward moment but things seemed to be going smoothly according to the norm. It wasn't the chopstick skills he was referring to, but one day or another they would have to confront this problem. If they accepted it together, they were sure to overcome their hardships, though.

Yes, they were just so perfect for one another. They complimented each other so nicely. In fact, it was as if fate had made them they way they were just so that earth could see a broken yet beautiful love. It like shattered glass. They were _made_ for each other: two pieces of a pair. Like chopsticks. There are only two pieces and if with another chopstick of a different pair, it looks completely wrong.

* * *

Afterthoughts: I think this turned out pretty damn good! But to Hell with what I think! What do YOU think? Leave me a review on your way out, please! 


	9. KiSS 9: From Hell with Love

**From Hell with Love**

Intro: This is my thirty-second fic. I'm starting to become quite active. (smiles) Nirvana play list is on so maybe that's where some of the weirdness comes from? I don't know. Please enjoy, I know I enjoyed writing this up!

A/N: Whoo-Hoo! I've wanted to one of these for a while, so I'm glad I finally got around to it! (smiles) Please don't try this at home! Even if you do happen to find a wonderful Fai and Kurogane (which you won't because I ate them all up! (wink wink)) It **won't** work!

* * *

**CAUTION! Handle recipe with care. This recipe holds no responsibility for explosions, raging mad ninjas, or hyper-active giggles. Side effects include realizing your true love and heart burn. It is highly suggested that you leave a review immediately after use. Keep in mind that this recipe is not liable for any hazardous results or outcomes for it's your heart's desires and not mine.**

**-O-**

**Ingredients:**

1 hot-headed Kurogane

1 bubbly Fai

2 'manjuu buns,' one black and one white if possible for better results

400 pounds of sugar

½ dash of salt

3 cups of a long, dark past

25 bottles of foreign liquor

A single can of fake smiles

1,000 nights of love

74 broken promises

An infinite amount of nicknames

2 children, a male and female; female MUST have a serious case of amnesia

2 separate and completely different wishes

56 dreams that will never come true

8 tubs of ice cream

9 bottles of various mixed spices

1 complete Chippendales outfit, hot off the press

500 quarts of water

4 bottles of 100 percent pure vegetable oil

A single curse that prevents death

Memories of a land long ago, must be imported from Nihon

160 gallons of blood

1 shake-out can of black pepper

A tablespoon of denial

A pink heart-shaped box filled with chocolates

**Necessary Utensils:**

3 extra large mixing bowl

1 Ginryu

A oven stove-top

A frilly pink apron and outfit complete with matching oven mits and towels

A matching set of forks, knives, spoons, and other various common kitchen utensils

A kitchen with an extra-long island

A working sink

Baking pans, must have at least one bundt cake pan

3 Stove-top-safe pans

1 frying pan

**Before conducting recipe, make sure that the Kurogane and Fai have been grown in the same crop and kept together for a reasonable amount of time. It is suggested that a year or two is better for results.**

**Procedure:**

1. Take out Kurogane and Fai, freshly chilled from the freezer and defrost in toaster oven.

2. While the Fai and Kurogane defrost, take out the two children and place each in a single stove-top-safe pan filled with water. While the children soak, make sure that two burners are pre-heated to medium temperature. Let the boy soak for about five minutes and the girl about fifteen minutes. Place on burners until called for again.

3. Place a mixing bowl on the kitchen island with a flat surface. Place another mixing bowl adjacent to the other. In the first, put in the black manjuu bun and place the other in the one next to it. Fill bowls with remaining water, 350 pounds of sugar (dispersed evenly), and three hundred different nicknames in each bowl.

4. By this point, the Fai and Kurogane should be finished defrosting. Place the Fai in a complete Chippendales outfit. Outfit must be fresh from ironing for recipe to work. Make sure that the blonde is given the remaining nicknames.

5. Put the apron and matching outfit on the Kurogane and give him the Ginryu.

6. Let the Kurogane and Fai set as the ninja chases the mage after calling him a cute name. Make sure that the wild brunette doesn't actually cut the Fai. **If this does happen, pull the Kurogane off and take the Fai to the emergency room. Stop conducting recipe and never pull it out again.**

7. Leaving the Kurogane and Fai to play, stir the two Mokonas thoroughly. Mix the two manjuu bun into the boiling water with the children. The black manjuu must go into the boy's bowl and the white must go with the girl.

8. Place the Fai on the island and give him the ice cream to eat. It is natural for the blonde to tease the other man continuously. Make sure that the Kurogane obediently helps in the procedure. Most likely, the Kurogane will put up a little pout to the best of his abilities, but he will not be able to resist the mage's charms.

9. At this point, turn the burners onto medium-low and clean the working area up. This is highly necessary due to the next few difficult processes.

10. Turn on a third burner to high and place the frying pan atop. Once the pan is at a reasonable temperature, put in vegetable oil and mix in the following: salt, the cups of a long, dark past, the can of fake smiles, broken promises, and the dreams that will never come true. Take the Fai and place in the frying pan until a pale crisp.

11. Before the Fai is placed in, make sure the following is prepared in the last mixing bowl: a single curse, memories of a land long ago, the blood, black pepper, and the denial.

12. Place the Fai in the frying pan and the Kurogane in the bowl at approximately the same time. Make sure to mix both evenly into a thick batter. **DO NOT** over mix one more than the other. **If this happens, you have failed your recipe! Commence yourself for an explosion and look for a booking in a mental hospital.**

13. After the two are evenly mixed, take the Fai out and clean him off in the sink. After the Fai is out, do the same to the Kurogane. The Fai must come out before the Kurogane. Place Fai on the counter with the ice cream again.

14. Take the frying pan out and place in sink. Grab the bowl with the white manjuu and amnesia-case female and mix into the bowl with the black Mokona and Syaoran. Turn burner onto Medium-High. At this time, the Mokonas and children should be quite toasty and warm.

15. Wait about a few hours for the Kurogane to come to terms with his sexuality. After so, give him the box of chocolate to give to the mage. Turn the burners off and place the Mokona and child mixture to mold in the fridge. Leave the two to set until the morning.

16. Welcome back, make sure to do the final steps quickly, if you don't the Fai and Kurogane's hearts will break! This is a procedure for true **love**. Take out the frozen mold and place in the sink to defrost. Leave under warm running water until called for again.

17. Preheat oven for the highest degree possible.

18. Take out a large mixing bowl. Make sure the Fai and Kurogane are in their correct outfits. Place into bowl with the remaining sugar, nights of love, wishes, liquor, and spices. Mix thoroughly.

19. Dump the Fai and Kurogane mixture into a bundt cake pan and place in oven. Place the Mokona concoction in a separate dish if desired. Let cakes bake for about 3 ¾ hours.

20. Return to kitchen and take out cakes. Cut in half horizontally and then into fourths vertically. You should have eight thin slices from each cake. Congratulations! You have officially baked a cake for true love! Make sure to decorate your wonderful dessert!

**Usage:** This dessert serves multi-purpose in daily life. It is recommended for daily offerings of love and for use of proposal. Others uses including cleaning in dire of a sponge, a replacement for WonderBalls, and an anti-age cream when smudged.

**I'M NOT AT FAULT IF YOUR BALLS SMUDGE NATURALLY**

This recipe created by: **Yuko Ichihara**

**-O-**

There they stood, open mouthed with the sign of death in their mouths. "Wh-What the Hell is a Chippendale's outfit?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yuko-San always gives us the most _thoughtful_ gifts!" Fai exclaimed, holding the paper up with a chime in his voice.

Syaoran scratched his head. "I'm not sure if I entirely get this," he apologized, Sakura nodding in unison. Fai laughed.

"It just means that Kuro-Pii and I were _made_ for one another!" the blonde giggled. Kurogane shot a glare at him.

"'_Made_ for one another?' I don't think I like how that sounds, you damn mage," the brunette sneered.

"Oh! Mokona knows! That means Kurogane and are Fai are an item! That means they're lovey-dovey, kissy-smoochy!" the white manjuu happily sang, bouncing here and there.

"Lovey-Dovey, Kissy-Smoochy-? No way! Are you crazy? What the Hell are you talking about? Me and that-" the ninja started rambling about, making motions in the air with his arms.

Fai, grabbing the broad man's arm and pulling him into his embrace, smiled. "Ah! It's me and Kuro-Ness forever!" Kurogane, trying to shove the slender blonde away, was running like the stars do from the moon – always failing miserably.

"Ooo! Kurogane and Fai are hot n' heavy!" Mokona merrily snickered.

The two children, heads exploding in the whirlwind of 'adult' matters, stared at the letter a little harder and found another note.

**-O-**

**P.S.:** I'm sure you kids will understand this later in life. Just ignore the bumps in the night and noises from their room. **I'M STILL WAITING FOR MY WHITE DAY PRESENT! YOU OWE ME BIG!**

**Sincerely Yours Always and Forever,**

-**_Yuko-Chan _**

_**

* * *

**_

Afterthoughts: (evil laugh) I don't think I've ever seen anything like this, so I think I got some originality in it. (smiles) Well, I'm hoping to do the next fics based on pure action and dialogue because I did too much thought and analyzing in my last upload… I guess I'm just like that…? Oh well. Review and you might get to eat some of this _delicious, scrumptious, marvelous,_ KuroFai cake… OR NOT. (evil laugh)


	10. KiSS 10: Broken Smiles

**Broken Smiles**

Intro: Thirty-third fic! (screams) I hope I did alright… This number scares me. Me no likey. Well, I uploaded a lot of fics this time so I'm in the merge of going insane. (not that I wasn't already)

A/N: Everyone knows Fai doesn't smile sincerely, so numbering his smiles was fun. (smiles) Iono. Kinda 'Win a Date with Tad Hamilton'-like? Yes. It got horrible reviews but… I loved that movie. (hides)

* * *

**-AD INFINITUM-**

"Don't... Leave me. I love you."

**-O-**

Fai has twelve smiles. I decided that one week ago. It was then when I realized it's the only thing I have. These broken memories of him…

**-1-**

He looks into the sky and smiles widely. "Look, Kuro-Min. The sky really looks wonderful tonight doesn't it? Number the stars with me, won't you?" He starts counting in his language, an airy and billowy tongue much different from my own. I'm left speechless as I listen to him ramble on and on about astronomy. He looks at me and his smile softens. That's my okay to hold him. Grasping a hold of him and positioning him in my lap, I warm his freezing body. Yet again he looks up into the sky for his smile to stretch wider across his face. The color escapes from his face once again.

**-O-**

His first smile is his fake smile, an empty smile pertaining the nothingness and loneliness within him. It's worn every single waking second and has no psychological bearing to anything.

**-2-**

He carefully sits there, by the lake of a new world, humming and swinging his legs by himself. He probably expects me, but I've learned to expect that, too. I walk up behind him, cooled down by the leafy shade and the clear, reflecting water. He turns around to his side, cocking his head up to look up at me. I sit down next to him and he snuggles up to me, grabbing me by my shirt. Exhaling I look into his eyes and lay an imperfect kiss on his lips. He's quiet, but then a smile tugs at his cheeks. Commencing in laughter to shrug it off, he just sits there smiling to himself and holding my hand.

**-O-**

The second of his smiles is a quirky smile when something pleasantly unexpected happened. The only change might be that his voice is carried even more confident because he's insecure that something could have slipped past him.

**-3-**

His darker side is shown in that combat smirk of his. It's his only smile where he's willing to show the world a true side to him – a wild and tainted, heartless killer of a man. Afterwards, he just sits down and plasters a bright smile like a child in a candy store – a child that just got the most expensive and sweetest candy in the whole store. It's not like he killed anyone, but to have your blood boil for moments is just thrilling, something I can relate to. He looks me up and down, licking his lips before making both of our blood veins tingle in pleasure.

**-O-**

The third smile is his combat smile although it's more of a somber and serious smirk. Sometimes he laughs within that smile. It's filled with mockery that someone could even try to match him at combat. That's when the smile drags, though. The refusal of his magic must haunt him.

**-4-**

It was when we entered that world and we didn't know what to do. Fai may suggest lucky-guess answers, but I know that inside the wheels are turning. He often thinks when eating or participating in activities by himself. His mind works very differently so I'm not sure what exactly he thinks about. He's very serious, actually, which is why when he looks at me while thinking, I get uncomfortable. I look at him, he looks at me, he smiles that same smile yet the interior seems so different. It's strange when you can't explain these feelings because words just can't seem to cut it. I guess this is just one of the many mysteries of being in love.

**-O-**

The fourth smile is when he's thinking. With no traces of sadness, when he harbors this smile and looks at me, I get the feeling his thoughts change slightly. He smiles even broader and gets an unknown expression in his eyes.

**-5-**

We walk in – the four of us – and begin our interrogation in this world. The smile quirks up and the awkwardness ceases. The world is at ease and everyone can breathe for the short while it lasts. It's really pitiful that I can't help in stupid situations like this. All I can do is stand there in the shadows and watch as his 'brightness' exercises the company. It really is a shame, but it's not anything. It's just a fake smile pasted on with a cause in tow. All I can do is stand there; being the anti-social person I am… putting on a mask to keep my pride safe, just like Fai.

**-O-**

Fai's fifth smile is for civility. It's sincere and innocent yet still forceful. Although a small variation, we owe this 'personality' for all it's achievement in aiding in the boys' quest and bribing.

**-6-**

The conversation continues and that taboo is called. It's just another world with another variation. The face looses its color and the smile drags for just a small moment in time. Again, another smile forms, yet it's nothing alike to the previous. I can only stand behind him and get what little physical comfort I can, a glance or two at most. Memories blur, but none of it is important. What's important is that the two of us get into the room and intertwine in this bizarre ballet once more. I guess this is all I'm good for, helping him forget. But I can't make him forget, and I can't replace _him_.

**-O-**

The sixth smile is reserved for thoughts of the past and _that_ person. It pisses me off that he can still think about him! His eyes show trances of dullness and boredom, but he can still make it gleam brighter than any of the others.

**-7-**

Laughing with the white thing, he turns around, twirling in his robes. More fidgety than usual, it's so abnormal to see him this way. Getting used to what he is and choosing what's real and illusion is hard, but at this point I know that this isn't even a fake smile. He's trying to cope and so the best I can do is hold him. He pushes his head into my body and holds there in that position. He looks up at me and smiles. It doesn't change, but at least I can feel the ease that maybe – _maybe_ I'm of some help.

**-O-**

His seventh smile is when he's trying to cope. It's frantic and quizzical. He sometimes slips up when trying to paste a fake smile on afterwards. The smile is completely open and free, yet shackles him in these delusional chains.

**-8-**

"Kuro-Min, you look funny in those clothes," he says. I shrug it off. I avert my gaze and stare at the other side. He crawls onto me and smiles, pulling my chin towards his mouth. "Just like the big, black, furry puppy you are!" He pulls my head toward him and leans in. Quickly he pushes back laughing, "You thought you were going to get some?" He drapes off me once more and hangs off my limbs kissing me everywhere lightly, turning the situation into more than what it was to begin with.

**-O-**

The smile when he teases is number eight. At some point, I'm sure some other person saw this smile, however I have never seen him flash it to anyone else. It's his only lingering smile that has sincerity within.

**-9-**

Dodging my eye, he smiles with closed eyes. He turns his head and laughs strangely. You can almost see the tears behind his eyes flow, yet these dry tears of his never fall. The sorrow within that he bottles up never seems to surface the top – and that scares me. Taking the glass from the table he drinks another alcoholic beverage, his fifth bottle for the night. He's too damn self-destroying. All I can do is pull him into bed when he passes out and tuck him in. He slightly opens his eyes and gives that faint smile. "Thank you, Kuro-bon."

**-O-**

His ninth smile is when he feels weak and insignificant. Of all his smiles, this smile is the fakest. He can't even bring himself to try and make it look brighter. I know he hurts because he dodges all direct eye contact and conversation.

**-10-**

He lies on the bed and blushes to himself, quietly contemplating his thoughts. Somewhat similar to a high-school girl's crush, he rolls around the bed squealing and then calming down. Repeating the process, he squeals even louder with each beginning round. Sometimes, he even adds an, 'I love Kuro-Chan!' or a, 'Kuro-Mitchu is mine!' After all the yelling and giggling, his head starts to throb. Smiling, he digs his face into his pillow and drifts into his dreams, calling my name when he knows I'll never reach him.

**-O-**

The smile when he thinks no one's around is number ten. It's more genuine and sincere than all the rest of the other smiles, but not nearly as bright or shining. It's frantic and exploding. Actually, the most annoying.

**-11-**

Breathless, voiceless, loveless. It's so erotic. When I'm loving him personally, or even glancing at him across the table with the others around, that smile forms. A smile just for me. A sensual, loving, wanting smile. Shameless and unceasing, that's exactly what it is. My smile. Striding together in sync, he grabs my hand, looks into my eyes with power and shakes it off with that smile. He looks up again and winks while pressing his lips together to blow me a kiss. "I love you, Kurogane, you and only you. Do you know why? Because you're sexy and fuck me hard." Myself, shocked at his choice of words, stand there open mouthed. He laughs causing his lips curl up even more, knowing he won yet another stupid battle.

**-O-**

Fai's sexual smile marks number eleven. Again, this is another smile meant for only me. The kids haven't quite figured it out, but…

**-12-**

Syaoran and Sakura clasp their fists on their palms. "Ah! Kurogane-San explained this to us once!" they shout in unison. Fai's said shocked smile overwhelms his face and a rosey color appears on his cheeks. "He said that's when you and he fuck, right? He didn't really explain what 'fuck' meant, though." He tries his best to keep it together while smiling this one in particular. Unfortunately, this is past his limits. With that much of a shock, he faints.

**-O-**

Fai has a shocked smile. Similar to any John Doe's shocked or embarrassed features, his face burns up and the eyes widen. He's rarely ever embarrassed yet sometimes you just can't run away from those dirty, little secrets.

**-13-**

I take the sheet of paper called a 'receipt' in this world. Our order is my least favorite number. "Damn it. Thirteen? Fucking thirteen is unlucky," I say.

"That's strange. Where I come from, thirteen is reserved for royalty and is considered sacred," he murmurs with his hands encompassing his chin.

Glaring at him, I sharpen my gaze. "Are you," I begin, "Are you serious?"

He sighs. "Of course not, thirteen is a number of death.," he retorts.

"Don't say that!" I growl loudly, not wanting any of the spirits of the unnatural to haunt me.

"Kuro-Yun is superstitious? Interesting," he comments.

"That… is not interesting," I say, with the glare from before.

"Ah! Kuro-Bun! That was a cool face! Can you do it again?" He smiles, truly content with his remark.

My lips hint upwards, but I force them down and plaster on the best frown I can. "Nope. No way am I going to model just for your damn pleasure."

"But-Kuro-Sii!" he pleads, smiling without the intention of doing so.

There we go. That's what I love. "Fine, but only if you stop bugging me!"

"Yay!" he laughs, unnoticing his biggest fault of all.

"…Like this?"

"Yes!" he chimes with the smile brighter than the one before. This is Fai – the real Fai. Fai's real, down-to-the-core, cloud-nine smile.

* * *

Afterthoughts: I feel like eating a yam. If KuroFai were a spud, they'd be a yam. So naturally sweet and yummy inside while looking similar to a potato outside. Also, the crust is kinda hard and the inside is orange instead of the regular yellowish. Moving on from my food poetry, please review. I might feel compelled to give you a yam as well. 


	11. KiSS 11: Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Intro: Ho ho ho! This idea sprung out from a lemon I read! Make sense? Didn't think so. Anyhow, enjoy thirty-five. Miss Angry is on. (smiles) Although some people think of Avril Lavigne when I say that. I'm talking about Alanis Morisette.

A/N: A new world they are in.

* * *

They were stranded in yet another world. This time, the ninja couldn't complain. It was a wonderful world – to him, at least! Fai on the other hand, his idiot of a companion, was not very happy with the results of the world they were currently in.

It wasn't similar to the brunette's world; in fact nothing was the same. This world had strange customs, sleek buildings, and had the oddest utensils to eat with. What was similar was Kurogane's life and blood. His art, known as ninjutsu, was very popular and weapons of all kind filled the world. There was so much different brandished types of steel everywhere!

Syaoran had a small idea of what most things were, he could tell spears from swords and axes and lances and such. Sakura was completely in the dark. She knew absolutely nothing about weapons. Mokona knew a little bit about everything. There was no problem there. The problem at stake was Fai. It wasn't as though he didn't know the difference between weapons and ninjutsu arts, but it was that this area in particular didn't suit him. He was more of a pacifist than a warrior, you could say.

This world's love for weapons and lust for fighting put Kurogane at ease. The quite opposite reaction reached Fai. The ninja decided that the language was similar to his and so he went out in search of a sword to replace his former – Ginryu. Even if he couldn't understand them, there was the language of weapons, and that was universal. It required no thought and only actions. The blonde, as always, somehow ended tagging along. It wasn't as if the mage could bother him enough to distract him from the excitement. No, that was most definitely not going to happen this time.

Fai could tell faces and of course this was no exception. He knew Kurogane wouldn't pay attention to him no matter what kind of act he put up. Well, there _was_ an act he could put, but he knew it wasn't exactly time for that. Not quite just yet, that is. Kurogane was still in his denial stage and so he'd have to wait until the ninja complete opened up to him for _that_.

He just sighed as he looked at all the different combatant vendors in disgust. How could anyone possibly _live_ like this? Surrounded by weapons and… no. Just no. That didn't bode well with Fai at all. He thought that they should at least make their violence beautiful like magic…

He silenced himself. It wasn't good to think of such things, after all.

**-O-**

Kurogane inspected all the different swords. Actually, inspected didn't quite cut it. They had finally found a wonderful vendor in favor of swords, or so Kurogane said. For the first time in his life, Fai saw a side of the warrior he would've never expected. Kurogane, the great, hard-bodied, manly, powerful ninja, was flocking over swords like a fan-girl over her yaoi manga.

Fai just sighed and pretended to be interested in what Kurogane was. He didn't mind it all that much, anyways. Sure, he didn't like being in this store, but nothing took away that he would be able to black-mail the ninja later. Fai looked at the store as a whole. It was a long rectangular store the entrance on the north side and spreading to the long south-end where the register counter was. There were three aisles filled with steel and even more mounted on the walls.

Kurogane started spouting nonsense – or so it was to Fai – about different swords. He explained the difference between western- and eastern-styled swords. The next topic of his interest was explaining what made a good sword and the 'must-haves.' Finally, the ninja just _had_ to talk about hilts. Fai finally decided it was time to tone Kurogane out and plotted to annoy him ten times more than he usually did when they stumbled into the next world.

It was at that moment where Fai saw something he was interested in. Mounted on the wall was the most beautiful piece of steel – perhaps the only piece of steel Fai would say was beautiful – he had ever seen. On the black mount lay a shiny, brand new sword that was clean of innocence, as though it had never seen death in its life. It had strange markings, 'kanji' as Kurogane said they were earlier, in a white color with a beautiful blue hilt. It was like a mixture of royal blue, light blue, periwinkle, and white ribbons with two tassels of silver strands attached.

The sheath was plated in a thin sheet of pure ivory. Actually, it was ivory with a stain of blue… Sapphires complimented the blue and including more kanji-linked chains in harmony to one another. It was the most beautiful weapon he had ever seen – next to his trusty staff which he gave up, of course.

Kurogane noticed the blonde starring at the mounted work of metal. "Can you even use a sword?" he asked.

The blonde, unaware of his action, straightened up and laughed, "I thought Kuro-Puu was too busy looking at swords to pay attention to me!"

Kurogane grunted. Turning away to continue his search, Fai started talking again, "but in a single word, no. I can't. In fact, I'd rather avoid as much violence as necessary."

"Avoiding violence doesn't mean you can't fight," the ninja replied, eyes fixed on a black-sheathed sword.

"Right you are, Kuro-Min! You are oh so wise!" Fai cheered, throwing his hands in the air and evading the subject. "I stand corrected!"

Kurogane ignored him. Fai pouted frustratingly. Giving a couple of swings with his current object of attention, he sheathed the sword once more.

"This one," he remarked. Fai poked on eyebrow up. "This one," he repeated. Fai just gave up. It wasn't like him to do so, but Kuro-Min was being _difficult_. "This is the one I'm going to get. This is the sword for me."

"How do you know that, Kuro-Mou?" Fai asked, sliding closer to the brunette and getting close in his face. "Why not another sword? Why that one?"

"I just know," he stated stoically, making his way to buy the sword.

"Fine. But how is Kuro-Yan-Yan going to pay for that?" Fai innocently asked through a smirk. He highly doubted that Kurogane had brought any money, so he would probably force the ninja to give him an equivalent exchange for the funds. What to make him do…

"The money from my world seems valuable here. Remember last night? I still have a little bit more…" Kurogane took out some coins from his pocket, spare change what looked like, maybe three or four golden coins. The clerk took the money happily without a question. Fai pouted again.

Upon leaving the store, Kurogane fastened the sword onto his belt like ninjas do. The hilt shone brightly in the light of the burning sunset. Fai pushed himself into the taller man's arms, hoping to get some attention. It was pathetic but true – Fai was jealous of a lousy sword. He bit his tongue. He should've had more confidence in his lover. I mean, Kurogane wouldn't leave Fai over a sleek sword… right?

"Get off," the man growled, pushing away the blonde.

Fai just managed to grab onto each arm that pushed him away. "But Kuro-Kon! You're not being _fair_! That wasn't fair!"

"What the Hell?" the tanner man asked.

"That wasn't fair and that wasn't nice! Kuro-Chan was supposed to let me buy him that sword and then reward Fai for being so good!" the blonde pouted.

The raven-haired man looked at Fai in horror. "Are you ever good? What the Hell happened to you? Did you whack your head upside when we were in that store or something?"

"Kuro-Gan!" Fai wailed at the top of his lungs, clinging onto Kurogane's torso.

Calming the mage down, he patted the blonde's head. "Damn you're loud. Just calm down already, okay? It's not as if I did anything wrong!"

"But Kuro-Yam would rather look at a _sword_ than pay attention to me…" Fai said trailing off, allowing the fake tears to stream off his eyes and down his pale cheeks.

"**Shut up**. What should that have to do with anything? Just cut that out alright? You think this is more important than- you know what? Just forget it. I'm not going to get a headache right now just because of a sword."

"Kuro-Udon doesn't love me," the melodramatic man screamed, breaking away from the muscular man. He even had the perfect rubbing of his fake tear-filled eyes down.

'_Kuro… Udon…? What the Hell? Does he want to eat me now…?'_ he thought with a chill up his spine. Kurogane pulled Fai into his arms as was before.

"Look, it's like…" the raven-haired man recollected his thoughts, "remember what I said in the store about the sword when I said that I was going to get it?" Feeling his cheeks starting to burn up, he choked out the last sentence through gritted teeth and hardly closed eyes, "it's the same thing, alright?"

Fai's face lit up. "No, Kuro-Ran. I don't think I remember. What _was_ it that you said?"

The ninja stopped in his tracks and pulled the mage's lips to his. "Fai was a good boy, right? That's your reward. Now shut the Hell up," he said with a seductive tone in his voice. Pulling a finger up to Fai's mouth, he closed the blonde's lips shut.

Fai broke off from his lover and skipped happily in the front. Turning around he smiled and flounced his hair. "Are you admitting you love me, then Kurogane?"

In shock at the use of his whole name and Fai's sudden question, he managed to stammer what came out as a broken sentences, "No!-I-I-I mean, I didn't-I didn't say that! Not like that, at least!"

Fai jumped a few steps backwards and smiled even wider. "You said, 'not like that, at least!'" the blonde repeated, "So you are! Yay! Kuro-Bon loves me!" He threw his hands up in the air and circled the ninja, infuriating him beyond all levels and making him blush wildly.

"You-You're crazy! I didn't say that! You're wrong!" the muscular man shouted.

Fai twirled in a circle and invaded the ninja's personal space as he always did. "Oh? You're not. How sad. Because, you know… I just absolutely _adore_ you," he cooed.

The air-head, seeing as he had hit one of the other's nerves smiled. Kurogane grabbed Fai again. The blonde, expecting something else was turned around and held by one side of his neck. To his other side, a very familiar steel blade greeted his slender neck. "I named this sword Benihime. I think it's time you two met," Kurogane huskily whispered with a sneer.

Fai smiled with wide eyes on the blade. Somehow, he managed to escape the ninja's clutches. However, it was just played out like everything else. Everything was just so much more fun when seen as a game. It was exhilarating and sexy. Of course, he never played the ninja like a game. Sure, he played his emotions, but it wasn't a game. It was reality. And Kurogane, he was just naturally sexy. That's why it was so easy to get jealous over a simple nothing.

* * *

Afterthoughts: No aftherthoughts here, either! (sighs) Sorry, I write my intros before I write the fic and the afterthoughts before I upload. I must've been rushed... I got Tales of Phantasia so you could say I'll be addicting to that for a while. Until next time! 


	12. KiSS 12: Silence

**Silence**

Intro: This is my thirty-sixth fic! Yay! The only bad thing about it is that it has 'three' in there. The play list on currently is QUEEN . Well, please enjoy some refreshingly new serious stuff.

A/N: AU?

* * *

It was a gorgeous sunset. The colors merged and bended into one another while the sky retained its royal blue perfection. Their current residence was a small studio-like housing with bare furnishings and minimal amenities. It would have seemed as if this country lacked both money and resources. Though the physicality of this world seemed dim and bleak, its natural beauty couldn't be divested. It was green and fertile yet seemed to lack all existence. It had a somber type of beauty, somewhat similar to one of the party's members… 

"Kuro-Min. Do you enjoy being a ninja?" Fai asked innocently. _'Where did **that** come from?'_ was all that Kurogane could think. It had been a fairly normal night. The boy was out, scouting for the princess' feathers with the manjuu bun as he always did, never taking a rest. As for the princess herself, she had fallen asleep ages ago. As had been happening lately, the two elder 'adults' were left alone with each other's company.

"What brought this on?" Kurogane grunted, trying to enjoy the scenery. The ninja had just left the room momentarily when he was distracted by the peaceful setting. The mage, looking as to where his companion wandered off to, finally found him. After he had settled down into place, he stared in awe at what caught the ninja's attention. Most important of all, though, he was quiet. QUIET!

It was a miracle! What were the odds? Well, five minutes later, the mage just **had** to open his mouth. Groaning while scratching his head, Fai answered back to him. "Well, I was just curious why Kuro-Chu might have wanted to become a ninja." The mage turned his head to look at the ninja. Yes, Kurogane was most definitely a ninja. Everything about the broad man screamed 'ninja.'

"It wasn't my choice," he replied while scratching his back. "The heirs in my family have all been ninja. We have protected the royal dynasties since we've ever known. It's only natural that I succeed that goal as the heir."

Fai nodded slowly. "So Kuro-Run comes from a powerful family, huh? That's interesting. Most of all, Kuro-Rin lives up to what people _expect_ of him," the blonde remarked.

"Put a can on it or I'll shove my foot up your ass," the ninja said shortly.

The mage giggled. "But that wasn't my question. I asked if you _enjoyed_ being a ninja," he smirked, glancing at the brunette.

"Sure. Why not?" the taller man asked, leaning back.

"Well, it seems to me that Kuro-Gin puts his life on the line all the time to protect someone. I was just wondering if this person was worth your time. Do you think they're worth your time?" Fai asked, his eyes seeming to sharpen. His gaze stayed on this blazing scenery, though.

Kurogane didn't like where this conversation was leading. The way Fai stressed out the words 'someone' and 'you' made him uncomfortable. "It's not my choice. I protect who I need to. Are they worth protecting and do I personally enjoy protecting my princess? I guess. That's not really my choice. I don't think of it as protecting her, more of a way of serving my country and royalty. Although, I guess I wouldn't mind letting Tomoyo get just a few scratches? It might teach her a thing or two about making enemies and allies _and_ make my job easier."

Fai nodded with a 'hnn…' Kurogane looked up. "How about you? Why did you become a wizard? I highly doubt that's something passed down through family heritage. A summoner or a high priest, maybe. But a wizard?" the muscular man asked.

Fai flinched. "I'm not a wizard. Wizards only cast spells. That would be too easy. I'm a mage. I'm highly specialized in both magic and combat," the blonde replied.

Kurogane averted his gaze. "Same thing. Why'd you want to become something like that?" Fai continued to stay silent. Opening his mouth to change the subject, the ninja cut him off. "I asked you a question. You aren't going to run away from it still, are you? At least be a man and tell _someone_," the ninja snapped.

"And why should I tell you?" Fai sneered.

"Because I answered your question. Now I'm sure you know that you shouldn't pry. Consider this your punishment. Now tell me." Kurogane answered back with a sharp tone in his voice.

Fai faltered. "I became a mage to serve this person."

"Why?"

"I answered your question."

"Yeah, but come on! 'To serve this person.' What kind of person?" Kurogane asked. Turning the tables, he recalled Fai's other question, "I was just wondering if this person was worth your time. Do _you_ think they're worth your time?"

Fai flinched again. He knew he couldn't just stop. How did he end up being the one cornered? He never expected to be cornered. Not like this, at least. It shouldn't have had come as a surprise, though. This situation had happened a few times before, each time cornered by Kurogane alone. "Ashura. I became a mage to serve Ashura. Is that enough for you?"

Fai stepped up from his current position. Leaving the balcony with a stride, it seemed that an awkward silence was created in the process. He shouldn't have done that. By the time he asked the first question, 'how about you?' the smile had already started to cease. Still, the mage was special. He felt comfortable not smiling around Kurogane and yet he never frowned. It was just a serious, stoic expression.

All Kurogane could do was cover up his pride by saying things that threw more oil into the fire. Afterwards, the mage would leave with an awkward stride and go to his room. He'd roll himself up into a ball and cry silently, closing his eyes so as to not to remember his past. Alone in the silence. As for Kurogane, he was left to sit there while staring into the stillness regretting every word he said. Alone in the silence.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Serious stuff… (evil laugh) This fics are much easier. (smiles) Reviews of all kind welcome. 


	13. KiSS 13: Fever

**Fever**

Intro: Listening to Three Day's Grace play list! Fic number thirty-eight! I'm so happy. I'm ALMOST done with the evil thirties! I think I'm going to pursue the Watanuki/Domeki pairing when I loose my lust for KuroFai pair. (like that will happen) Either that, Krayon/RaenefIV, or Kamatari/Chou. There aren't a lot of fics for those pairings, either! (cries) Start the yaoi revolution, people!

A/N: (Sigh) None, really.

* * *

Fai was sick – deathly sick. 

Kurogane had told him not to eat that – oh God did he tell him.

Fai developed a sneeze, then he couldn't move, and now he had a crazy fever.

It was at that time when it dawned on Fai upon Fai that Kurogane obtained this knowledge because this was the ninja's world.

Looking around the room, he noticed the decoration was superb – silk embroidered with the best hand Fai ever saw. The bed was made of a bright red cherry wood. Complimenting the vocal point of the room, the rest of the storage was painted over in clack and had beautiful gold markings.

His eyes fell upon a tan girl, soaking a cloth in cold water.

Questions ran like crazy in his head: 'Who is that?' 'What is she doing here?' and many other inquiries.

"Where's Kurogane?" is all the blonde could muster.

The girl stared at the man in shock. Placing the towel on his head, she gave the most quizzical look Fai had ever seen. "Kurogane? You want him?"

"Where is he?" the fragile voice repeated. His fever was getting to him. Inside his head swelled and burnt, clouding his thoughts. All of his pale limbs felt extremely heavy.

"He's talking with Tomoyo-Hime about your condition. Normally, this sort of treatment would require minimal remedy but your immune system is foreign to ours," she explained, letting her black fringes cover her eyes in shame, "I am Soma, I'll be taking care of you until further decision."

"I don't want that," Fai cringed, coughing in pain, "I want Kuro-Nin here… He knows how to take care of me."

"Kuro-Nin…?" Soma's head jolted upright as she spoke, "Then you're that-! Hang on, right away!"

**-O-**

"I'm glad you're here, Kuro-Yin. That makes me happy," Fai cheered with a weak smile. He received an 'hnn' in reply. "I met Soma… She's nice but said I was in critical condition."

Crimson eyes widened.

The blonde turned his head to the ninja. "Am I going to die?"

"…I don't know," the taller man confessed.

Golden locks nodded. "Kuro-mii… is your world 'virtual reality,' too?"

The brunette quirked a smirk. Shaking his head truthfully he replied solemnly, "No."

Fai giggled, smiling brightly. "I thought it was worth asking, at least."

Kurogane sighed, looking at the side. He couldn't bare look at the other man.

"Do you think it was worth asking, Kuro-Chin?" the mage asked innocently.

"To some degree."

**-O-**

"Why do you say you're feeling better every day?" the auburn figure asked one day.

Fai picked his head up, smiling with a spark, "Why does it matter?"

"What do you think is going to happen if you die?" Kurogane growled.

"Well, I don't think I'd get into heaven," the blonde pondered, "so I think Hell is fiery and hot."

"That's not what I meant! What about the people you'd be leaving behind?" he snarled, slapping the wizard.

"I'm not," Fai paused, changing his expression into a serious stare. Glancing up at the standing male he founded a smirk, "that important to make a difference to anyone, am I now?"

"What the Hell about me, Fai?"

**-O-**

Days continued as such. Both the girl and boy aided whenever possible. Even Kurogane's princess lent all knowledge she possessed.

"You're getting worse," Kurogane told the other, who was looking out at the scenery.

"Am I?" the flaxen individual chuckled. He ran a pale finger down his tangled hair.

The ninja glared intently. "Do you have any final words?"

"Lots," Fai contorted, eyes fixating outside. "How many can I say?"

"Up to ten," a disgusted grimace replied – that's be all he could remember.

"Right then. Here goes: Sorry, I have to leave you," the blonde said, eyes almost in tears, "Kurogane… I love…"

Cerulean eyes drifted smiling straight in the eye of the ninja with an insane expression. "But I die before I can say, 'you.' Isn't that romantic?"

Kurogane glowered. That… was sick. Fai was twisted. The slippery male had way more than one screw loose in his head. How could Fai make a joke out of something that… serious?

"You can go now," the lazy man drifted, "I'm sure you can't return my feelings, anyways."

Kurogane opened the door silently. A slender hand grabbed his arm, though. "Before you go…"

The blonde tried to support himself. Crimson eyes widened. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

As the muscular man helped the mage, Fai kissed him. "I don't want to be burned to ashes. Burry me. I'm going to burn enough in Hell as is."

The raven-haired man left before any more twisting was done unto his head.

He walked into the hall, grabbing the manjuu by the cranium.

"All that damn witch!"

**-O-**

"…You accept these terms?" Yuko said blandly.

"Yes," Kurogane growled.

"I see," the witch smirked, smiling in her monotone voice, "That's the same fire that was in Syaoran's eyes. I like that."

Kurogane glared with bright crimson eyes ablaze.

"He'll forget it all – your first confession of anything," blank yellow eyes stated without emotion.

"…Right," the brunette nodded.

Yuko smirked. "Then I'll do it. Whatever you do afterwards is your choice, though."

**-O-**

Fai smiled, bouncing around with his blonde locks chasing after him. "Where's Kuro-Woo?"

"He left awhile ago," Syaoran said, smiling weakly.

White robes stopped in their tracks. "What?"

Syaoran stared at Fai, who was glancing behind his back with scared eyes and trembling lips. The boy humbly bowed, tending to the princess in the tent.

**-O-**

"…I don't remember," Fai pouted as silent tears fell from his eyes. "I don't remember anything…"

The tears fell without emotion or sound…

Down…

Down…

Down…

"What the-?"

Fai's eyes shot open. Glancing behind him, looking at the soaking wet figure. Kurogane's body dripped with water. The ninja held a dead carcass over his back and slumped it over onto the ground.

Plastering on a frantic smile, white cuffed sleeves dried the tears clean. "Ah-ahhhh! Kuro-Wee! I didn't know-!"

"I went to find something edible but it was difficult considering I can't kill. I fell into a lake and so I started coming back. On the way here, I found this," the ninja explained, pointing to the strange, dead animal.

"So you didn't leave me? We didn't get to your world or anything?" Fai questioned, smiling brightly.

"…Hell no, stupid mage. And don't say it like that. I will get back to Nihon whether you like it or not," the brunet scowled.

Fai paused. "Good. I didn't remember anything like that."

The taller man sat down cross-legged to roast the kill on the fire. The mage crawled down on all fours, embracing the other. "Kuro-Fan… I love you. I was scared when I thought you left me…"

"I know…" he replied stoically.

"How?"

Kurogane glanced behind, eyeing Fai with softer eyes than usual.

"Because I made a promise once upon a time in a dream."

"A dream?"

"It was only a dream… for you, at least," the ninja whispered into the other's ear, embracing him warmly. "But I think that's for the better."

* * *

Afterthoughts: Oh my gosh... I didn't have any afterthoughts last time... Sorry-ness for that... 


	14. KiSS 14: Seeing Double

**Seeing Double**

Intro: Whoo-Hoo! So I finally got everything I needed to do done! (cheers) I went to Dare2Share in Phoenix the other day and had a **blast**! Just a really unexpected thing I wanted to share because I think it comes with this message: 'Joy is everywhere!' Have a freaking **WONDERFUL** St. Patrick's Day everyone!

Last bit of rambling: Sorry to all the people who marked me as a fave author and now have their e-mail adresses all spammed out because I deleted and uploaded chapters. I'm still getting everything in order. (sighs) On the other hand, I corrected the small spelling and grammar errors (mostly) and I'll go back and explain my 13th yam.

Thank you to: Mizu-Tenshi, Toshi.is.dead., Touketsu Iji, kaze Ookami, Azalee, Hinaningyo, Yurikitsune, Attiqah Gensui, ElianaRei, ZRedPoppy, Ratt-San, LoversPastForgotten, wolfram.ex, flying metal child, Anonymous (Toshiisdead) who reviewed (even though Toshi is listed twice 'cause she's anon). I'm going to have to start living up to expectations! Oh no! (cries) I feel under pressure now.

A/N: I've wanted to do this for a while so please ignore the clichéd-ness. Oh yeah, this fic has absolutely nothing to do with St. Patty's so tough shamrock. (laughs hysterically – I made a joke!) (ahem) Please hold your head while reading this. I'm not liable if you get nosebleeds or headaches.

* * *

They arrived in a new world yet again. Something was different about this reality. It was familiar in all building and dress aspects. What was strange were their customs. 

Sakura and Syaoran stayed behind at the inn. As the princess was used as a means of funds via gambling, the wizard, ninja, and manjuu set out to find housing. Fai and Kurogane found a nearby lodging very quickly to their dismay. However, it was uncomfortable answering the bizarre questions given to the two.

Strolling up to the counter, Fai merrily chatted away with the receptionist. Kurogane sighed, swatting away at the white thing above his head. The blonde, short-haired woman examined the two. A tall blonde and an even taller brunette so different from one another just appeared stunning together. She smiled. "Of course I can find you two lodging! Answer a few questions beforehand, please."

The auburn man began fidgeting, not liking the questions asked. Questions like, 'have you two been sexually active together?' and 'Are you two bound together in holy matrimony?' popped up at random. What was even more unnerving was, 'What is your sexual preference?' Even worse, Fai answered back: 'Kuro-Poo-Sexual!' and then began tugging at his arm.

The young woman clasped her hands together with delight. "My! What a cute couple! The honeymoon suite would be just perfect! Your two companions are a small girl, a boy, and that charming animal, yes? I'll put them in a nearby suite as well."

She giggled, blushing as she handed the two their keys. Kurogane stared strangely at the mage who was laughing continuously. What was so funny? What the Hell was a 'suite?'

Grabbing the black-clad man, Fai ran out of the lobby, still laughing. Upon reaching the designated numbered room, he banged the doorknob. After shoving the strange metal utensil in, the threshold clicked open. Fai examined the room. It was a very sleek, sharp fashioned room – just as the dress was. The blonde was very much content with the style.

Turning to the white thing Fai scratched his head. "Mokona, do you sense a feather?"

"Mokona does, but it's far away!" the white bun cheered, propping its ears up.

kurogane snorted. "This world already seems like a pain-in-the-butt."

Fai, who had averting his gaze from the ninja, finally took a small glimpse at the brunette. Kurogane glanced back, realizing he was being stared at. Fai faltered, beginning to commence laughing again.

**-O-**

"You can't be serious!" Kurogane bellowed, almost creaming.

"I don't think it's that bad Kuro-Tan," Fai sighed, "I get to spend more time with you!"

"We have no choice," Syaoran replied, calming the two down. Kneeling down, he overlooked his princess with soft eyes. "This world has something against females."

Fai scratched his head, leaning on one of the cream room walls. They were of a plastered material, so it attracted static electricity, making his hair attach onto the foundation. "I don't think it's so much that," he confessed, "rather, they have something against female-male relationships."

Skimming over the ninja's body quickly he laughed. "The receptionist seemed pretty independent and happy, but I believe she assumed that Kuro-Min and I were together like that. When I brought up Sakura-Chan, she didn't even bother thinking anything of it. Instead she just ignored it and continued with the whole conversation's past."

Syaoran nodded. "You may be onto something, Fai-San! When in the bar, they threw both the princess and I out when I protected her from a drinker's bottle. All I did was almost hug her, practically!"

"After you protected her, though, yes?" Fai commented, now leaning out of the room's window. This world was beautiful. He wondered how they could think of such dreary things such as death, violence, or sexuality when in such a place. "Maybe they assumed the wrong thing."

Kurogane glared at the boy who was now cradling the princess in his arms. The girl had fallen asleep long ago but Syaoran was just as intent – if not more – on protecting her still. "So what are we going to do about the missy?"

Syaoran clenched the girl's limp body even tighter as those words left the ninja's mouth.

"We're going to leave Sakura-Chan here then?" Fai sighed, "Sakura-Chan is your world, after all. We never know when you'll snap. If something were to happen out there…"

Syaoran glowered into the red wall, eyes ablaze. "I won't leave Sakura-Hime alone!" the boy confidently assured, gripping a hand into a fist. Punching his hand into the bed, he scowled at Fai. "I won't ever allow anything to harm her again!"

Fai nodded in understanding. "Right then, I suppose one of us should stay with Sakura-Chan as the other two take Mokona to find the feather."

"I'll go," Syaoran retorted, fire in his eyes.

"I'll go as well," Kurogane smirked, "if there's going to be any violence."

"Right then, I'll stay behind," Fai chuckled, "Just remember, you two… this world assumes man-man relationships. You might be confronted with situations that require you to act in a romantic relationship."

Syaoran flinched while Kurogane gulped. It almost seemed as if the puppy pair was sick. The smaller doggy bit his tongue on accident. The big puppy… he was choking, on his own spit, of course.

The two stared in awe of one another. Demeaning, malicious, wrong, absolutely derogatory ideas entered their membranes against will. The brunette starting shaking his head to attempt ridding himself of the evil thoughts. Syaoran was on the merge of having a meltdown, though.

"**HELL NO**!" Kurogane yelled, causing the walls to vibrate.

Syaoran started trembling in fear. "Uh… Um…"

Fai giggled. "Bring me back something good to eat, okay?"

The smallest boy glanced at the blonde. "Fai-San! You should go with Kurogane-San!" he stuttered, flipping his hands up and down.

Fai hindered all emotion as he poked an eyebrow up. "Me?"

"…Yeah," the young hero trailed off, "the other day… you know."

The flaxen man blushed ferociously – a first time seeing him so for anyone. He started whispering, tucking a golden lock behind his ear, "That was a mistake."

The ninja excused himself from the room, signaling he was going for a walk.

The mage's hair bounced in shame as he recalled that precious memory…

**-O-**

It was dark, scary, lonely… the perfect definition of a dark night.

"Just one?" Fai repeated, almost stupidly.

"…Yeah, and… not that long either, okay?" the taller replied, blushing furiously.

The mage didn't wait for any more restrictions, only letting his body do the talking. Kurogane eventually returned the kiss, not even allowing Fai to break off when he wanted.

Then, it happened. For a split second he wondered at the two consenting adults. With wide eyes he stood there, speechless.

The dark was expelled by the bright light that gleamed from the doorway. They couldn't hide – couldn't run away. Kurogane broke the kiss to begin yelling obscenities at the blonde.

Fai's eyes welled up as pin lips trembled. "It's not…"

**-O-**

"I won't leave Sakura-Hime alone and I **will not** go with Kurogane-San if others will assume that of me and him. I can't believe they could expect us to do such things…" Syaoran growled, unyielding. He cradled the past out princess in his arms even more gently. "You go with him. That would be the best."

'_Damn. Not even a contraction for that… and stressed out syllables! How… absolutely shameful,'_ Fai thought with closed – almost painful – eyes. White clothes ruffled as the blonde sat on the freshly made bed, wondering what to do.

"…Fai-San," Syaoran started as he locked eyes with the mage, "did you force him to do that?"

Giggling was the response to the question. The wizard's eyes faltered as he attached another fake smile. "…Not really."

**-O-**

The mage stood on the bed, looming up at the window. For some strange reason, it was high suspended above the beds. It was a small window so the small light shone onto the blonde's face. It was the only source of light in the room.

Fai seemed rather… beautiful. The warrior couldn't take his eyes off of him.

A flaxen face didn't drift, only formed into a smile. "Do you want to kiss me, Kuro-Chin?"

His face finally impended over the ninja – giving a meek, charming smile.

"Not really," Kurogane said, averting his gaze.

It was quick – a blink of an eye – and already Fai was inches away from the brunette's face. "So a part of you does… You can kiss me right now if you lie."

A blush crept onto Kurogane's face. He shivered upon the blonde's touch. Fai only kept getting closer… closer… closer…

"Just one," the dark figured stated.

**-O-**

There was a lingering silence until Kurogane busted in.

Fai smile tittered, throwing his hands up in glee. "How was Kuro-Fan's stroll?"

"Terrible," the raven-haired man contorted with a disturbed and distressed stare.

The two left behind poked their eyebrow up. "Why's that?" they inquired in sync. Fai's face was particularly interested, most likely so he could tease the other soon after.

"None of your business," the man grimaced.

Fai's face faded slightly. Upon seeing the mage, the other man felt the least guilty.

"Well…" the ninja started, scratching his back, "there was this pretty girl. Not any just any pretty, she was **beautiful**, GORGEOUS!"

Fai flinched at that statement.

Kurogane continued, "So she came up to talk to me out of nowhere! She asks if I'm single and I say, 'yeah,' so then she asks if she could kiss me right then and there!"

The blonde nodded. "What did you say?" he asked, his voice vacillate, his stare sharp.

"I said 'Hell no.' When she asked me, I looked at her bust and she didn't have one! So she goes God-knows-where and six other 'shims' come running after me! It was freaking scary! So I came back," Kurogane explained.

Fai's face only tottered longer. Finally he was able to stabilize his smile. "Yay! Kuro-Woo didn't cheat on me!"

"SHUT UP, YOU!" the ninja growled.

'_Seriously, he **needs** to stop. The kid is going to get ideas between this and that…'_ he thought. Fai hadn't stopped making a joke out of it since that night. Kurogane was not anyone's lover – much less a man – and it would stay that way until he had served completely loyal to Tomoyo-Hime and she therefore dismissed him. _'Afterwards I could marry, though. I could probably convince Fai to stay with me… Not sure if everyone else would be okay with that, though… OH MY FUCKING GOD! NO!'_

As Kurogane started banging his head against the wall, Fai seized the clothes the two adults would have to wear in this new world. "Rightie-O! Kuro-Wan-Wan and I will be on our way!"

After grabbing Mokona the blonde happily locked the door behind the three. "Where to first, Mokona?"

The white manjuu smiled. "Mokona senses the feather over there!"

**-O-**

"I don't think we're ever going to find this damned feather," Kurogane sighed, slumping over the table with his cheek on the top. The brunette glanced up at the mage. Fai… was not acting like Fais do.

This side of Fai was aggressive. The blonde glared at every single person who came near Kurogane and would tug at his sleeve with a pouting glare when the ninja spoke to anyone. It was almost like he was… jealous.

Jealousy… that wasn't it… It couldn't be… could it?

Sure, it was true that every person down the street had tried flirting shamelessly with Kurogane, but still… Even so, he should be grateful to the mage. If not for him, he'd be running on the streets away from the mobs.

Fai flinched, holding his stomach suddenly.

"Are you..?" Kurogane started, eyeing flaxen skin strangely.

"Bathroom. Be right back. DON'T talk to anyone!" the mage snapped, leaving the table suddenly.

The brunette growled. He had no idea what to do or where to start. Not only could they not find the feather, Fai was acting strangely and that worried Kurogane. That name… Ashura… it hadn't even been spoken. He was sure. He would remember that name. Once he met the guy he was going to kill the bastard, after all.

He sighed.

"Kurogane doesn't need to worry!" the manjuu cheered, allowing its red earring to bounce.

The ninja eyed the white thing. "What do you mean?"

"Making people fall in love is one of Mokona's one-hundred-and-eight super secret special abilities!" it giggled in good spirits.

Kurogane would have strangled the bun there and then but Fai pulled his seat out and smiled quietly. It was… so weird.

"…That was quick," the ninja stated with caution.

The blonde smiled, placing his elbows on the table with his hands tucked under his chin. He started eyeing the other man lazily, batting his eyes every now and then. "Was I? I didn't mean to take soooooo long!"

Kurogane twitched. "Are you… feeling alright?"

"Of course, Kuro-Gyn!" blue eyes chortled. "Do I **seem** weird to you?"

"Uh…" the warrior slurred.

"Because," the pale man started, cupping Kurogane's face in his hand, "I'll change it for you. I'd do anything for you. I'd **die** for you. Only you, though."

That's when Kurogane reached the conclusion that one: Fai was either drunk, two: or seriously disturbed – hang on, he was already seriously disturbed – or three: fell on the toilet and had his memory erased and some crazy psychotic vision of life was pounded into his mind. Really, he was leaning on the third option.

Turning his head away and laughing hysterically, Fai's glance fell upon the manjuu. "Why's Mokona here?"

**-O-**

"Damn you, Kuro-Yin! I told you not to move! Did you give out table to some cute guy who walked up to you and started flirting or what?" Fai yelled – clearly mad. He imagined both Mokona and the other guy had him figured out so it was okay to be mad.

Kurogane glanced up from the table. "Uh… sorry? I thought you were getting a table but didn't see you so I just grabbed another one. I bought you a drink… you didn't seem like yourself and right now… it looks like you need to talk."

Fai glared at the table. "Where's Mokona?"

"Eh? We left it," Kurogane reminded the mage.

"I don't remember that…" Fai started.

"Just forget about it," the raven-haired man said, seating the blonde in his lap. "You're gorgeous."

"K-Kuro-Nin..?" Fai quivered wide-eyed. Too late to say anything else – his mouth and the other's were locked together in passion. This wasn't Kurogane… not _his_ Kurogane, at least.

**-O-**

The brunette gave up on explaining. The blonde agreed that they left the hotel – with the boy and girl behind – but couldn't agree that they had brought Mokona along. Throwing his hands up in frustration, he groaned. "Fine, whatever. Just shut up."

Fai's face wobbled. In fact, it almost looked like he was going to cry. "Who… the Hell are you?"

"I could as you the same thing," the ninja retorted.

"I-I-I'm Fai. **Your** Fai," blue eyes cooed as they welled even bigger.

"C-Come on! Don't cry!" the hard-headed man started fretting. Even if it wasn't Fai, it sure as Hell looked like Fai.

He caressed the blonde into his arms. The hair swayed away as the man stole a quick kiss. Fai's mouth curled into a smile. "You fell for it again, Kuro-Yam! I love you! You're-such-a-baby!"

'_Oh he did not… just… call… me… a baby!'_

**-O-**

Fai broke the kiss off. "What in Hell's name are you? You're not my Kuro-Tin. He doesn't… **do** things… like that."

The brunette stared at the blonde with a quizzical expression. Finally, he started laughing. "That's great, Fai! I love you so much! You're so much, I don't think I can handle you!"

The blonde growled, slapping the man across the face.

Mokona's eyes opened up.

**-O-**

"Ohh-! Someone over there got slapped!" the blonde said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Kurogane asked. The blonde didn't even acknowledge him. "HEY! **Listen** to me!"

"Let's go see who proposed to who!" the flaxen man cheered, grabbing the other's hand.

**-O-**

A big lump fell onto the floor. Crimson eyes gleamed up with zeal. "My God, Fai! Yes! YES! YES! YES!"

The tall man grabbed the blonde into a dip and locked him into another kiss – just as romantic. "Although **_I_** was planning to propose, I will most definitely marry you!"

Fai stared into those familiar eyes with a crooked smile. "Excuse me?"

"…What the-?" Kurogane stated blankly. Staring at the two figures – one that looked like himself and the other like Fai – who was standing besides him…

Which meant…

"Why do you look like me?" the even more psychotic Fai asked the real Fai.

The other Kurogane grabbed the Fai nearby him. "Who the Hell are you?"

Kurogane grabbed his head. This was over his capacity. "That's what** I** want to know!"

The strange black-clad man grabbed the blonde nearest him into an embrace. He grabbed a feather out of his pocket. Slipping the feather into the blonde locks of his lover, he smiled most delicately. "I promise to love you forever until I die."

The Fai besides the world-traversing Kurogane pouted. "I think you're my Kuro-Poo! It's not fair! I've wanted to get married to you since kindergarten!"

Fai blinked at his clone. "Yeah… you have the wrong guy. I don't want to marry you. I actually have a couple of people I'm personally interested in."

The confused man stared at the two. Scratching his head, he inspected the other Fai. In the meantime, Fai was able to inspect the feather tangled in his hair – perfect, light, and complete with the strange markings.

"You're my Fai," the clone murmured. "You're the one I want to marry."

"Really, Kuro-Chan? I'm so happy!" the blonde squealed through tears and excitement.

Fai ignored all of the commotion. "Kuro-Um, I got the feather. We can go," Fai cheered, grasping a hold of his Kurogane who was passed out on the floor.

"HANG ON!" Kurogane's duplicate bellowed. "Give that back!"

Fai glanced over his shoulder. "Eh? Can't I keep this? I kind of need it…"

"Don't you know anything? After slapping one in the face," the cloned Fai started, "the other accepts by tying the feather into the other's hair! Those are the agreements of proposal!"

Fai blinked, "Um… Well, you see," Fai commenced, smiling brightly and hugging his partner's arm as he pointed to the cloned Kurogane, "I was proposed to by that guy! But now I'm sad because he says he doesn't want to marry me! So I need this feather because-"

The couple stared at the rambling man – probably thinking he was a psycho or something.

Kurogane brushed himself up from the floor. "Damn mage…"

Fai smiled, pointing to the feather. Kurogane nodded in understanding. "We need this. It has special markings on it, you see?"

"That's why I got it," the angry brunette growled tugging on his lover. "Because it was special! So I could give it to him!"

Kurogane slapped Fai who in turn quickly carried out his role. "There now, are you happy?" the ninja sneered.

"How long have you two…" Fai's duplicate started, staring at the two harshly, "loved each other?"

Kurogane gulped. Fai opened his mouth to speak but the brunette closed it. "I've loved him since I first set eyes on him a few years ago. Ever since that day, he has absolutely drove me insane! I can't think straight or even eat right! Every night he shares a bed with me and I can't **stand** not being able to abuse him in ways you only see in the movies!"

The blonde blushed in reply, squealing at the sound of a hyper-active bunny-rabbit. "That was amazing! Yeah! You two go get married right now!"

His lover didn't seem too thrilled about that idea, however. The shorter man quickly hushed him up by tapping his cheek and reasoning, 'Now! Now! That's romantic! A WONDERFUL first confession! We've dated each other for how long? It's just a feather anyways!'

**-O-**

"…it was good Mokona showed up afterwards and escorted us out, huh, Kuro-Tsuhi?" Fai sternly stated, turning around to confront the ninja.

The muscular man caressed Fai by his head, running his hand through the golden locks. "So what's really on your mind?"

"It hurt," the other man said, looking down in shame, "I thought my heart would burst out of joy… but then it broke."

The man didn't move, only continued running his hand through.

"When you said I drove you insane… and that you were amazed when you first set eyes on me… It was a beautiful speech… but it's all wrong." Pale limbs started trembling under Kurogane's touch. "We haven't known each other for a couple of years and you don't love me and you don't wish you could abuse me in bed. Do I really mean so little that you rather help Syaoran than break me? Am I so… disgusting to you?"

"What would you have done?" the opposing figure roared.

"Our clones were in love with each other," Fai stated blandly. "Didn't you notice?"

"That wasn't what I asked," the auburn brunette snarled.

"I…" a fragile voice trembled, "wouldn't have had to lie if I said I loved you…"

Cerulean eyes glazed over, glistering in the moonlight.

Fa laughed, turning around and skipping ahead. "Ha! That was a really retarded way to profess my love! Especially to someone like you, huh? Just forget it. Forget it all."

"My time," Kurogane grunted as he briskly walked ahead the pale man.

Fai's eyes widened. "What..?"

"It's been a few years my time," the ninja growled, pausing to scratch his head, "And for your F-Y-I, you do drive me insane, I was amazed when I first set eyes on you – although I thought you were a woman – and I do have the most erotic urges to abuse you in bed."

Fai stood silent – at a loss of words.

"And another thing-" Kurogane continued, "Your profession of love wasn't… as retarded as mine."

Fai smile, hugging the big figure. Kurogane hugged the other back, glad the mage wasn't looking at the crazy blush on his face.

"Well then," Fai giggled, grasping a hold of the auburn man's hand, "Let's enjoy this world until it pushes us away, yes?"

* * *

Afterthoughts: When I wrote Moko-Chan fan I thought of this: "Ritchan-San can fan his ban-ban for the fan!" Mind boggler for the perverted Furuba Rit-Chan fans out there. I know I'm one. (laughs) What I would love to do to that HAWT son-of-a-MOVING ON! Otay, otay, otay. Sorryness for the random chat. This is my second largest one-shot. (smiles) Now review! (e-vile cackle) 


	15. KiSS 15: Mission: Capture the Big Puppy

**Mission: Capture the Big puppy**

Intro: Number fourty-three! The evil threes are present again... KRIV is up and running. (smiles) I have to type the rest though, I've been really busy lately. Oh! Moi B-Day ish next Sunday! Turning fourteen! New Kuro-Dominant lemon in the works.

A/N: I like the stalker subject and Fai is just insane, so it works.

* * *

**-O- Mission: Begin Transaction -O-**

Diary Input for Week 1, Day 1; Mission: Look at Kurogane  
Today is the first day of the mission. Exactly 3 days, 16 hours, 24 minutes, and 7 seconds ago I met the most intriguing character ever. His name is Kurogane and the only reason I waited 3 days, 16 hours, 24 minutes, and 21 seconds to talk about him is because I met him last Friday.

Here Kuro-Woof comes, exactly on schedule. It's officially been 3 days, 16 hours, 24 minutes, and 20 seconds since I saw him last. He will never know it, but these past three-and-a-half days I have been watching him carefully from afar. He has no idea that I trailed him home on Friday, checked him out in the shower on Saturday, or slept in the tree outside his bedroom to watch him sleep on Sunday. Yes, by this point I know my Kuro-Wan's schedule quite well.

Results for Week 1, Day 1; Mission: Look at Kurogane  
The subject woke up at 5:30 and proceeded to take his morning bath. His soaking water was filled of a rose-scented bubble-bath flavor and he washed his hair thoroughly. As he dried, the viewer had a clear view of his auburn muscles and family jewels.

At 6:00 the subject ate a morning meal consisting of 4 slices of toast with jam and jelly, 2 eggs over medium, 5 slices of bacon, 5 sausage links, 3 pancakes, a bowl of cereal, and a single cup of both orange juice and milk. At 6:20 the subject arrived at school upon leaving his house. His choice mode of transport was walking. The big puppy practiced an early session of kendo until 7:30.

At that time, he sparred with another kendo player and knocked the shit out of him for 15 minutes. Kuro-Pin then took a quick shower in the same view as earlier. After the short cleansing, the sexy male went to school and arrived at class earlier than most students. The time was 8:15. At 8:30 to 12:00, the subject attended his particular elective course and the bulk subjects of math and English.

Kuro-Chu proceeded to eat lunch on the rooftop to feel Japan's notorious winds. The reason for his lone eating was to, 'meditate on the nourishment of the food.' His lunch consisted of a large bento box with various types of sushi, rice balls, two bowls of rice, and three side dishes of vegetables. He returned to class and stayed until 13:45. From 14:00 to 15:30, the big puppy participated in his after-school kendo club and practiced.

Afterwards, the subject returned home and immediately rushed up the stairs to his room. The homework assigned to him captured his attention for four-and-a-half-hours. At 20:00, the big puppy ate a dinner of four pieces of steak, one rotisserie chicken, and sides of green beans, mashed potatoes, and rice. The subject returned to the shower for a final rinse and fell asleep at 22:15.

**-O-**

What the HELL! The damn psycho had been following my trail all day! The blonde even took down notes of my meals. For criss-sake! He could at least talk to me or something! Don't just… watch me. It's disturbing. Well, actually, scratch that thought. He forgot my sides for dinner and just showed up on my porch to confirm what I had eaten for dinner. That… was scary. I mean, it looked like he was enjoying himself as he watched me do my homework. THE WHOLE TIME! Got to make sure I lock the damn window in the shower next time.

"Look at Kuro-Pii…"

**-O-**

Diary Input for Week 1, Day 2; Mission: Watch Kurogane Run  
Second day of the mission! I must say, what a fine job I have done! I congratulate myself. Although, I hop he thinks nothing of the porch incident… All I can say in conclusion of yesterday is this: trees are very uncomfortable to sleep in! Make note to bring a sleeping bag next time I decide to watch Kuro-Chan sleep.

Note to remember: Kuro-Chu has a very (underline x5) nice body! (Add fan-girl squeal here) I might add it's even better when he touches himself. However, the best part of the drying technique is when he flexes his muscles in front of t eh mirror. It's both enjoyable and humorous. Will add in shower scene soon!

Results for Week 1, Day 2; Mission: Watch Kurogane Run  
The subject woke up at the designated time and carried out the morning schedule as yesterday. Due to the free space caused by this, here is the shower exclusive:

First he turns on the water. The approximate hot water-to-cold water ratio is 3-to-1. As the water spurts out, he grabs a bottle of bubbles and squirts it in to foam. After the water is set and starts to fill with bubbles, the subject removes his clothing – starting with his shirt and moves downwards. As the puppy removes his clothing, he massages his muscles intently, working out **any** kinks that may have been there prior.

By the time of completion, the water is filled. He slips into the bath and sighs in pleasure. Please note that the sighing is even to drive anyone insane.

On the ledge of the bath there is a bottle of rose-scented oil and a similar-scented can of rock-salt. He sprinkles in the rock salt then rubs himself with the oil. He rubs his whole structure evenly, giving just as much attention to one part as he does the other. It seems as though the subject enjoys massages his neck the most. He seems to smile and moans in deeper tones than the regular.

Eventually, the subject drains to bath and turns on the shower with cold water to rinse off the oil. He turns everything off to drain when he finishes completely. After stepping out of the shower, he grabs a black towel and shakes himself like a dog. (Big puppy! You get it?) He continues the shake briskly as he dries his body off. He gives special attention to his… spot. (Details on this are shady because I fell out of the tree and started convulsing.)

Kuro-Pon did not go to school today. The big puppy left at 7:00 to play hooky. Hot spots of importance include a sword shop, a McDonald's, a clothing store, a scent shopette, a music vendor, and four ramen stands. In addition to his five lunch stops, the big puppy bought many wholesale snack packages along the way to nibble on.

I was gone for a total of 5 minutes, 4 milliseconds, and 3 nanoseconds to capture a disguise. What took place in the elapsed time is unknown. At 10:26 the subject went to an arcade to play a variety of machines. His play list includes shooter games, a few retro-handle machines, gambling games, pachinko, and one-on-one fighter games in which he played a samurai.

Lunch time for Kuro-Wan was from 12:00 to 12:30. However, the big puppy did not eat much because he had been snacking often the entire day. From 12:30 to 15:30 the boy was enraptured in a game called, 'Dance Dance Revolution.' After loosing at a few rounds of crane games, the male finally left the arcade at 16:00.

Upon reaching his house, he told his parents that he had stayed longer at kendo practice because he had already finished all his homework. The subject climbed up the stairs and reached his room, locking it shut. After watching a samurai movie, 2 TV shows, and listening to music for 7 minutes and 16 seconds, the boy ate a dinner similar to the day prior and carried out his nightly routine.

**-O-**

Oh.My.God. He is most definitely stalking me! I tried to shake him off today when I noticed he was watching me walk to school. Even in the Shibuya district I couldn't get rid of him! Things are getting scary. Like his, 'disguise,' for instance. What kind of retard goes and buys a costume consisting of a leather hat, a dark trench coat and boots in broad daylight! Oh yeah, the whole shower thing was pretty disturbing, too. My mom was about to call the police and an ambulance when he started limping away as he convulsed. Something is seriously disturbed with him. Clearly, it needs to stop. I just don't know how to run away from it all…

"Watch Kuro-Bin run…"

**-O-**

Diary Input for Week 1, Day 3; Mission: Run, Kurogane ,Run  
The mission is coming together nicely! I can't believe it; I was almost caught sprinting across his lawn yesterday. Yeah, I'm thinking about sending him one of those letter with the words cut out from magazines and newspapers. Maybe calling him and saying, 'I'm outside your window and can hear you breathing,' would be better? Only one way to find out!

**-O-**

The blonde watched his breathing, making sure not to make a sound. Fai stepped a few strides closer to run behind yet another pillar. Poking out his head to ensure his safety, he walked onto the main walk soundlessly again. He was alert, ready to leap to the side for when the brunette swung his head back.

Kurogane sighed, stopping in his tracks. "Look, I know you're there and it's kinda scaring me. Can't you walk and talk with me like regular people?"

Fai's cerulean eyes widened. "You… knew I was following you?"

"In your speak," Kurogane stopped, confronting the other, "you've been stalking me for 5 days, 6 hours, 13 minutes, and 26 seconds."

"You've been keeping count!" the flaxen boy squealed; now attached to the taller's arms. Auburn cheeks blushed furiously, cornered in their own doing.

Shoving the other off, Kurogane recomposed himself. "Just… tell me what you want with me."

"What I want?" Fai giggled, slipping his hand into Kurogane's thick palm, "Well, all the perverted stalker urges aside, I want to be more than just friends with you."

Kurogane stopped mid-stride, shocked at what was happening.

Fai twirled around and blushed, shrugging his shoulders. Stepping in, he inched a few centimeters away from chapped lips. "You're strong, good looking, and I know all your good points that no one else knows. Who wouldn't fall in love with that?"

"You do realize that we're both guys?" Kurogane asked, as if Fai hadn't realized the butch individual was indeed a male.

Crimson eyes widened as Fai licked Kurogane's lips.

"Does that answer everything you need to know?" the blonde giggled, smiling innocently.

The athlete growled, clenching a fist as he forced his eyes shut.

"I'm not even your friend. In fact, you barely know about me. But you know, I'm absolutely _crazy_ about you. However, I guess this is kind of sudden for you, eh?" Fai sighed, averting his gaze. He was smiling, but also in pain. It was as if he had already been rejected.

Briskly striding, Kurogane grabbed Fai's slender wrist. "That doesn't matter. You're not my friend, right? You're my stalker. That means you want to hurt me. You're a bad person."

"I haven't hurt you," Fai stated confused, "yet."

"Don't make me spell it out," Kurogane groaned. Fai shot him another quizzical stare.

Through a furious blush, the taller managed to choke out, "What I'm saying is, for the past 5 days, 6 hours, 54 minutes, and 7 seconds I've been falling for my stalker."

Fai's blue sparkles gleamed up at their crimson counterparts with a smile. "You're late for your early kendo session, according to my information, but if you hurry you might be able to catch a brisk shower."

Kurogane's lips perked upwards into a smirk – a first for Fai, That was a definite, 'Hell yeah.'

"Run, Kuro-Chang, run."

Results for Week 1, Day 3; Mission: Run, Kurogane, Run  
Let's just say that I got to take a shower and skip all my classes to spend time with Kuro-Mon. When we got, 'home,' Kuro-Tan said I had to stop taking the notes down because he wouldn't be willingly to move onto our next activity if I was still hung up on a stalker mission. And so, the next phase of the mission began. Of course, I **can't** write that down here...

**-O- Mission: Accomplished, End Transaction -O-

* * *

**

Afterthoughts: Better than afterthoughts, it's after hours! (laughs like crazy) I'm feeling a little drunk, so please excuse my behavior. Please give me any reviews because I have cookies here. (wink wink)


	16. KiSS 16: Forty Winks

**Forty Winks**

Intro: -MUSIC: Green Day, 'Long View'- Okay, so here's some catching up on the fluff I haven't written in a long time. This is counting as the, 'Sleeping Beauty,' upload…yeah. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this strand. Give yourself a pat on the back! (smiles) Picking up on the fic numbers... this is like... fifty-three.

A/N: About the title: 'Forty Winks' is a phrase meaning, 'to slumber,' not forty literal winks. (laughs) So you could say, 'I'm going to have forty winks tonight!' People might stare at you funny, though.

* * *

"You're going to bed, Kuro-Chin?" Fai asked, happily trailing with a skip.

"Yeah," Kurogane grunted, "And you're not."

"We're sharing a room again. It wouldn't be right if you or I slept in Sakura-Chan's room and Mokona always sleeps with her. You really don't have a choice," reasoned the mage.

With a sigh, the ninja let go a breath of air. "Well you're not sleeping in my bed."

"I'm not sleeping in…?" Fai laughed, "You don't honestly expect me to go after you _like that_, do you?"

The ninja stared at the other dumbfounded. "I think after all's said and done I can expect you to do something like that."

Fai laughed again. "Kuro-Chin's cute but he doesn't like me. There'd be no point in it."

Kurogane blushed silently.

Fai murmured something under his breath a quick moment. Then, it clicked. "I get it! Kuro-Gan has a **weak** spot in bed!"

"What the Hell?" Kurogane demanded, "That doesn't even **sound** right!"

Fai laughed again. There was a certain gleam in his eye that told Kurogane tonight would not fair so well for himself. He gulped harshly.

**-O-**

The clock rang twelve times. Fai was excited as can be. Kurogane had a weak spot having to do with him not wanting Fai in his bed. Friends shared beds. There would be nothing wrong in sharing a bed with Fai, but he didn't want to. There must be a deep, dark secret… And Fai was going to find out.

Kurogane was sure to be asleep by now. Unless, of course, the ninja had predicted he was going to slip in his bed. That was very likely. Kuroganes were slick when it came to their man-pride, after all…

Fai sneaked his head to Kurogane's bed's level. Kurogane _seemed_ to be asleep…

He sneaked onto the bed, leaning over the ninja. Kurogane was snoring quite loudly with an arm over his forehead and a pillow on his chest squeezed down with the other arm. A sliver of drool hung out from the bottom-left corner of a chapped mouth. Fai restrained himself from giggling. If all went well, he could expose the ninja even deeper…

Fai slipped under the covers, still keeping a distance. He waited a moment… Nothing. Kurogane was being very patient for once.

Fai slipped closer. Again, he waited a moment… Nothing. For once, Fai was frustrated.

Fai finally cuddled up to the ninja, hugging him tightly. At which point the most disturbing thing happened: Kurogane flung the pillow off and started hugging Fai back.

"Uh… Kuro-Chu…?" It was a first because Fai had managed to get himself into a situation where even he was disturbed to be in. "Kuro-Nin…?"

"Awww… you feel like that damn idiot mage… he's not this soft, though… maybe he is… I wouldn't know… damn, I gotta get him alone one of these days… damn that bastard to Hell… I don't even like guys… what am I saying…?"

Fai's face lit up. Kurogane was dead asleep. Nothing could wake him up it seemed – like a rock – and yet he was cuddling Fai and talking in his sleep. It was rather absurd, but when Fai thought of Kurogane's personality, it made sense.

"What _am_ I saying…? Huh… stupid bastard acts like a girl… there's no shame… no shame… there's a world of shame there… eh, it'd be better… if he accepted… that he's a guy… yeah… he's a guy… I've seen him naked…"

Fai giggled slightly. Kurogane's face twitched. The blonde clasped his mouth shut, restraining himself. The more information he received, the better. Kurogane sighed in his sleep, cuddling the blonde's head closer to his chest. His right, muscular arm slung behind Fai's back, caressing him gently.

"Mmm… you smell like Fai… one of these I gotta tell him… before he decides… to run off… away to that damn bastard… one day…"

Kurogane buried his cheek in Fai's golden locks. Fai was brought into a protective grasp. For being rather introversive, Kurogane could carry some conversation with himself… Fai shoved that thought away, his cheeks were on fire, burning valiantly.

"I'll hold him tight…and caress him…and then I'll tell him… that I won't ever let him go…"

Fai's heart skipped a beat. He probably wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night after hearing something like that… but Kurogane was just too warm. It would be a waste to throw away this prime opportunity.

**-O-**

Kurogane flinched. He was relaxed – as if he drank a glass of liquor before going to bed. He didn't remember anything like that… He felt another body next to him. He probably coaxed a woman on the street last night to do so… No memory of that, either…

He inhaled deeply… It smelled like… Fai.

Kurogane twitched, not wanting to look down. He knew what was there. He knew how what was there got there. He knew what the thing that was there would do when it woke up.

Something cold rolled over onto Kurogane, stealing the one's breath away. Kurogane was pretending to be asleep but Fai knew better – his heart was racing and his body was extremely tense. Fai smirked – it was prime time to expose the big puppy.

"And the princess woke up with her true love's first kiss," Fai chimed, placing a kiss on Kurogane's chapped lips.

Kurogane woke up after that.

In fact, the big puppy immediately popped up from the bed and pinned the mage down.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU **DOING**?" Kurogane roared. "Just who the Hell is the princess?"

"Hold that thought, Kuro-Koi. On another note, I didn't know Kuro-Nin was so **good** at cuddling!" Fai chimed. Fai being Fai, this was not a fluffy moment. He was sadistic in that way. The fake melodramatic confessions were as loud as a hyper-active yaoi fan-girl trying to get an issue of the latest release. This was one of those situations. "I feel like I've been **lied** to this whole time!"

The ninja blushed, barely able to stutter a, "sh-shut up! Shut up and get out! I don't wanna hear that from **you**!"

"But Kuro-Yang thinks of me all the time! Even in his sleep," Fai added. "Am I wrong?"

Again Kurogane blushed, this time, more wildly. "People do delusional stuff in their sleep all the time!"

"I knew it! Kuro-Chan can't deny it!" the blonde wailed, "You're just sooooo in **love** with me! I understand! Everyone falls for a beautiful, wonderful, exciting-"

"Shut up already! It's not like that at all!" Kurogane yelled in his defense.

"Then what _is_ it like?" inquired the mage, quite curious.

"I hate you. I hate you so much," Kuorgane confessed. Fai's smile became distant from his eyes in that split moment. The ninja blushed, sitting up as he picked up his conversation, "and then… there's this part of me that likes you. I hate that I like you more than I hate you. And yet…I like how I hate that I like that hating part of me that likes you."

Fai stared, confused, yet slightly pink. He smiled.

"Kuro-Chan! I-"

"Fai-San, Kurogane-San, breakfast is ready," Sakura chimed with morning glee. The girl popped her head in briskly – long enough for the sound to enter but short enough to where she only saw blurs of the two. (Sakura was taught that it was rude to look at people before they were ready to seize the day.)

Fai sighed as the door flung shut. "I wanna sleep with you tonight again."

"Don't say that out loud," growled the ninja, "People are going to stare at you funny."

Fai smiled coyly, chiming in an innocent tone, "Why shouldn't they?"

Kurogane glared at Fai, dropping the glare soon afterwards. "You're so impossible."

"Kuro-Chu don't you-"

Sending an evil glare towards Fai, Kurogane growled, "Yeah. I love you. There. Say that I said that, and I kill you."

For the first time since he really smiled, Fai actually smiled. It didn't really make sense – that last thought. What really mattered, though, was that he was loved by a ninja that would willingly kill him at any given moment. And for Fai, that was everything he had ever wanted.

* * *

Afterthoughts: I think I'm going to gag out of the fluff… (blinks) It's been awhile. Please review! Reviews make me happy! 


	17. KiSS 17: Inaugurate

**Inaugurate**

Intro: -MUSIC: Kieth Urban, 'Days Go By'- Whoo-Hoo! I'm almost done with this strand! I only need to write the last two fics! (prideful smile) Thank you to all who have reviewed that strand and this one! I've been finding more and more people reviewing me! (glomps everyone)

A/N: Set in the Hanshin Republic. It's the first time Fai and Kurogane share a bed. I'm not even sure if they did share a bed in the Hanshin Republic… (sweat drop)

* * *

"Black-San!" the blonde cheered, bursting into the room full of energy. The ninja couldn't even remember his name. It was a whirl of events, these last few hours. Kurogane was sent away from his world and forced to give Ginryu up to return home. On top of that, he had to travel from one world to another to get that wish granted alongside a hormone-crazy boy, his princess, a white manjuu bun, and one energetic psychotic blonde.

They all had their different reasons, but their wishes were tied together. There was a sense of understanding between the humans, a sense of understanding only between the manjuu and the blonde guy…

"You left dinner really early! Wasn't it **good**? I can cook better, though! Maybe I can cook in the morning for you? Would you like that, Black-San? Oh! Maybe Mokona can help me! Better yet, **you** can help me!" the man squealed quickly. The words didn't even register until five minutes later. As soon as the ninja knew what was happening, the man started up again, "ah! Black-San! You haven't washed up yet! Are you going to do that now?"

The annoying manjuu wasn't around, which confused the black-clad man. The manjuu had a habit of hanging around Fai. The white thing must still have been eating dinner. He ignored that thought to focus on the current issue. Washing sounded okay about now and if he did that, he could get away from this crazy freak. "Yeah. I'll do that."

"Black-San…" The blonde started grabbing the man by his right arm. "You're going to wash, then? Well… then I'll help you! I'm sure you can't reach your back! You're too big! You're like a big puppy!"

Kurogane stopped right in his tracks. Right eye twitching spontaneously, the ninja quickly ran away from the blonde to the wash room.

"Bathroom.Wash.Now," the man mumbled under his breath.

The wash room was only down the hall to the left – a quick run. Opening the door and locking it behind him, Kurogane sighed. There was a scent of accomplishment in the air. He had _finally_ gotten rid of the psycho. What was up with all of those…_suggestive_ comments? That damn blonde had better stop. Someone might begin to think that he was twisted in certain ways.

He turned around, taking his shirt off as he did so. In response, his eyes met a sparkling blue set.

"Wh-What the-?"

"Is something strange, Black-San?" the blonde asked, glancing about the room. "Are wash rooms different in your world?"

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN _HERE_**?" the tanner man roared.

"Me?" the other inquired, slightly dumbfounded, "you never said I _couldn't_ scrub your back. Besides, a big puppy like you would need help scrubbing certain… _spots_?"

"And those comments! What are you – some kind of fruit?" the ninja demanded.

The blonde shrugged, turning on the water and filling in the bath. He giggled slightly, taking his clothes off in a corner afterwards. By which point, the water was completely filled. Immediately the blonde jumped in, relaxing himself. He damped a washcloth, placing it on his forehead.

Kurogane hadn't moved since then. Dunking a hand into the water sent chills up his spine. The liquid was completely cold. "This… this water is freezing!"

Fai quirked up a lazy grin. "Really, Black-San?"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Kurogane! Remember it," he demanded, taking his remaining clothes off. Slipping into the water, he growled. Never once in his life had he taken a bath with another man – not even his very own father. In Nihon, he was prideful enough to wash by himself. Those who washed with others were shameless and undignified.

Kurogane turned the hot water on.

Fai sighed after a minute or two, "Kuro-Chan! The water's too **hot**! Can you turn it down? **Please**, Kuro-Chii?"

Kurogane's right eye began to twitch again. "What the…? **WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU**?"

"Absolutely nothing," the man stated, turning the water off. The water's temperature was no more than a chilly warm yet the blonde turned it off anyways. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Fai. Call me that, please, Kuro-Rin?"

"You're impossible," the ninja grunted. Fai shrugged it off again silently. There they were – two grown men sitting in the same tub in a cramped wash room. It was far too shameless.

Fai sighed again, dropping his arms outside the tub. Kurogane's attention piqued, he decided to examine this mysterious person who he would now travel with from now on. Luscious, golden locks were absent on his forehead where the washcloth was still located. His skin was pale – paler than most. His eyes were currently close but they were the color of a bright blue. His look gave the essence of a northern maiden. A maiden… Yeah, this, 'Fai,' did kinda look feminine…

Fai opened an eyelid half-way. "It's rude to stare, Kuro-Run."

Kurogane blushed. When he noticed he was blushing, it only led to more blushing.

"I gotta get out. Now."

"But Kuro-Chu! You haven't scrubbed yet! I'll do it for you!" Fai squealed. The blonde quickly took advantage to do so. Eagerly, Fai swiped two towels and began to rub soap over the ninja's back.

For some disturbing reason or another, Kurogane slinked down into tub again. It was calming, feeling someone else scrub him once for a change. Only when he was little – four, at most – did his mother scrub his back. His mother… Fai started humming, working down. Kurogane grunted as Fai reached the end of his back. The blonde didn't stop, though. Instead, he slipped his hands to the other end, working down Kurogane's chest in a similar pace.

Down… down… down…

"Okay! You **gotta** stop there! Are you out of your mind? You said the back! The **back**!" the ninja growled.

Fai snickered innocently, pressing his cheek against the other's back. "Is it so wrong? You're one piece of work, you know. Hey, do I turn you on? You're kind of red, you know."

Kurogane blushed, rushing out of the tub. He grabbed a towel to head for the door. Fai sighed. He'd come around sooner or later… Later, most likely.

**-O-**

Silence lingered. This, 'Fai,' had the bizarre need to air-dry in the nude. It lasted for about ten minutes. By that time, Kurogane could give a detailed description of the wall and its every crack. Finally, the big puppy could not take any more staring at the wall. It was too unnerving. Every now and then the other would sigh airily saying, 'Ah! That's soooooo good!'

Kurogane growled, shoving a pair of clothes Soarata had given him earlier in the blonde's lap. "Get dressed. Go to bed. Now."

"Or what? Is Kuro-Fan going to punish me?" Fai taunted. "I'm not done. Air drying has a certain art to it that had to be executed perfectly, you know."

"I don't care!" Kurogane yelled. Fai was driving him insane and he had only met the man nine hours ago. There was a feeling of familiarity between the two. It was similar to that of an old couple who had been married for years. Kurogane shook his head. That was a lecherous, down-right **disturbing** thought.

The ninja's loving thoughts of death and murder revolving around the blonde were abruptly interrupted when Fai shoved his mat next to Kurogane's. He stared at the blonde a moment or two. Fai smiled, gleaming up at killer crimson eyes.

"You **are** a fruit!" the ninja finally roared.

Fai laughed as he had been the whole night, "that's not nice, Kuro-Nan. You shouldn't judge people before you _really_ get to know them."

"Oh yeah?" Kurogane sneered, "What **are** you planning?"

"Honestly, I'm not really sure," Fai drifted, blushing. He scratched his head for a moment. Something seemed to have clicked because Fai's smile broadened. "As far as tonight goes, though, I just want to cuddle with _someone_."

Kuorgane twitched. Cuddling was not his style. "And then what? Are you going to lead me on like you did earlier?"

"That's your own fault for leaving yourself open!" Fai cheered.

Kurogane grunted. Lying down on his mat, he quickly drifted to sleep. He heard a high-pitched grunt and then some shuffling around. Fai was – or was pretending to be – asleep. A few moments later, he felt something cold snake around his waist.

Kurogane shivered. He froze in fear, unable to shove the stranger away. His eyes were peeled open, unyielding to close. His heart was racing and the nerve on his forehead was almost at maxim capacity. Still, it was slightly comforting feeling another body in bed since so long. Adding everything up…it made sense:

He was scared. For the first time in quite a while, he was truly scared. 'Scared,' can be defined in many ways, though. There is the type of fear where you scream like a little girl, the type of fear that makes you anxious, the type of fear that unsettles your stomach, and the type of fear that makes your heart race when someone brushed their skin against your own. In Kurogane's case, this was the later.

**-O-**

He awoke early that morning. Bright light shone atop the black covers and white pillowcases. A splitting headache ran through Kurogane's membrane. It was worse than a hangover… and he hadn't even drunk last night! Recalling last night's circumstances in, he snuggled into place. For having a terrible headache, he was quiet relaxed.

His eyes jolted open after finding himself in the same position as last night except facing the blonde. Slipping out, he threw the covers up and checked his pants. They were still on.

Looking down at the man, he examined him again: innocent and beautiful, silently snoozing on Kurogane's mat. His expression seemed a bit disturbed by his teddy bear's disappearance. His expression, though… as innocent as it was, it was apparent that the man had a dark, heavy past. Kurogane sighed. He didn't even know who this guy was, but it felt like he could already see through the man's façade.

Kurogane grabbed the man, pushing him onto the edge of the blonde's mat. Fai was on his own mat now. No one could say that they were sleeping together. He snaked his arms around the blonde and placed the other's head in his own neck's crook. He was on his own mat, Fai on his. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the situation.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Please review! My bi-Polar-ness has finally ridden itself of the depressed stage! I'm now SUPER, SUPER, **SUPER** hyper! (trips on rock and falls over) Reviews of all kind welcome! 


	18. KiSS 18: Scars

**Scars**

Intro: **-AQUA, 'Doctor Jones'-** This one is really long…random thoughts…

A/N: Wow… It's deep with too many loose strands… (blinks)

* * *

"_Death is such a heavy matter. Death doesn't care about whom it finds or what the circumstances are. Death doesn't realize the pain inflicted on those who must suffer. Death hath no fury, as the saying goes. _

"_What about Life? Can Life smiles at the joy it brings? Can Life celebrate at the well-brought cheer it conjures? Can Life restore to those who have suffered Death? Life cannot, because it is not real. It is not a living thing – just like Death."_

**-O-**

Two figures were locked – against their will – in a single room. The accommodations were quite different from anything else they had seen, but that wasn't the matter. A regular four-wall room had a window-wall on the right with a table and leather lazy chairs facing the outside environment. The left wall had a dark, four-post bed, with an assortment of non-matching blankets and sheets. A large painting of a man and a woman hung on the wall facing the north. The walls had cheap wallpaper which was falling off, compelling to gravity.

"What? No smiles or idealistic fantasy today?" the ninja mocked, both concerned and content with the unusual silence. "Where are the rainbows?"

"Kuro-Rin, you really don't know me as well as you'd like to think," Fai exhaled, annoyed that the future would probably hold more explaining than he'd care to. "It's not like I can smile when I feel bad."

"Really," Kurogane smirked, "then why have you been so happy up until now?"

"What exactly do you think I am? I'm not some heartless bastard that can kill without a doubt like Kuro-Chii." The mage sighed, slinking onto the bed. "I'm human with human emotions. I can feel pain and I can feel depressed. You don't have to worry about me. I'm an adult, too. I can handle my own problems."

The ninja gave what sound like an annoyed grunt. It's not like was worried about the damn idiot. He wasn't! He was just taking a break from memorizing the all-important cars in the parking lot in the order from which they came.

There the ninja sat, in the black, leather recliner looking outside the window. While the random raindrops would paste onto the window frequently, there was a separate building that held the large mechanisms. The rest of the world seemed to be one ever-green hill after another.

'_Red, white, black, red, green, green, tan. Red, white, black, red, green, green, tan.'_

The air was heavy with silence as if an invisible force was pushing down on the two. The bland grey walls looked duller than ever and the painting on the right wall seemed to have a crack in its frame that Kurogane never noticed.

'_Red, white, black, red, green, green, tan. Red, white, black, red, green, green, tan.'_

The grey clouds in the endless sky silently passed by with a spontaneous rumble here and there. Rain drops fell and consumed the earth, enrapturing all their regal beauty. Yet, the ninja could not feel that Fai was like that – a uniform raindrop that was supposed to be nothing more than an acquaintance destined to be broken by the airy man's own past.

"…We are what we are, Kuro-Chin. We can't change that," Fai remarked, now indulging himself in the thick, crimson sheets. Their checkered-board pattern contrasted against Fai's golden locks which seemed to be the only assuring fact that Fai was under the blanket.

The blonde's preppy cyan eyes were glazed over. Their normal brilliant shine was non-existent as if he was lost in a maze and couldn't find his way back. He smiled, chuckling to himself. It was… the same emotion as then, wasn't it?

"Well, I guess venting is the best thing to do; so spill," Kurogane stated stoically, attempting not blush. His gaze was fixed on the cars in the parking lot, still, pretending to memorize their order.

'_Red, white, black, red, green, green, tan. Red, white, black, red, green, green, tan.'_

"Kuro-Tin is going to listen to me? That's assuring, but…" as Fai's voice trail off, it felt hard for him to spit the words out. A feeling of pressure pushing down his throat overcame Fai, disabling him from speaking. "Has Kuro-Fan ever thought about what would happen if everyone told the truth?"

'_Red, white, black, red, green, green, tan. Red, white, black, red, green, green, tan.' _

"Everyone would be happy and we would have no problems," the blonde explained, inhaling deeply. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to let down the other as easy as possible, "of all the worlds we have visited, have you seen one like that?"

'_Red, white, red, black, green, green, tan. Red, white, red, black, green, green, tan.'_

"The truth is over-rated. No one wants to face the fact that doing to wrong thing is easier than doing the right and what they are doing is bad. People develop thoughts that they are doing what is deemed correct, political, or good."

'_Red, black, white, red, green, green, tan. Red, black, white, red, green, green, tan.'_

"…So you think what you've done is so bad that's it was the right thing to do?" the ninja finally concluded, feeling impressed that he could create such extreme, well-thought-out philosophies.

"No. I didn't do anything at all. It just reminds me a little. I can come to terms with everything… but I know other people can't," Fai corrected. Kurogane flinched; the ninja did not like to be corrected. "It's better this way…"

'_Red, red, black, white, green, tan, green. Red, red, black, white, green, tan, green.'_

"…I can understand. What's right is right and what's wrong is wrong. There's no grey in the middle," Kurogane choked out.

Fai's laughter pierced through the air. "Kuro-Yan! You have no idea! You're absolutely wrong! What about someone who kills another out of self-dense or the person who accidentally kills another? What about starting a war out of a misunderstanding?"

"Well, there wouldn't be any war if people didn't have any misunderstandings and that would put me out of a job," the black-clad man pouted, now averting his gaze from the cars. His mind was jumbled enough just concentrating on Fai.

"If we all told the truth and then listened to each other, all the problems would be solved," the blonde agreed. "But not all people are as good of listeners as Kurogane."

'_Red, white, black, red, green, green, tan. Red, white, black, red, green, green, tan.'_

A lingering silence filled the already uneasy air when the blonde threw all the covers off. The sheets fell onto the floor like spilt milk. The flaxen stretched his arms and back, inhaling just as deeply but calmer.

"That feels good!"

"What the Hell…?"

"It's a confession, Kuro-Ming! Thanks for listening, but this is something you wouldn't understand."

"That wasn't a confession! I'm only more confused!" Kurogane demanded, unaware of his furious blush, "I'm a good listener, you just said so. When… you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Fai chuckled.

"Does it really matter what the problem is? What do you intend on doing if and when you find out?" Fai's smile was already pasted back on, his smiles exterminated all doubt.

'_Red, white, black, green, red, green, tan. Red, white, black, green, red, green, tan.'_

For once, Kurogane was stumped. It was always Fai who could corner him in such ways. It was **so** annoying! "…Help you? I don't know. At least you wouldn't be so depressed!"

"I'm not depressed!" Fai wailed, flinging his arms into the air and then crashing them down on Kurogane's head, "I'm happy!"

'_Red, white, black, red, green, green, tan. Red, white, black, red, green, green, tan.'_

"If you can name three things you've honestly been happy about, maybe I can believe you," the ninja grunted, motioning for the mage to sit in the alternate seat.

"Only three, Kuro-Chan? Well, I'm happy that I was able to meet you, I'm happy that that you listen to me so well, and I'm happy that you won't ever cheat on me."

"Wait-! Cheat on you? We haven't – I don't know – why!"

"Well, cheating is a very serious issue. Kuro-Chin's _so_ honest, though! I don't think I'll have to worry about that! That's why I'm happy!"

"I didn't say!"

"You don't need to, do you? The truth is in the air. This isn't a misunderstanding, is it? Or does Kuro-Nin have to start a war over his beautiful boyfriend now?"

"…Is this what you mean by, 'if and when?'"

Fai blinked, not breathing for a split-second, "What do you mean Kuro-Pon? Just leave it. You should concentrate on now, anyways."

"Why were you so depressed, anyways? Does death really scare you all that much?" Kurogane asked, a little dumb-founded in his question.

"I don't understand how people can deal with death every day. I guess I'll always admire, you, Kuro-Mai. Anyhow, the death people who're going to talk to us about our, 'life-in-shur-ence-re-port,' are going to be here soon. We still got a good thirteen minutes to kill in this dreadfully _scary_ silence."

Kurogane grunted.

'_Red, white, black… Does it **really** matter…? Screw that.'_

**-O-**

"_Death, Life, Truth, Lies… does any of it matter? Do things that aren't real play such a monopolizing role in our life? If I'm alive, does it matter if I want to be dead? Does it matter if that fact is a truth or a lie? Do these labels mean so much that I can't be myself? When I think about all these things, my head bursts and I'm no longer staying true to me. Wouldn't you say so, Ashura-O?"

* * *

_

Afterthoughts: Wow… I don't know what to say… I think I missed my point somewhere along the fic. Iono. Anyhow, the beginning and ending sequences were why Fai was so upset. Gimme a review! You've heard of the cookie monster (coughcoughthat'smecoughcough) but I'm the review monster. Give my cuteness a review now!


	19. KiSS 19: Road Trip

**Road Trip**

Intro: -MUSIC: Jet, 'Cold, Hard Bitch'- Wow... I did a HUGE upload... (blinks)

A/N: They're on a road-trip to find a feather. That's how it relates to the main storyline, how's that? (is BS-ing out of her-)

* * *

How Fai knew how to drive – Kurogane didn't know. How good Fai was at it – Kurogane was baffled. Why Fai had the need to stop at each and every route – Kurogane was going insane.

"Awww! Come on, Kuro-Pon!" Fai pleaded. He and his companion strolled into a bright white convenience store. Aisles of various, brightly packaged goods compiled the shelves. Much of the store was roads-trip snacks. On the left wall, transparent fridges held assorted drinks. The counter was at the entrance and exit doors – perhaps for security reasons.

As Fai skipped off in glee, Kurogane took the moment to inspect the magazines. Throughout the periodicals, he found maps. He grabbed one – damn mage probably didn't know where the Hell he was going.

The blonde quickly returned. His arms were already filled with random objects. Dropping the items onto the counter, he smiled. The clerk rang him up with kind eyes. Fai smiled back politely. Kurogane kindly gave the clerk the offer back with a glare of death. When the clerk faltered, the ninja stared at the soon-to-be-bought items: a bottle of milk, chap-stick, sun-tan lotion, a whistle, three different key-chains, bubble-gum, a disposable camera, the map Kurogane pulled out, and cookies.

What the Hell is all this shit and what does it do?" Kurogane growled. The clerk flinched at the foul language. After receiving another death glare from Kurogane, the clerk flipped his head.

"These, too!" the blonde cheered, handing the clerk two sailor-like hats. Kurogane poked an eyebrow up. Blue eyes shrugged. "I'm not sure what all this stuff does, Kuro-Ban, but I' determined to find out!"

The clerk snickered at Fai's adorable nick-name and energetic response. He immediately shot his head down in shame before the ninja was able to make his blunt-yet-subtle growl noticeable. The clerk handed Fai a bill and two cups alongside the rest of the items. The mage bowed with a short, 'thank you,' Kurogane had once taught him to do. Upon leaving the store, he filled the cups with a blue ice-liquid concoction.

Fai giggled, hopping into the car's driver seat. This, 'driving,' seemed to make Fai really happy. Fai situated everything before turning the car's ignition on again.

Glancing to the back he nodded. Syaoran and Sakura were still fast asleep with Mokona resting in Sakura's lap. Kurogane was in the front passenger seat.

"Alright, co-captain Kuro-Koi!" Fai jammed out, almost in a slur. His voice was silent enough not to disturb the other travelers, but loud enough to be heard. He harshly flapped one of the sailor-caps on the big puppy. With a broad grin, he positioned his own softly into place.

The ninja flinched when the hat made contact. It wasn't as bad as the twitching in his right eye, though. "K-Kuro-**Koi**? What is **wrong** with you?"

"What?" Fai inquired innocently, batting his eyelashes, "are you denying that you're my Kuro-Koi? You don't **want** to be my Kuro-Koi?"

Kurogane blushed in silence. Fai's smile widened. He took the camera out to capture the ninja's bright blush, causing the car to swerve into the other lane with a jerk.

"You idiot!" Kurogane roared. He quickly grabbed the steering wheel to steady the car. Pulling back, he felt soft, moist lips on his own. The ninja flushed up a deeper shade of red, stuttering, "L-Look…you're driving. You can't take those damn pictures when you're driving, okay?"

Fai nodded in agreement. "Ah! Put on the radio, Kuro-Koi! Let's see what's on!"

Kurogane obediently turned the button-working device on. Voices singing and screaming together with screechy tones in the background pumped the speakers. He turned them down and peered behind. The kids were still asleep. With a sigh of relief Kurogane changed the channel.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Oh this is most definitely shit. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap-"

"Oh! Kuro-Koi! Go back! That's a good song!" Fai squealed. His eyes widened in excitement as the ninja changed the channel back to the prior. He beat his hand against the steering wheel, looking forward at the other cars. Eventually, Fai even began to sing to the tune.

Kurogane sank into his seat, hoping to die. He could have died out of cuteness there and then but he wouldn't have been able to see the terrified look on Fai's face when he – "Wow! It's a museum! Let's go look!"

"No more stupid stops!" Kurogane demanded, his face a little flushed from his last thought.

Fai whimpered. He pouted, "But Kuro-Koi!"

"No. You already bought more than you need and I'm sure your legs have had more than enough exercise with all the other stops," the ninja assured through a demanded sigh.

"Oh my legs will be more than energetic once we get to the hotel for **you**, Kuro-Koi," Fai sneered.

Kurogane popped out of his daze. "What was that?"

"Forget it, Kuro-Pan," the blonde sighed. Fai pouted again. Road-trips were **way** no fun. Kuro-Chii didn't pay attention to him and didn't even bother to pick up his suggestive comments. He threw a temper-tantrum: "Fine, then. Feed me, Kuro-Koi. I'm hungry. I bought cookies and milk. I always dunk the cookies so give me the milk first and then hand me a cookie."

Kurogane grunted. He knew how Fai ate cookies; he didn't need to be told. Taking the milk out, he found it no task to rip open the cap. He proceeded to take the silver lining out, but Fai stopped him.

"Kuro-Koi! You have to **shake** the milk before you open it!" Fai cried melodramatically.

The big puppy growled something along the lines of, _'damn, idiotic, beautiful koibito,'_ before abiding to the mage's wishes. He violently started to shake the bottle. Fai sighed in anguish, glancing at Kurogane, "Why doesn't Kuro-Koi ever shake when I ask him to?"

Kurogane blushed, quickly snapping, "You better stop calling me that before the kids wake up," to ignore the question. He opened the cap afterwards. Fai took the bottle generously with a sip and motioned for a cookie. Kurogane ripped the cookie case open and handed one to Fai. The blonde took the treat and quickly swallowed it.

A small hum later, Kurogane glanced at Fai. "What? You don't want another?"

"It doesn't taste like a dunked cookie should…" the driver confessed with a tear in eye.

Fai concentrated on the road. There really were no more cute little sayings to irritate the ninja with at this point. The only thing he was useful for was driving the vehicle. The said wizard heard a shuffling noise on Kurogane's side. The other was probably just catching some sleep like the kids. It was rather late – the sun had set more than hours ago.

"Ahm age… ook ere," Kurogane grunted. Fai flipped his head over confused by the said other's muffled words. Fai's lips met in an instant with chapped lips. Something warm and soft was shoved into his mouth.

"How was that?" Kurogane asked again, red as can be.

Fai blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "That was **better** than a dunked cookie, Kuro-Koi!"

Kurogane blushed, slinking back into his seat. Crimson eyelids slid shut by raven eyelids. He didn't notice Fai pull over and he didn't notice Fai unbuckling his seat belt. Kurogane, in fact, did not notice until the said magician crashed his tongue into his mouth.

It was muffled and short but quickly ended as Kurogane pulled the seat belt off. Fai crossed over to the other side and unbuttoned the first five buttons of his shirt. Their lips were reunited with passion and force through their difficulties.

The ninja was fully accommodating to Fai with the magician saddled in his lap and Fai teasing him through the kiss while unbuttoning his shirt further. It was abruptly and completely wrong, but Fai smashed Kurogane's head to the side window his palm.

He quickly plastered on a smile as he buttoned the shirt back up. He chimed, "Sakura-Chan! I was unaware that you were up! How long?"

"Uh…Fai-San. Kurogane-San? I-I-I'm sorry…? I-I was watching from… wh-when you pulled…over. And then…I-I-I was quiet but I-I'm **really** sorry! I-I-" the girl stuttered, shaking violently with fear.

"Worry not," Fai assured the girl, "I bought I-Cees!"

* * *

Afterthoughts: What the Hell do I-Cees have to do with anything? They make the world go 'round. Reviews make my world go 'round. Please leave one! 


	20. KiSS 20: Bloodcurdling Anecdote

**Bloodcurdling Anecdote**

Intro: -Talking Heads, 'Burning Down the House'- _That's right! Wait 'til the party's over! Hold on!-_ Ack, I can't help but sing to this song. The worst part it that I don't know half the lyrics… (sweat drop)

A/N: I realized I haven't written anything entirely stupid, so here's my first. I'm going to have one more stupid fic in this strand, but I assure you that just the idea of it will make you laugh. I couldn't believe there wasn't anything like it all of the fandom… (evil laugh)

* * *

Four Figures and a manjuu bun trudged their way through the scenery. Tall forest trees and giant shrubs filled the area. It was some times before the party decided to sit down to rest.

"This forest is never going to end!" Syaoran sighed.

"I'm just as bummed as you are," his blonde-haired companion assured.

"Bummed?" Syaoran asked, taken aback, ""Never! There trees at least took decades of years to grow! Think of the history! I'm so excited, I don't think I can hold it!"

The wizard exhaled in defeat, "Of course…"

"It's not like you got anything we haven't seen. The missy'll stay right here even if you told her to look," Kurogane pointed out, proud of his conclusions, "so don't hold back to take a whiz."

"It's a figure of speech," the boy contorted with a twitch.

"That's funny," Fai started, plotting his tactic for attack, "if that's the case, why doesn't Kuro-Chu let me scrub his back at night?

"What the-? You're an idiot! I don't need a reason!" the ninja stuttered in his defense. If he knew any better, Fai was going in for the kill.

"You're embarrassed," the blonde retorted. Syaoran tried to stop the two fighting men, but nothing worked. Giggling, Fai stole Kurogane's pride, "it's not my fault if I'm bigger than you. It's just nature, right?"

The ninja's eyes popped. A sensitive nerve was touched. Sword unsheathed, Kurogane had the look of murder in his eyes. Sakura would have asked what Fai meant by that, but Mokona interrupted.

"Scary stories! We should all tell scary stories! No, we **have** to tell scary stories!" it cheered, bouncing between the two men.

"Why the Hell should we?" the tallest inquired. The whole idea sounded stupid to him. Not that it mattered much, though. Fai was going to participate and if that was the case, he just **had** to tell a scarier story than the mage.

**-O-**

"Alright. Why doesn't Sakura-Chan go first?" Fai suggested.

Mokona agreed, "Sounds great!"

"Okay!" Sakura pumped herself up, taking a deep breath, "here goes nothing:

"There once was a dark, dark world. And in that dark, dark world there was a dark, dark continent. And in that dark, dark continent there was a dark, dark country. And in that dark, dark country there was a dark, dark city. And in that dark, dark city, there was a dark, dark forest. And in that dark, dark forest there was a dark, dark trail. And that dark, dark trail led to a dark, dark house. And in that dark, dark house there was a dark, dark hall. And that dark, dark hall led to a dark, dark room. And in that dark, dark room there was a dark, dark closet. And in that dark, dark closet there was a dark, dark treasure chest. And in that dark, dark treasure chest there was…

NOTHING!"

Syaoran clapped out of politeness, but both Kurogane and Mokona agreed that Sakura's story was bad. Fai – being the melodramatic person he was – found it prime time to add in some flavored spice.

"Oh my **Gosh**!" the mage screamed, jumping in terror with wide eyes, "That was so scary!"

Of course, the target was Kurogane, so the mage clamped onto the other, snuggling up.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU **DAMN** WIZARD!" the raven-haired man roared; trying to throw the other off to no avail, "THAT STORY WASN'T EVEN-"

"It wasn't even what…?" Sakura inquired with a meek, wandering voice.

"It wasn't all that bad!" Syaoran intervened, cutting off all doubt.

"Is that true?" Sakura asked again. Her eyes welled up.

"…Yeah," the tallest choked out against his will.

"'Yes,' as in it was good," the princess asked yet again, "or, 'yes,' as in it wasn't good?"

"'Yes,' as in it was good, alright?" the ninja yelled, irritated.

"So you're not mad at Fai-San?" the girl questioned with hope.

"I'm…I'm not…" Crimson eyes wandered about, falling atop the blonde's cerulean eyes. His face twisted. He wanted to assure himself that he was angry, but there were just no traces of such emotions when that airy breath floated so near. "I'm not mad, okay? And no more questions!"

"Kuro-Chin could **never** be mad at me!" Fai wailed with an annoying happiness in his tone.

"Okay, Syaoran can go next!" Mokona cheered, moving onto the right subject again.

Syaoran prepped himself, recalling a myth his father once told him: "It starts out on a dark, stormy night when-"

Kurogane yawned. Yawning means one is bored or so Sakura thought. She didn't wasn't Syaoran to feel bad. After all, if something like happened to her, Syaoran would have returned the favor…right?

"Eaaaaaaggggghhhhh-!" she screamed.

Syaoran perked up. "Sakura-Hime! What's wrong?"

"Your story was great, Syaoran! It was so terrifying!" she cheered, hoping to make the boy feel better.

"Um…" Syaoran trailed off with a sweat drop. Fai laughed, tugging on Kurogane in agreement. The ninja sighed and Mokona gave an encore. "So… I'll start again. It was a dark, stormy-"

"Eaaaaaggggggghhhhhh-!"

Syaoran sighed.

"Okay!" the manjuu cheered, "it's Mokona's turn!"

"But-!" Syaoran gave up. He was cut off. There was just no hope for him. He cried to himself, _'Sakura-Hime doesn't even remember me…Nobody loves me, damn it!'_

"Okay, so Yuko, Larg, and I one day-"

"Larg…?" fai asked.

"Larg is the black Mokona!" the white thing explained.

Fai nodded. If that was the case, Fai was a, 'white thing,' and Kuro-Rin a, 'black thing.' It must be some sort of symbolism…

"-so we were all drinking-"

Kurogane graoned: predictable.

"-and we all tipped our glasses in cheers when we poured the drinks."

"What's so scary about that?" Kurogane asked.

"Mokona's getting to that," Mokona assured, "When we poured our drinks, it turned out…that the liquid…**_wasn't_** sake!"

Kurogane's eyes widened, his fingers fumbling. "Th-That's…the **_scariest_** story I've ever heard!"

Fai nodded, cuddling into Kurogane's chest in the most unconventional manner.

"Well then, I'm going to bed!" Sakura announced. Syaoran blushed. That was his way of saying, 'I'm going to watch over her.'

"Mokona will sleep, too!" the manjuu yelled. Mokona, 'kissed,' Fai good-night before following the girl to bed.

Fai sighed. It was a lost but beautiful love. "He really cares for her, huh, Kuro-Nana?"

"…Yeah," the ninja agreed. For once, Kurogane was allowing Fai to stay in the position he was. Although the cuddling in front of the kids was a completely different story, Fai had already snuggled in this far already…

Fai giggled. "is there anyone you care for that deeply?"

"I thought we were telling scary stories," Kurogane stated, pushing the mage off from his later statement.

"The kids are gone. I think we should tell dirty stories now," the blonde whispered, keeping the sound down. There was an unusually dirty-tease tone in his voice.

With a grunt, crimson eyes furrowed and a smirk formed. "Are you sure? I still see a three-year-old in my presence."

"Kuro-Chan thinks of me as a child…?" Fai voice drifted with a tone of disappointment. "Then I guess that makes Kuro-Chin a pedophile."

"That is…uh…" the ninja stuttered. If there was something you did **not** do in front of Fai, it was stutter. Bad things happened when you stuttered in front of Fai.

"I'm a consenting adult, too, you know," the blonde protested. He made a pouting face, biting the inside of his cheeks.

"Hardly," Kurogane grunted.

Left open, Fai kissed the ninja. It was a short-lived, light peck, but that didn't really bother the big puppy. It was the _'idea,'_ of Fai kissing him that bothered the semi-tanned man.

"See? I have just as much – if not more – experience as you," Fai's voice triumphed, his eyes gleaming brightly.

"Oh yeah…?" still a little red, the taller tried to concentrate on anything **but** the mage. "Weren't we telling dirty stories?"

"I got bored of that, and right now, Kuro-Pin has my _whole-hearted_ attention," the blonde whispered, cooing into the other's ear.

"I-you-we need to go to bed," Kurogane stuttered, His head was spinning due to how close Fai was.

There was a pause. Fai backed off, surprised. "Together? I mean, yeah, I guess I am you only option, but that's kind of forward, Kuro-Mai!"

Kurogane flushed up. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

Fai sighed. He looked somewhat relieved. "Okay, Kuro-Pon. I'm turning in for the night. You'll see Fai-Chan in the morning."

"Hang on," Kurogane demanded. Fai blinked. As he bent down to the ninja's level, the said man blushed.

Leaning in, Kurogane clumsily pecked Fai's cheek. The flaxen flustered up in shock. He began to shuffle. "Ah! Oh…Kuro-Mei?"

"Th-That…was our-er-your good-night kiss," Kurogane stated with embarrassment. "The manjuu gave you one, right?"

Fai's eyes didn't blink or twitch. They settled into comfortable warmth. His mouth tugged upwards. The mage giggled fondly.

"What?" Kurogane growled, "If you don't like it then-"

"I never said that, now, did I?" Fai cooed. He held a straight face for a moment but his right eyebrow kept rising upwards. He laughed, "Ah! Kuro-Chu is so **cute** when he blushes like that!"

The ninja blushed further. Fai slithered close to the ninja. He placed his palms on Kurogane's cheeks, bringing his lips to the chapped pair.

It was passionate and deep. Fai – put bluntly – was a phenomenal kisser. It was sudden and unexpected when Fai pulled his tongue out. He leaned his forehead on Kurogane's laughing. That _wasn't_ your good-night kiss, by the way."

Kurogane snorted. "So that was just because?"

"Something like that," Fai airily sighed. He kissed Kurogane's forehead lightly and pulled away. He chuckled again as he strolled down to his designated sleeping post. "_That_ was your good-night kiss. 'Night, Kuro-Fan."

Kurogane instantly spat on the ground. Once he was sure Fai was gone, he sighed.

"It's not like you're my **only** option. I got a world of options, you stupid mage. You're just an idiot. You can't even see that you're the only one I want…" Kurogane slinked backwards in the ground. He could always try getting another good-night kiss tomorrow night.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Ok-Wee… I write that a lot and it's pronounced, 'Ohk-We,' not, 'Oh-Kay-We,' in case any were wondering… (sweat drop) Reviews make me happy – especially when I'm sick which I am as I write this. Please leave one for me! 


	21. KiSS 21: Sanatorium

**Sanatorium**

Intro: -Maria Conchita Alonso, 'Tu Eres El Hombre'- So I'm very happy to announce that these are the last five one-shots! It was fun! I should do this again, sometime. (smiles) Well, thank you all for reviewing. Please enjoy the final five. (bows)

A/N: I had to alter the ending. If anyone here tell my which fic it was too similar to, I'll give you a kudo.

* * *

It was silent, dark, and misty outside. Oak trees the size of skyscrapers compiled into giant forests to make this world of tree-house islands. 

This did not bode well with the big puppy. You had to either swing on vines from tree to tree, or propel a boat and then climb up the tree to get from place to place. None of these ideas settled with Kurogane. The world was fairly peaceful – fighting with weapons was prohibited – so the ninja found it best to catch up on sleep he well deserved. When he wasn't babysitting the damn mage he was saving the kid's ass. He needed a damn break.

Fog covered a thin, simple sheet over the windows. The fire needed much attention to retain its warmth. Outside rain flew about in a fury.

"Kurogane-San, do you think that's a storm?" a small, innocent voice asked.

The only downfall was that Sakura was sick, so he had to take care of her, too. It was awkward being alone with a young lady after so long. Only when he was alone with that damn psycho did he feel relaxed lately. Kurogane shook that thought – demons were trying to posses him.

"I think it's common for people over here. Who know…" Kurogane muttered, handing a damp cloth to the girl.

Sakura nodded, taking the fabric to place on her forehead graciously. "Syaoran-San would know. So would Fai-San. Fai-San is _wonderful_ at getting information!"

Chapped lips pursed into an irritated frown. Kurogane did not like others to use, 'Fai,' and a stressed, 'wonderful,' in the same sentence. In fact, when the two were paired together with an, 'is,' between them and a talent the ninja was unaware of at the end, it bugged the Hell out of Kurogane.

"Really? How so?" the ninja inquired. For some reason, be blushed at the fact he wanted to know what Fai did and how.

"Well, Fai-San bats his eyes like this and talks like _this_ and twists his finger in his hair like **this**!" Sakura exclaimed. Proud of her rendition, she smiled.

Kurogane grunted. Fai was flirting, is all, no big. Still, that fact annoyed him. It annoyed him to no end. Staring at the girl, he found himself shocked to be asking, "with the guys, too?"

Sakura blinked her jade exotics a time or two. Holding her hand to her face, she recalled all the times Fai-San had coaxed men. "Yes, but sometimes he says he needs to put on women's clothes, so he does."

Kurogane choked, spitting the tea he was drinking out.

**-O-**

"Uh...Fai-San? Fai-San…?"

Syaoran called out for his traveling companion, receiving no reply. Wind harshly implored his clothes and hair to dance wildly with force. Mokona jumped from one shoulder to the other, inspecting where Fai had fallen.

"Fai-San!"

**-O-**

"…So it's exactly three cups?" Kurogane repeated.

"Yes!" the girl assured. "And Fai-San like it moist, so he cuts the baking time by five to seven minutes."

"Makes sense…" the ninja murmured. It was a wonder how Fai could keep a conversation running so long without bring around. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

"You know a lot about cooking, Kurogane-San," the princess noted with a smile. "You should have helped Fai-San in Oto. Do you cook often?"

Kurogane blushed wildly with a twitch. Cooking was sissy stuff, the way he was raised. He only had interested in cooking when it was done and ready to be eaten or when Fai was cooking. Cooking seemed to be the only thing Fai would ever drop his mask at. That's why it was his stupid dream – that maybe he could keep conversation going while the other's mask was off.

**-O-**

Syaoran's eyes widened. He had to get Fai somewhere and quick – a hospital, maybe. Did they even **have** hospitals in this world? He didn't know.

Fai was critical. Syaoran would have to take him somewhere first and then get someone to help. He could keep a pretty leveled head in tough situations, but only for so long. He needed someone who would know what to do. Someone like…

"Kurogane-San."

**-O-**

"You know a lot about Fai-San! I guess I should expect that from room-mates," Sakura commented. Her eyelids fell heavy in sorrow. "I room with Syaoran and I don't know all that much about him, still…"

"It's not like I push on him to tell me stuff," Kurogane muttered, tending to the fire. He bit his tongue – after thinking about it, he did push Fai to tell him stuff.

"Kuroagne-San…do you _like_ Fai-San?" Sakura's eyes were innocent and unknowing. It was like she herself was unsure about both the question she asked and the reply she would receive.

"Uh… What the fu-"

"Fai-San…said he liked you. He told me that," Sakura stated gently with a warm smile, "not just like, but like, '_that_.' I'm not quite sure what he meant by that, though. Do you?"

Kurogane heart pumped, skipping a beat. She shouldn't have told him these things. Once he put it all together, it woud be over. The truth was that Fai could never like him, '_like that_.'

"Do you thin," Sakura started, fumbling her hands, "that you could like Fai-San like that, too?"

Kurogane pounded a palm to his face. "He wouldn't say anything like that. Are you sure it wasn't, 'I don't like Kuro-Rin like_ that_?'"

Sakura's eyes widened in curiosity. "His words exactly were, 'I-'"

"KUROGANE-SAN!"

The door flung open as a wet figure burst into the single-room lodging. Noticing the dripping water, he strayed from the fire place. He took a moment to catch his breath – and examine the situation: the ninja and princess both a little flushed. It was as if someone had just proposed their love.

"Uh…?"

Syaoran started up again, returning to his mission. "Kurogane-San! It's Fai-San! We were – it doesn't matter, really, and I'm not supposed to tell, but… Oh! Fai-San! He's in the hospital!"

"What the-?" Kurogane's eyes sharpened. When it came to Fai, he was oddly even more serious than usual. "How? Never-mind that, what now?"

"I have enough money for the bill. I've already worked it out financially with the doctor, but I'm not quite sure what to do next," the boy stuttered out. He was out of breath by the time he was done, so he took a breather.

Kurogane nodded. "Where do I go?"

"I can take you there," Syaoran assured.

"Sakura is sick, though!" Mokona reminded. "Syaoran should stay with her! Mokona will lead Kurogane!"

Sakura fretted, not wanting to be the current center of attention. "All I have is a small fever. I'll be fine alone!"

"No," the most mature said, "we'll all go. We can have you checked at the hospital, anyhow."

**-O-**

Getting to the destination was enough of the man-pride points lost but this was ridiculous. Strolling down a bare white hall railed with sets of white doors, Kurogane grunted. Fai's damn door had better be close by.

"Room One-Seven-Two!" Sakura pointed our, finding the correct door.

The ninja practically ran to the door. Of course, he claimed it to be more of a, 'power walk.' Flinging the door open, the man roared. He threw a nursing maid out and slammed the door shut. There was barely an understandable phrase. "Weneedourprivacynow!"

Syaoran attempted to open the door but was stopped by the nurse. She smiled. "Only one guest per visit."

"I need to get in there! So does she!" Syaoran panted, pointing to Sakura.

Sakura pleaded, "please, Fai-San is like an older brother to me!"

The nurse shook her head. "No exceptions."

"Can Mokona count as carry-on luggage?" the manjuu asked with a chime.

The woman practically fainted but managed to shake her head slowly. "I'll stay out here and informe you when they're done. Please stay in the reception room for now."

**-O-**

Kurogane growled, mumbling obscenities under his breath and pulling a chair up to sit on. The room was completely white with sharp furniture, accents, and accessories: a bed, two chairs, the windows and its blinds, a petite rest room, and a stand with medical documents, needles, and medical utensils…

"What happened?"

Fai looked up. He had a rather big book in his hands. It wasn't very thick – maybe a few pages long but it was large. He looked up. His blue eye was sparkling as brightly as ever. With exception to a bandage over his right eye, a few more to cushion an arm and a cast on one of his legs, he looked the same. The same, sappy smile was present and his skin didn't seem at all affected.

"Well," Fai began, "the prince just swept the princess of to his land where they lived happily ever-after."

Kurogane slapped a palm against his forehead. He growled, "Not that, this whole mess."

"Oh. I'm not telling."

**-O-**

"Syaoran-Kun… Fai-San is going to be alright, yes?" Sakura asked, squeezing the boy's hand.

Amber eyes nodded. "He'll be alright."

Silence filled the air. At this time in the evening, they were the only visitors.

"…Sakura-Hime?" Syaoran choked.

Sakura's attention focused on the boy. Turning around in an upright position, she smiled warmly. "Yes?"

"Well…I've learned something out of the experience, so I'll tell you: you should say what you need to before things like this happen… Fai-San was telling me earlier…so, what I mean is…"

Sakura's head fell to a side in confusion. Her cheeks burned lightly as her heart gently beat.

Syaoran's heart thumped loudly in rhythm. His heart nearly stopped at his next thought: "I want you to be happy, so I've kept my distance. I really like – no, I love you, Sakura-Hime."

**-O-**

"And since when have you said something that's not completely, utterly stupid or embarrassing to me, the group, or yourself?" Kurogane asked.

Fai poked an eyebrow up. "Kuro-Sha? I don't get your drift."

"I mean is you've pretty much done it all. What's another few dents to your pride? Hell, you don't even have any," Kurogane growled.

Fai smiled, nodding his head. "But it would hurt your pride."

A crimson eye widened in humiliation. "No. You see, when it comes to your idiocy, my pride disappears and then reappears when you stop talking. Therefore it receives no dent."

Fai sighed. "Yeah right. You're ashamed just to be seen with me, Kuro-Chu. Don't act like I'm not picking up your notes as you leave them."

A nerve pulsated. He kicked the chair and it rammed against the wall, shattering into pieces. "Look, just get it out. You'll feel better; I'll feel better; and I won't end up strangling you to death."

Fai sighed. "It's really embarrassing, Kuro-Tan."

"Like I haven't seen you say embarrassing things before," Kurogane grunted.

Fai nodded with a weak smile. "It's been one year since we met."

"So?"

Another weak smile fell on Fai's face. "See? It means nothing to you. But for me, I think that's something special. So I wanted to do something nice for you. As soon as I decided that, I saw this really pretty flowers and I thought you might like them so I reached out to grab them and fell. That's all."

Kruogane stared blankly without a word. Words had escaped him. He had no idea what to respond to that with.

"A stupid flower? **That's** the reason you fell from God-knows-where and ended up like you did? That – it's – why would you even **do** something as stupid as that?" Kurogane screamed, thrashing at random things. He calmed down, staring Fai in the eyes.

"I told you you'd think it was stupid…"

Kurogane sat down. Because he had broken the chair earlier, he had to sit on the bed.

"…Do all the damn stories you read end up with, 'happily ever-after?'"

Fai sighed with a chuckle. "Mine doesn't."

Kurogane nodded. "Are you feeling alright, at least?"

A blue eye slid open in shock. "Kuro-Wanko actually _cares_? Where's the Kuro-Wan I know and what have you done with him?"

Kurogane growled, crossing his arms in a pout. "Look. Consider it a one-year anniversary thing or whatever. Enjoy it while it lasts. God knows you like it."

Fai smiled lightly, biting his lower lip. He placed the book atop a nightstand crawling over to Kurogane. He slipped an arm across the ninja's neck placing his chin on the left shoulder. "So Sakura told you. It took longer than I expected for her to spill it out."

"You're going to go to Hell for using her like that," Kurogane glowered.

Fai nodded, sliding his eyes shut. "It hurt when I fell."

"I imagine."

"So I want you to make it all better," Fai cooed.

Kurogane grunted. He should have expected this much. "By doing what?"

"Glad you asked!" Fai cheered, slipping into Kurogane's lap. He smiled, positioning himself until he felt comfortable. "There's one spot the doctor didn't bandage for me. You see, I fell head first," Fai explained, tapping a finger to his mouth. "When I was little, my mommy would kiss me where I got hurt. Didn't yours? Anyhow, I'd like you to do that."

Kurogane felt sickened by the subject of his mother. His voice was barely that of a whisper now. "Yeah. She did that."

"So kiss me you fool."

Kurogane obeyed. Really, this was taking it a little **too** far for a one-year gift. Fai broke off first with a giggle. "Thank you, Kuro-Chi. That's enough. It'd be a problem if you actually liked it and asked for more. I mean, I _am_ a rather wonderful kisser, but it would dent your man-pride so!"

That sickened Kurogane. The point Fai could tally up all of Kurogane's thoughts like a mind-reader was humiliating. Fai flopped down, bending over to reach for something in his furry coat next to the bed. Fai pulled it out. He turned it around, still hiding it from the ninja.

Fai giggled again before attacking Kurogane and slipping it behind his ear. Kurogane didn't know what it was, but concluded it had to be that flower Fai was referring to earlier.

"Can you guess what kind it is by the scent?" Fai asked, cuddling into Kurogane. It was rather difficult with the fact Kurogane's arms were crossed and he refused to uncross them. "I'll give you hints. It's like your personality – fiery, hot, and red, but its petals are really soft – kind of like your hair. And it's thorny. I pulled out most the thorns, but there's still a couple…"

"A rose."

**-O-**

"I like you, too, Syaoran. Perhaps I'm using that word too lightly. I think linking someone, '_like that_,' differs from person-to-person, but in this case, I think it might just be love."

**-O-**

"Very good. I think it was obvious, though," Fai sighed airily, "Anyhow, I think roses are Kuro-Rin's kind of flower. They fit him perfectly. What's even better, I'm not allergic to them!"

"You're allergic to flowers?" Kurogane asked, somewhat curious.

Fai snickered, "That's for me to know and you to find out!"

As soon as Kurogane had an even better come-back to that the doctor entered. Fai switched to what can only be known as, 'sparkle, sparkle mode.' Fai jerked his head in a teasing manner, smile broadening. Tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, he cooed an, "_Oh! **Doctor!**_"

This-Doctor-Ruined-His-Moment-Wiht-Fai... This doctor would know the wrath of a ninja! The man – upon seeing Kurogane's fierce glare – cowered in fear, dropping his held documents and running away as he screamed like a little girl.

Fai pouted. "Kuro-Wanko! I could've gotten _great_ information from him about _lots_ of stuff! Like, I could have acted like an innocent, little girl with amnesia like we saw in that one anime in that world back then! You know, whatstheworldsname? And then-"

"Look, you idiot. You're not getting information like that anymore," Kurogane stated. It was a demand – no exceptions.

Fai blushed, somehow seductively. "My, aren't we _protective_¸ Kuro-Sama?"

"Damn right," the ninja growled, "and I get crazy jealous. Just so you know, you man-whore."

"That's called a gigolo, Kuro-Min. But don't worry. I don't get paid for it," Fai explained with an airy smile. He received a menacing glare from Kurogane in return. "Uh…that was a joke, Kuro-Tan…"

"Well it wasn't very funny," Kurogane glowered. He sighed in defeat, kissing Fai on the cheek before leaving the room. "Get some rest. If you're not better by tomorrow morning I swear I'll grab you and throw you over a tree."

Fai smiled as Kurogane closed the door behind him. Maybe he should hurt himself trying to grab roses more often…

* * *

Afterthoughts: Did anyone imagine Fai's bandages like Rei Ayanami's? They were supposed to look like that. (laughs) If that doesn't fit your fancy, think of Ritsuka Aoyagi's infamous bandages except, like, worse. 


	22. KiSS 22: Genuine

**Genuine**

Intro: -Keith Urban, 'Days Go By'- Yuko equals crazy perfect yaoi fan-girl matchmaker – or so say the reviewers. Idea sprung from a DD fic and then I put two and two together… Shweet du moi! (heart)

A/N: Ok-Wee… Thank you for reading! Please enjoy!

* * *

"Everyone understands why they're here today, correct?" Yuko announced, glaring at all the 'actors.' She wore a long, tight, dark purple overcoat with an orange scarf and matching stubby glasses. Her bottoms were black tights, almost the same color as her jacket. Her shiny high heels clicked on the ground as she made her way around the group, watching their every move.

The children nodded, not in the usual attire of the current world. Sakura's clothing was similar, but not exact. Sakura's outfit was a long salmon skirt with overlaying tiers of loose sheets and a white blouse covered by a dim green shawl. Syaoran wore country-French styled peasant-looking attire. Fai nodded. His clothes were… well, that's for later. Kurogane wasn't even there for the time being.

Yuko nodded her head, allowing her tight ponytail to sway in the wind. "Right then, let's get on with it!"

The play was… beauty and the beast. How the **HELL** did it end up like **THIS**?

Fai started singing a musical number, smiling to himself and glancing at the ninja as he danced along. Kurogane wasn't in this particular scene, but Fai was always watching him, anyhow. Even so, it looked as if he was watching the empty seats that would be the audience instead of the ninja.

In order to understand this fully… One must go _way_ back to White day. Yuko-Chan, upon receiving nothing for White Day, ordered the party back and then as her price, ordered them all to produce a play. The play of course was the troop's choice – in her understanding. The plays she gave them to choose from were Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, the Little Mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast.

Yuko, being the secretive person she is, allowed Kurogane to choose. The dark man didn't know much of any the plays. However, he did recall a single scene from Beauty and the Beast when the mage took him along to see it a few worlds ago.

Time passed by. Mokona and Larg filmed the show with large cameras. Watanuki, who was introduced as Yuko's, 'slave,' projected the lights and served refreshments. Domeki, Watanuki's 'friend,' assisted Yuko in directing the characters. A few more friends of Watanuki's, including this, 'Himawari,' chick, helped teach the leads their roles and served as extras.

Yuko growled, furrowing her eyebrows into a glare. With her hands on her hips, she yelled something to the ninja. Kurogane ignored her, though. Again she yelled before the brunette sighed in victory.

The jet-black-haired woman groaned in annoyance. She pulled out a rather large mega-phone from her belt. "**CUT**! Beast! We need more… **BODY MOVEMENT**! More lust! Where is the **LOVE**?"

Kurogane flinched. That… was him. The beast. In order to choose roles, the witch forced the four members to choose a line on a sheet of paper. It was called, 'the ladder game.' At the end of the individual lines was a name. That name chose the role the owner of the line played. As hitsuzen would have it, Kurogane got stuck with the role he did **NOT** want to play.

The beast was a lead role. The muscular man wanted a small role out of anything, but of course he just **HAD** to get a lead.

It was a new day. Maybe today his bossy director wouldn't eat him up for all the wrong lines he rehearsed or all the faults he made. His outfit was at its best: a dark overcoat with two tails in the back, matching pants, vests, and his stiff collar. The shoes were correct and his stocking were tucked into the leggings perfectly. Yuko gave him extensions to the back of his hair which was now pulled into a tight, low ponytail.

"**O-KAY**!" Yuko shouted through her megaphone, Domeki besides her, nodding in agreement, "This time I want to see flirting! I want to see love! Kurogane, act like you're horny and Fai is the object of your desire! **ACTION**!"

"What the Hell?" the ninja's stride tripped on the flat stage – a bad move for not even five minutes into the play.

"**CUT**!" Yuko stated with fury, strutting to the offender, "My request is simple, Kurogane! Now-you-**WILL**-do-this!" She said, poking him with each word. She turned back, smirking at the ninja, whispering, "It's not like you haven't been horny with Fai as the object of your desires before, right?"

Kurogane flinched. He screamed, shaking his head quickly from side-to-side, "**NO**! **NU-UH**!"

Yuko grinned with zeal, "You can't hide it from me, ninja. It's your hitsuzen. What will be, will be. This is all a part of it. It's only natural, after all."

Fai sat patiently in his puffy, light blue dress. Yuko didn't force him to wear a wig, but she thought it might have been better to give him extensions later on in the production. The dress was tired beautifully and complimented with the best craftsmanship Fai had ever seen. The translucent fabric slipped lowly on Fai's elegant shoulders until the corset was reached.

The vocal point of the dress – the corset – was so beautiful, even Kurogane would admit it. The dress and its frills, bows, and tiers were made of mixtures of lace and silk of varying colors. What made the outfit all the more stunning was that beautiful sterile smile.

The perfect gleam didn't fade, only widened as if he heard every single word Yuko said.

"What was that about, Kuro-Chin?" the mage inquired, running up to the other as he fitted into place. Kurogane grunted. They had been working at the play for almost a week now and finally – **FINALLY** – they almost reached the climax.

The current scene was a waltz. Fai was rather good at the dance, but the big puppy just couldn't get it. The blonde tried numerous times to teach it to him, but all to no avail. When Fai danced, though, it seemed as if golden locks would glide in sync with that slender body.

The ninja couldn't complain. He had found some skill in the dance and it wasn't all that bad. Dancing with Fai was… calming. He had danced with Fai before this, but it was to club music. It was upbeat, exhilarating. Right now, this moment was making Kurogane feel alive in a totally different way. Gah. Bad thought. Kurogane jerked his head to a side with a loud popping noise.

Fai snickered, turning his head to the side. "It's says the beast should have a light blush through the waltz scene, not turn into a tomato."

This only made the other turn even redder. Again Fai smiled as the immature adult cuddled into Kurogane's chest. The ninja's blush stabilized, his arms automatically embracing the mage without that intent.

"YES! That's it! CUT!" Yuko cheered, clapping her hands. Domeki slowly clapped his hands alongside her. In fact, even the children were cheering the two on. Kurogane was doing _something_ right.

Kurogane's face popped. "You! You can't **use** that! I mean-"

"**ACTION**!" Yuko announced with a large grin on her face.

Fai picked up at the same pace again in their former position. Kurogane was startled at first, but realized the music was picking up. He treaded Fai's movements perfectly without error.

The climax of the dance was reached. Kurogane dipped Fai as he was instructed to. However, the dip seemed lower and more dramatic to both him and the other. In fact, Fai was so enraptured that both his breathing and heart skipped a beat.

It was only a lasting second, but in Kurogane's eyes it could have been days. In an instant the blonde had pulled himself into the other's arms and brought their lips together intimately.

There was a lingering silence in the air after a large, 'gasp,' from the crowd of extras. The one who broke the silence was the director herself, of course. Yuko clapped, yelling 'cut!' and, 'perfect!' and, 'bravo! Encore!' at the two like a water faucet without knobs. Soon the extras came around, clapping in encore at a scene that made them feel alien.

The two stayed like that for quite some time. Fai was looking deep into crimson eyes saying, 'I'm sorry,' and, 'let me stay here for just a little while longer, please.'

The black-clad man growled, letting go of the wizard. Fai was allowed to fall onto the floor backwards. He stomped off the stage with anger in his eyes.

**-O-**

Sitting harshly on a wooden seat, he immersed a hand into his forehead. "**Damn it**!"

Everything was perfect. The outfits were perfect, the set was perfect. It was beautiful. The scene was authentic French architecture with the most elegant marbled floors. The windows and stage were set at such an angle that although it was early morning, the stage was played at sunset. It was his first kiss – with either the mage or anyone else – and it was perfect. The long awaited kiss exactly how Kurogane had foreseen it – not that he ever dreamt about it. So _why_ was it so frustrating?

"Agonizing, isn't it, because you can't do anything? It's out of your reach," a somewhat-confident voice commented, extended a red liquid to the actor. Kurogane glanced up at the boy. Dark hair dropped loosely on his spectacles. Watanuki, the, 'slave,' of Yuko's shop, extended an all-knowing glance.

"It's not as bad as being as slave. I mean, I'm sure you have to do this **every** day," the taller man growled, snatching the drink away.

Watanuki chuckled, running a hand through his dark bangs. "I'm talking about the teasing. I know what it's like. You think you know something, but you're not entirely sure because it's one of those implied statements. Then, something happens and all you can think of is, 'Why? Why didn't you tell me?' It's almost like being betrayed."

A dark eyebrow poked up at the pale boy, who was intently glancing over at the figure by Yuko's side. Domeki, in all his stoic glory, silently nodded at Yuko. He was a man of little words. Kurogane smirked, "You like that guy?"

"Like you can talk!" the high-schooler laughed out, a little harder this time, "I'm nowhere as near as touching you and the blonde! You two are so noticeable it's sickening!"

Kurogane was taken aback. He realized the other was accusing him of something he himself did not want to confront. If Fai wasn't in love with him, he would never have to face that fact if he was in denial.

"Is…it that obvious?" the ninja snorted.

Watanuki slumped onto the ground. "Your companions don't seem to have noticed. And Himawari-Chan doesn't seem to have taken in to, either. It's an act, anyways. You're _supposed_ to fake something to the point it becomes reality."

Kurogane flinched at that comment. However, it did prove some hope. _'Act to the point it becomes _real…' Fai always acted. Maybe his act would seep into reality one day.

After a lingering silence, Watanuki began to leave the actor to the peace. He twisted around before completely leaving, though. "There will come a day where someone you think you love can return your feelings but then you realize that's not what you want. What everyone wants is far away yet right there besides them. We can't run from it. It's… hitsuzen, as Yuko says."

**-O-**

Production finished. It was all over, finally. Yuko had complimented everyone on a great performance and hard work. Since that day, Kurogane had only seen Fai during the shoot. He felt – in the least bit, mind you – guilty. It was his entire fault, after all. He should not have dropped Fai in such a way even through the given circumstances.

However the ninja took no time in changing into his regular ninja attire. It was while he was changing he felt the mage's presence. Turning around to catch the snake before it bit, the ninja realized he had jumped the gun. Fai wasn't even there.

He was angry – _and_ his senses were off. It was time to straighten things out.

**-O-**

Fai was there in the hallway, Yuko's house back to its deranged and bizarre front. Yuko laughed with him in the distance. When she saw Kurogane passing, she stopped him in his tracks.

"Kurogane! Come here and talk with us!" Yuko ordered, her raven hair flapping around in the wind. It was rather chilly.

The ninja stopped his strode and glanced at the mage. He was in white, of course, and smiling from ear to ear as always. Fai clapped his hands; his right wrist had a white armband with light blue stripes. The real clothing in this world was modern and sleek. Fai wore a simple sweat suit with a matching jacket with single blue-stripes on the garments.

He scratched his head, wondering what crazy nonsense that witch was going to spout next. "What do you want?"

"Well, I'm going to send you flying to another world again," Yuko laughed. Running for the exit, the girl shoved a foot in the ground, causing the ninja to trip. "Of my! I thought ninja's were graceful! Such a lousy ninja you are, Kurogane! No wonder Tomoyo wanted to send you away!"

"How would you know about that?" Kurogane looked up at the older woman in dismay.

"I know everything!" Yuko boasted. The ninja seemed sketchy, not liking where the conversation was leading.

"One moment, Fai?" Yuko inquired with a sadistic grin on her face.

Fai smiled idiotically as always, "Of course, Yuko-Chan."

"Oh no! Nothing like, '_that_,'" She insisted. Yuko motioned Kurogane closer so she could whisper some dirt into his ear. "So, I was thinking, didn't Fai just look _phenomenal_ during production?"

Kurogane blushed a tad. "What does this have to do with anything you bitch?"

"He replied with a, '**YES**!' Fai!" Yuko shouted. Kurogane flustered up beyond belief, somehow managing to keep the deathly look of murder in his eyes. Yuko turned around to Kurogane quickly before handing him a small package. "SO-!"

Kurogane stared at it – small, sterile white with blue angel wings on it… In other words, a condom. Kurogane twitched.

"I pressure you should take care of our favorite magician, ney? Oh, but I don't know if Kurogane even knows how to use it! Well, toodles," the witch cheered. She ran out of the hallway like the yaoi-crazed fan-girl she was.

"So, Kuro-Chan…" Fai sighed, grinning lazily. "This was fun, wasn't it?"

"…If **you** think so," the ninja grunted, shoving the condom to the back of his pants with a slight blush.

"If _I_ think so? So what if I think it was all stupid and act like I have a stick up my ass like Kuro-Min for once?" Fai inquired with an eyebrow raised. Kurogane stared at him with small crimson dots for eyes. Fai exhaled shortly. "I'm kidding, of course. I'm not the short-tempered, in-denial fool here. I had fun."

"Are you making **fun **of me?" Kurogane sneered. A demonic aura seeped from his glare.

"You don't need any help from me," Fai giggled. Twirling around to the ninja he maliciously smiled. "AN-Y-HOW! Kuro-Gan?"

"…What?" Kurogane was at a loss, not that he **could **ever understand Fai – only on weekends and holidays.

"I learned something out of this play," Fai started, looking over his shoulder with a somber smile.

Kurogane poked an eyebrow up, his voice trailing behind in caution, "And that would be…?"

"That if I don't make the first move, Kuro-Chin is never going to get over his denial," Fai giggled as he kissed the big puppy on the lips with a peck. He broke off quickly, skipping out swiftly.

An enlarged blush covered Kurogane's face as a cold sweat trickled down his neck. His limbs shook a moment or two before he grabbed Fai and crashed his tongue into the other's mouth. Kurogane pulled off, keeping the tension between the two high. His fingers were running through Fai's hair, scrunching them up in tangles.

Fai pulled off with another giggle. "My, Kuro-Sama, you better watch out or all that man-pride you've been trying to upkeep is going to go down the drain all for naught."

Kurogane stared at the mage, his face still a little red from the sudden outburst. Fai twirled around, flipping his head over his shoulder suggestively. Fai exhaled, letting his eyes drift to his bedroom door and then winked.

"Yuko-Chan's going to, 'send us _flying_ to another world,' in five hours and thirty-seven minutes," Fai laughed before running in the room with a slammed door.

Kurogane sighed. All this faking was becoming too real. He growled an obscenity under his breath. It's not like he was, 'in love,' with Fai or anything… As he massaged his forehead he bit his tongue. That was exactly the case. His crimson eyes wandered about the door.

Curiosity always killed the cat. Kurogane knew that. Kurogane also knew that if he didn't get in that room, he'd never know what it was like to see Fai strip-tease especially for him. Yes, Kurogane knew it all. That wasn't the point right now. He just wanted to know everything he didn't…

Like what kind of underwear Fai wore. He always imagined it to be boxers because that was the most sensible assumption. Fai, though, was a very insensible person. Thinking about things rationally, he made his way over to secretive room. If he didn't check, he wouldn't ever know. Besides, five hours and thirty-seven minutes was just barely enough time to figure out this sort of thing.

* * *

Afterthoughts: I don't want any flames on the ending… I know, okay? Oho… I really can't say much… Hu-Zah! I love Beauty and the Beast, by the way. 'Tis my favoritest movie on the flippin' planet! (smiles) I'm having difficulties saying whether I like it more than I like KuroFai. Leaving a review might help me make my decision. (winks) 


	23. KiSS 23: Tactics

**Tactics**

Intro: -The Scanty, 'I (heart) U'- What they did to the Full Moon anime… (dies) Gah! Studio Deen could have done a MUCH better job! Methinks… Oh Well…

A/N: Because nothing's hotter than a blushing bishounen!

* * *

Fai was cute – adorable, in fact. Fai made things cute just by standing next to them. His pretty appearance pleased people and accommodated many things. When people saw Fai, they said, 'oh! What a cute girl,' until they realized that, 'she,' was a man. Kurogane, on the other hand, was not cute. Still, to Fai, in his own sense, Kurogane was cute. The way the ninja would blush or stomp off in anger, or try restlessly to no avail to kill Fai – that was cute.

For as cute as Fai was, Fai was not one for blushing. It was not something he did. When Fai did blush, it was short and simple. In other words, Fai was hard to make blush.

Which was why Kurogane was set on finding out what made Fai blush.

**-O-**

"Fai."

No reply.

"**FAI**."

No reply.

"Moron!"

"Oh, Kuro-Pyu. I didn't know you were calling me! Actually I was just about to go out for some ice-cream," the mage giggled with a crooked smile. "How can I assist you?"

"What makes you blush?" The ninja asked.

Fai poked up an eyebrow. "Um…scary, out-of-the-blue comments or questions?"

"Blush for me," Kurogane bluntly stated. He was dead serious, too.

Fai blandly looked at the ninja – a pale blush forming. "Wh-What? You can't blush on command, Kuro-Tan!"

"You're blushing now," Kurogane pointed out. In truth, Fai really wasn't blushing at all, more like his cheeks flushed pink a tad.

Golden locks of hair bounced from side-to-side. "No, no, Kuro-Chi. You have the wrong idea."

"Do I?" Kurogane growled. He was angered. No one challenged him and his ego. Let's get one point straight – Kurogane was **always** right – or else.

Fai took a step forward. His and Kurogane's face were nearly connected. "Will you _please _blush for me, Kuro-Koi?"

And Kurogane blushed.

**-O-**

Since, 'Awesome, Amazing, Un-Back-Firing Plan One,' back-fired on him, Kurogane decided to move onto, 'Awesome, Amazing, Un-Back-Firing Plan Two.' It would be simple. Out of nowhere Kurogane was going to do something so nice, Fai would just **have** to blush.

So that's what he did. Part one was establishing the common, boring talk:

"Idiot. Wonderful weather we're having, isn't it?" Kurogane growled, frowning and glaring at every specimen that wasn't Fai as always.

Fai smiled. "Why yes it is. Is there something that you were plotting to make me blush because your last plan failed miserably, Kuro-Yan?"

"N-No!" Kurogane stuttered in his defense. His eyebrows bent into a demonic glare. How **dare** Fai out-smart his wonderful plan before even began!

"Well then, can Kuro-Ban take me to go get some ice-cream? The ice-cream man should be coming in a minute or two," Fai pleaded with begging eyes.

The perfect chance came! If Kurogane said yes, Fai would have no choice but to bow down in glory at Kurogane's awesome, once-in-a-lifetime kindness. So he nodded just slightly. "Whatever."

So Fai wailed happily as he swung his arms into the air. He began screaming at the top of his lungs that he was happy Kuro-Fan loved him oh so much which got him a swat on the butt.

"Kuro-Gan! You-You hit me!" Fai cried upon the contact. After a minute or two of the melodramatic crying, he actually began spouting serious matters again, "On the butt! You pervert!"

"I am **not** a pervert!" Kurogane glowered in his defense. "I just spanked you! It's what parents do to kids when they act all bratty like you!"

Fai flipped his nose in the air before a smirk replaced the angry pout. "Pedophile."

And Kurogane blushed.

**-O-**

After 'Awesome, Amazing, Un-Back-Firing Plan Two,' back-fired on him, Kurogane decided to move onto, 'Awesome, Amazing, Un-Back-Firing Plan Three.' It would be embarrassing but well worth it. Out of nowhere Kurogane was going to say something so awkward Fai would have no choice **but** blushing!

"What the Hell is an ice-cream man? Do you eat him?" Kurogane asked after brushing the pedophile comment off.

Fai smiled. "Nope! The ice-cream man has all the ice-cream! You have to buy it from him! So all the little kids come out from their houses to buy ice-cream! He's really nice!"

Kurogane grunted. This, '_ice-cream man_,' was clearly the only pedophile. "So you're taking contaminated ice-cream from a guy you don't even know?"

Fai sighed. "You don't _need_ to know the ice-cream man, Kuro-Ran. The day there's an evil ice-cream man is the day Kuro-Pon stops frolicking over me."

"Frolicking? Where the Hell do you get that?"

"Simple. Kuro-Min just _can't_ keep his eyes, arms, or cock **off** of me!" Fai wailed loudly.

**That** was an embarrassing comment – especially adding the fact that the pair was now surrounded by a group of children.

"Th-That's not true…" Kurogane mumbled, somehow retaining an irked face expression.

Fai flipped his head over. "It isn't?"

And Kurogane blushed.

**-O-**

Another dead shot ended up with 'Awesome, Amazing, Un-Back-Firing Plan Three.' Kurogane decided to move onto, 'Awesome, Amazing, Un-Back-Firing Plan Four.' This time he had to do something daring – kiss Fai out of nowhere.

He struck a palm against his waist. This ice-cream man took way too long for all these children. Wait – what if _that_ was the plan – to dehydrate these children and then eat them? That would make this ice-cream man a killer, psychotic cannibal! Which is worse – the ice-cream man, or Fai?

Kurogane shoved that thought back – Fai, hands down. Now the mage had the stupid idea that they were going out or something. _'Kuro-**KOI**_,_'_ for one. He was not that idiot's boyfriend – no matter how much he may have wanted to at times.

"Fai. This ice-cream man is evil. We need to go to safety," Kurogane growled.

The blonde shrugged the thought off. "You're crazy, Kuro-Ko."

Kurogane growled. He wasn't the psycho here. The psycho was standing right next to him.

So Kurogane put his plan into motion. He kissed Fai lightly – on the cheek, of course.

Fai giggled with a discomfit tone. "Kuro-Min! If you want that, at least wait until we're alone… Well, at least not in front of children!"

"You thought I was-?"

Fai snuggled into the other male's chest, cutting the other off. "And then I'll show you what a good boy gets."

And Kurogane blushed.

**-O-**

Kurogane's perfect, 'Awesome, Amazing, Un-Back-Firing Plan Four,' had failed him. The next plan was no other than, 'Awesome, Amazing, Un-Back-Firing Plan Five.' This time Kurogane would have to do something original – anything! This was a now or never situation – the time where you pull out your hidden ace.

Staring about, Kurogane decided that the ice-cream man indeed an evil man, not this savior-type man the blonde made him out to be. As Fai ordered practically everything the man had, he spoke to Kurogane: "What'll it be?"

"I'm with the preppy guy," Kurogane mumbled with a pointing finger.

The man looked at Fai. "Wow! Seriously? That's a sweet investment of property!"

"Eh?" Kurogane garbled loudly from subconscious habit. "Me and him? No way."

"'_Him_?'" the man questioned with a poked eyebrow. It began to twitch but returned to its former position after a minute or two. "Hot damn! That's sexy! He's a transvestite, huh?"

"What? No! He isn't!" Kurogane roared.

"Aw, yeah," the man sighed weakly, "He's all yours. I forgot."

"No, he isn't!" Kurogane assured, enraged by this point.

"Kuro-Wan? You okay?" Fai questioned after he was done ordering. His arms were filled to the brim with ice-cream sandwiches and other assorted ice-cream treats.

"Hey sexy," the ice-cream man cooed.

"Watch your mouth or my boyfriend here is going to kick your ass!" Fai giggled, placing an arm on Kurogane.

And Kurogane blushed.

**-O-**

Okay, okay. Technically, 'Awesome, Amazing, Un-Back-Firing Plan Five,' hadn't failed completely yet. There was still hope – after all, the plan had not even begun.

"I'm not your boyfriend."

Oh. The plan had already failed by that point.

"You're a friend and you're a boy. You're my boyfriend!" Fai cheered with an inky smile.

"No," Kurogane repeated, "It doesn't work that way."

Fai pouted, shoving another ice-cream up his mouth to hide the hurt. "Whatever, Kuro-Pyon. Can you carry some of this?"

Fai didn't wait for a, 'yes,' or, 'no.' There would be a, 'no,' if he did. That's the way things were with Kuro-Pon.

Kurogane grunted when the treats were shoved into his arms. He had to keep his spirits high. That was a bad mood, but his goal was to make Fai blush – not seduce him. No, seducing was a completely different game…

Fai sighed upon finishing his ice-cream. Staring at the other male, Fai bunched his eyebrows up. "You wouldn't want to be my boyfriend if I asked you to?"

"Men don't like other men, you idiot," Kurogane pointed out like it was an obvious answer.

Fai pouted at those words. Kurogane was too stubborn with his man-pride. "Fine then. Be like that."'

Kurogane poked any eyebrow at the blonde. He smirked with an evil, murderous intent. He dipped in, kissing Fai near the mouth. He slid his tongue around, lapping up the chocolate ice-cream.

"You're a messy eater. Whatever. Messy is cute."

And Fai blushed.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Ku ku ku… Yes, I have a major addiction to Kururu…He's my man- er, frog. Seriously. (glomps Kuru-Chan) So anyhow, if you're wondering, Kurogane had to convince Fai that he wasn't interested to make Fai blush – if he didn't, Fai would have expected something like that. There's the short version. Now please leave a review! (smile) 


	24. KiSS 24: Pervert!

**Pervert!**

Intro: -QUEEN, 'Under Pressure'- 'Cause we all know deep down that Kuro-Min is a **HUGE** pervert when it comes to Fai… (heh)

A/N: I'm grateful for all the reviews… (bows) Thank you for making this happen.

* * *

It was the start of a new day – or at least in book it was. The day doesn't actually begin until something actually happens. You can say, 'oh! My day started out boring! I did nothing until lunch and then I went on a date!' In that case, your day didn't actually begin your day until you went on your date. All the mundane things in life don't matter. You say, 'last week I went on a date!' not, 'last week I woke up, trudged out of bed and ate the same cereal as every morning. Then I repeated the same thing all over again. Oh, I had a date, too.' People who say the later have lost hope in life and thus haven't even started their day – Fai, for example. Except his sugar-coats everything…

This, however, was the start of my day. Nothing had really been going on. I could say the same damn crap about being dumped into an entirely different place and repeating all our, 'let's find shelter! Let's find food! Let's find clothes!' crap but that really doesn't matter. It was late at night and I couldn't sleep. God knows I tried, but I just couldn't.

You see, our current lodging was some sort of evil, capturing place where demons grab humans off the street and force them to limbo. I'm serious. It's frickin' scary. Even worse, the damn mage **willingly** wanted to limbo! After that he said something about learning samba and the tango… Who the Hell cares? Point of the matter, it was late and there was frickin' loud noises down-stairs.

So, as I was known to do, I re-read the same magazine I had been for eight worlds straight. By now, I could tell you what was on each page and a brief summary on each article. On page twenty-four there's an exclusive on Ringo Seto…some pop star who plays this funky game… Oh well. I re-read it some more. This time, I was set on memorizing each worthless ad in that magazine.

Which was when Fai entered.

"Kuro-Chan! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what I learned?"

Ah…such a damn loud voice so late at night… Screw that. He's always loud.

"What?"

"I, Kuro-Min," he proudly announced, pounding a fist to his chest, "learned how to dance to Cantonese music!"

"Is that going to help us any?" I smugly asked. It's comments like these that show that I really don't care. Still, never once has he actually picked up that clue. Instead, he goes on and on and on and on and **on** about useless ranting! It's living Hell!

"No…" he says with a disappointed sigh. I hate it when he does this because next comes the worst puppy-dog face in existence – by which I mean it is the best and completely irresistible. Still, due to my awesome ninja powers, such a tactic is useless against me. "But I thought Kuro-Chu might want to see!"

"Why the Hell would I?"

"Fine. Just read your stupid magazine!" he contorts, clearly angry at the point I'm not paying him any attention. He pouts he face up again and sighs in an annoyed tone.

"Will do," I assure, digging my face deeper into the magazine in case he uses some secret Fai-tactic only known to the demons of his hyper-active kind.

I can't really see what he's doing now and that's probably a good thing. I hear Fai's voice lingering about, floating aimlessly. And then a muffled grunt. Strange, to say the least. After that, there's a clicking sound and for God's reason, I just **had** to look. Gah. Stupid thoughts – you didn't have to look! You were just tempted to do so by that the ultra-sexy sound of Fai's- er, we'll skip that.

Anyhow, I looked up. And then, right before my eyes, he's turned around, shaking his hips with some clicky heels and then waving his butt in front of me. Oh, that's not the worst part. What was worse was that I couldn't tear my face away. I was trapped within my own clutches…

Oh, but the way he moved! It was mesmerizing! It was sexy! It was, like, totally erotic…And then, just as soon as I think this whole mess can't get any worse, he looks around. Worse, straight in my eyes. It's moments as such I know I've been caught red-handed arms down.

"Hm. I think I know how to get Kuro-Puu's attention from now on…"

**-O-**

We had been in the scariest world yet. Seriously, the demons dress up in frilly pink things and attack random people! More over, the people make no attempt to protect themselves from the pretty fiends! I, of course, being the great, powerful, all-knowing ninja I am, was able to fend off the imps due to my awesome ninja skills.

However, Fai hit me straight on the head with a slurred phrase. It was something like, 'Kuro-Cha! They're street performers! You don't just pull a sword on them!' And then, the ominous creatures began asking for money. Like Hell I'd give them my hard-assed worked money.

So the damn mage gave them a dollar or two and dragged me off to the side. We were currently shopping for clothes. You see, we have this dandy little routine where the manjuu, the girl, and the brat get clothes in a group and the idiot and I have to go in our own group to get clothes. Otherwise, me, the wizard, or the brat go out and get clothes for everyone. This wasn't the case, sadly. Every time we get the lodging before the clothes we split into groups.

As we walked around aimlessly, we received from very friendly stares from the locals. What they didn't know was that I could, at any moment, sick a devilish attack on the mark then and there. For their personal safety they strayed meters away at a time from my killer glares.

"Kuro-Pan! You're scaring everyone away!" Fai pouted, wailing in my ear. Yeah, his voice is annoying – and loud. The only good thing about his voice is that he can practically coax anyone to do anything with it. I don't really like it when he does that, but I have absolutely no clue why. I really gotta adjust my ninja skills for that problem…

"_What_**ev**er," I snarl. Pulling out a piece of paper, I examine the writing on it. There aren't any words I can understand – the moron, for that matter – but there's a map for us to follow. I nod my head with a growl and we walk into the shop. A man greets us hastily and immediately starts pulling off random outfits from their prospective plunks.

He throws the clothing at us and urges us into two different dressing stalls. By this point in my journey to find eternal strength, I have realized that when stores as such are entered, you have to try them on and about fifty other garments just so you can buy one. Anyhow, black was my color and from my appearance, the guy picked up the note. So far, he was the only demon of this world I didn't feel the urge to exterminate.

I heard muffling from the idiot's stall. Now I wasn't one to be a Peeping Tom or anything, but I was curious as to what was biting Fai. The stalls were a black cloth material to conceal one person from another – a useless tactic, but effective nonetheless.

So I peeked over to the damn mage's stall whose was next to mine. I shouldn't have. I knew I shouldn't have. Still, the resistance was futile. What if the idiot had gotten caught in the clutches of a dragon demon? What if the moron was stupid enough to drink some poison given to him by the so-called, '_host_,' of this place? Only Fai was that big of a moron to fall for such illusions and I was the only one bright enough to save him from such circumstances.

And Fai was taking off his pants oh so slowly. His shirt and those long black gloves of his were already off but the pants were on. So he slowly – _slowly_ – took them off, finally dropping them to the floor like this was some sort of strip tease.

He still had his boxers on but it was still wrong! Then he grabbed the nearest clothing possible – a button, white blouse. He slid an arm through one sleeve and flipped the shirt over to accommodate the other arm. He straightened the garment out but made no bother to button it up.

I had a clear view of the moron's perfect, pale-skinned chest. It was way too much for the pure, perfect, ninja mind I had trained so harshly. Of course, I wasn't the type to lunge at geishas after spending about ten minutes with them, either. It's just different with **_this_** certain fool…

So after not making any attempt to button the shirt up he ruffles he hair in contentment, staring at himself in the mirror. After what seems a few minutes, he pulls the shirt shut but still doesn't button it up.

"Kuro-Ban…" he murmurs. Then my heart stopped. He shook his head. Pulling up some pants _finally_ I just began to breathe really, really hard. Of course, being the awesome ninja I am, am able to keep it under regular noise-level.

He pulls the pants up. They're khakis – predictable considering white is, like, his signature color. But he makes no attempt to close them shut ether. Instead, he debates about where on his waist to have them sit. He pulls them up, down, up again, finally down. They're sitting like a bikini. For most men, it would probably be a mortal sin – a ticket to Hell – to be wearing their underwear like this, but for a girly guy like Fai its okay… At least it's okay in my book…

So after finishing his whole ensemble, he looks at himself in the mirror. He still – after about twenty-five frickin' minutes – makes no attempt to close the garments. Then he looks at himself in the mirror again, moving slowly as to see each angle of his own body.

It's really pretty scary because he's moving slowly into positions that make it prime for you to get a nosebleed or something. Anyhow, I'm all disturbed and mesmerized into a trance which was when judgment time arrived. He flipped his golden locks around with a sadistic grin.

"What do you think, Kuro-Tan? Do you like it?"

**-O-**

So we came into another world… As said before, my day had not even begun. The kids were out finding information on their precious feather. It was early morning so of course I was hungry. I was too manly to make myself some sissy kind of breakfast, though. Besides, it always tasted better when Fai made it… (slap)

This world was no different than the last but people seemed to have the ability of seeing stuff – ghosts, spirits, devils…all that crap. Anyhow, due to that and the fact the manjuu was needed to find the feather, I was relieved of one nuisance. Point of the matter, I was hungry, Fai needed to make breakfast, and the damn mage had been taking a seriously long shower. By, 'long shower,' I refer to Fai's habit of taking more than two-and-a-half minutes.

It started innocent as any story does. Of course, the innocent hero is always tempted by the devil. The devil himself was Fai in person – and this time, Fai just happened to be naked.

I cracked the door, mumbling his name under a hushed breath. His shower wasn't clouded with mist as I ever imagined Fai taking his showers to be. In fact, it was chilly just upon entering the room – frickin' cold water! Things only escalated down from there… These.Damn.Show.er.Doors.Were.Glass.

So I had a clear view of Fai and his extremely sexy body which I had **never** had a single perverted, violently erotic thought of. As said before, he was naked.

It was disturbing, so I slammed the door – or so I thought. Instead, the damn door – _magically_ – opened on its own to appease my lingering thoughts with a sliver of door opened. I had a clear view of Fai lathering up his body with a bubbly soap. His started with his chest moving down. As those elegant hands moved down a slender body, my heart pounded harder and harder.

He stopped there, rinsing his chest off and soaking his hair wet. My God… Fai has to be the only person on Earth who can make washing hair sexier than pole dancing. He started with the shampoo – that damned object that makes the perfect, fluffy, messy, blonde hair of Fai's possible – all over. It ran down from his head down his body. It was sex- no, it wasn't! My ninja instincts started screaming at me.

Then, he didn't even care to put on the conditioner. Instead, he grabs the soap again. Lathering, circular motions go up and down, up and down, somehow ending up more down than up.

And then his legs…Oh my God. I thought nothing could be worse than the hair. The legs…the legs! He frickin' pulls out a razor out of nowhere without even conditioning his hair! What is **wrong** with him? We'll skip that. There's too many problems to list.

Finally – **finally** – he rinsed himself off! Everything went down…down, down, down…down…and more down.

Gah. It was terrible. He turned to the other side, rinsing his back off before he commenced in the lathering…I shouldn't be seeing this. I really, really, really, really shouldn't… Screw that – it was the doors fault, not mine. It just needed to close like it magically opened in the first place.

He started low…(ahem) his ass. He lathered up that bad boy…Oh, he was a very bad boy, if you're wondering. No – he wasn't – he couldn't be! Because…because…if I thought Fai was sexy, then…then… He stuck a finger up his ass.

I gasped. I couldn't stop. My heart was thumping, trying, attempting, anything to end my life by destroying its cage. And then he giggled. Oh my God…that giggle! He moved his finger out quickly, moving it to the front side. No, no, dead wrong! But yes, he did it. He began _playing_ with himself… I gasped again.

And then, he just magically popped out of his trance. Instead he flipped his head over as if he had actually heard me. A golden eyebrow poked up, slowly returning to its position. He took a breath, grabbing himself in a pumping motion.

I gasped again. I couldn't stop myself. Then my mouth was gaping open and shut as he started sighing in that sadistic, airy sigh of his…

Then he rinsed himself with an annoyed expression.

"I can't get my back… I needed something to lather it with… A towel, I need a towel to scrub my back with…" he murmured, nodding as he debated this. The towels were on a rack next to the toilet. Fai was getting out of the shower. Holy crap! I had to get out of there!

So I ran. I held my breath and decided to run to my sanctuary where no Fais were allowed – my room. Before, however, I could do so, the bathroom door slammed open. And then I felt a tug at my collar. I looked back. I was welcomed with an entirely nude Fai with a psychotic grin on his face.

"My, my Kuro-Pon. If you wanted to see me play with myself, you should have just _asked_."

And then he pressed his face against mine. I finally had those luscious, moist, pink lips against mine and all I could think was…'**BLOODY MURDER**!' But he was, like, an _amazing_ kisser. Oh, but my awesome ninja skills were screaming, 'red light! Red light!' and at the same time, they were spiraling green lights all around. And still…I broke off.

"I…uh…I mean…Um…F-Fai, I…I think, I think I…What I mean is I-"

"Mmhmm, Kuro-Chan. I think so, too. You're a huge pervert."

* * *

Afterthoughts: That's not what Kuro-Chu was going to say, by the way. (wink wink) (nyah) Now review! I command you to! No, but if you have some spare time, it would be appreciated. 


	25. KiSS 25: Divinity

**Divinity**

Intro: -Better than Ezra, 'Our Last Night'- Ku ku ku… I'm feeling lazy. That's really not good… I still have a lot to upload… (sighs) At least they're all written…

A/N: This fic sprung out of something Kurogane says in book eight. I could go into details, but I really don't feel like it. Here's your angst of the day. Be happy!

* * *

Fai was more than just a little tipsy. It was a mistake and because of that, it all went downhill. Kurogane, though, was no better than his counterpart. It was just a wrong combination.

Fai leaned in maybe a little too close; Kurogane made a comment that was maybe a little too suggestive; they were both smiling like idiots a little too much.

So they ended up going to sleep together.

**-O-**

"Harder, Kuro-Chi. Make me breathless," Fai whimpered, just a little into a whine.

"Fuck you," the alpha grunted, "I'm fucking trying."

An airy giggle followed the hard pants and hushed, muffled moans. "If that doesn't work, you could always pray to your God, Kuro-Yan."

**-O-**

It is bright and colorless outside. They're both stuck in their last positions from last night – Fai somehow ending up holding Kurogane and not the other way around.

Fai just sighs, sliding his eyes open in a tired manner. Staring at Kurogane for a moment, he sighs again. There was no way the ninja would ever actually love him. And still, he likes to believe that it wasn't just alcohol last night.

A splitting headache enters his head screeching obscenities about his cowering fear. They tell him the idiot he is and his petty hopes and dreams.

There was just no running away.

Fai kisses Kurogane on the forehead, the ninja shifting under the above movement.

A quirky smile forms on Fai's face and the wizard leaves the room. As he silently shuts the door he exhales a frown. It was pathetic – no, he was the pathetic one.

**-O-**

Kurogane stares at the mage who in turn smile brightly. The ninja grunts with a muffled phrase under his breath. Fai nods his head, getting up to make breakfast.

**-O-**

"Kuro-Pon, your breakfast is ready," Fai states with a weak smile. He found his lover from last night kneeling down in a garden. Crouching down with the man, Fai giggles something about Kurogane's hair being pretty soft for looking so spikey.

Kurogane scowls at the other, "Shut up and go way for a little while, why don't you?"

Holding his head down in shame, Fai nods. He stands up once more, stretching his limbs. He strolls over back to the kitchen. Fai has learned to soak his misery in the kitchen. It is now one of the few places he can express his feelings without confessing anything or facing reality.

"I'm sorry, Kuro-Fan."

"You don't need to be."

**-O-**

"So," Fai starts upon the ninja's return, "Did Kuro-Chu have fun playing in the garden?"

"I wasn't playing," the older male growls.

Fai nods his head, contently watching the other eat. He has leanred to take up a hobby in observing Kurogane lately.

"What was Kuro-Min doing then?" Fai inquires interested.

A crimson eye glances over to the blonde. "It'll make you mad."

A giggle escapes Fai, "You should know by now that nothing fazes me."

"I love you," Kurogane states, locking his eyes with the other.

Fai blushes furiously with widened eyes. Kurogane laughs. "You see? That fazed you."

A pale blush replaces the last. "Within reason, Kuro-Yan. Besides, that didn't make my _angry_."

"If I tell you, you can't get all depressed," the ninja states stoically. He grabs his plate, taking it to the sink and rinsing it off.

Fai nods happily. "Okay!"

"I was praying to my God… The God of war," Kurogane explains, "His name is Ashura."

**-O-**

"You. Eat," Kurogane demands. "You're moping around."

"I'm sorry," Fai mumbles. It isn't anything sudden or amazing, really. Ashura being a God of battle in Kurogane's world? That's amazing. Ashura would probably be happy at such a statement: 'You're a God, Ashura-O!'

"Oh come on," Kurogane glowers, "He couldn't have been that big of an influence on you or your life!"

Fai's unadjusted eyes glance over at Kurogane. Somehow within the deepness of their color there's a hint of shining sorrow. Not sorrow in a depressed way, but sorrow in a reminiscent way.

It has been two days since Kurogane uttered that name. The first day Fai acted completely normal – normal in the sense of regular, smiling Fai. He ran around like an idiot with random phrases embarrassing the group. The second day the realization that Kurogane knew who Ashura was hit – that's when things became foggy.

"He was, Kurogane. He really, really was…"

**-O-**

They drink liquor together for a few hours. The kids have long ago gone to sleep and snooze happily in a world of candy-land, sugar-coated dreams with gumdrops and ice-cream.

Fai smiles with bright eyes at Kurogane. "Kuro-Rin, do you think I'll ever get over him?"

"What's this? You're willingly talking about this?" the ninja smugly taunts.

Fai's serious tone of voice is unwavering – somewhat penetrating. "I'd like to think I will…"

"You will," Kurogane assures. He takes another sip of his red liquor, taking a deep breath after his gulp.

"How do you know that?" Fai asks. For once, he is comforted with the belief he will change.

Kurogane glances over with a smirk. He doesn't say anything, but he dreams about the day he tells Fai that he loves him.

**-O-**

"I…met him," Fai gasps.

Kurogane glances over away from his magazine. "What the Hell are you talking about?"

"I met him," Fai repeats. This time his voice is lighter, airier, happier. His smile lights up genuine. "I met him, Kuro-Tan! I met him!"

"Met who?" the ninja asks, not at all interested in Fai's ranting.

"Ashura."

**-O-**

"So wait. Hang on a minute, you're…actually _seeing_ this guy?" Kurogane questions. When Fai mentioned he met the male earlier, he expected nothing of the sort. Nothing of _this_ sort of activity, at least.

"It's been a week, Kuro-Bim. And best of all, he actually loves me. He told me so. He said, 'it's like we've met before. You entrance me. I…love you, Fai,'" the mage exclaims. He smiles again.

Kurogane is left speechless. He doesn't know what to say to that. He can't beat someone who has so much influence over Fai's life.

**-O-**

"What the Hell? Get out! Who the Hell are you?" Kurogane demands. For the first time, he is more shocked than Fai's gullibility to this man.

"I'm Ashura," the man states, grabbing his coat and covering his nude body. He grabs the other garments – his shirt, his pants, his underwear. He can't retrieve his tie. It's tangled in Fai's hair and wrists a little too much to break.

Fai flinches at the name with a meek, blushing smile.

"And?" Kurogane demands.

"And what? You think you own Fai? You're wrong. He's free. He's an adult. He can make up his mind with who he chooses to love, yes?"

**-O-**

"I can't believe you," Kurogane states. He watches Fai shrug the comment off. "You…you're so…"

Fai was humming a tune he learned recently but stops. He glances over at the ninja. "I'm so what?"

Kurogane smirks in disgust. "You actually think that guy loves you!"

"He does," Fai giggled with another blush. "He told me so."

"What about me?"

**-O-**

"What about you, Kuro-Ran?" Fai asks, somewhat confused.

Kurogane's fists shake in anger. "What about **me**? I just watch this?"

Fai's eyes settle mid-way his bright, blue orbs. "Why not?"

"Because you're going to hurt yourself again! That man doesn't love you no matter how much you want that to be the truth!" the ninja yells. Kurogane is regretting himself. He is already regretting what is saying and what other stupid thing he is going to say.

"Yes he does!" Fai yells back. "What would you know? You don't know him, you don't know what relationship we have, and you don't know me!"

"If he's so important to you, can you say his name without cowering in fear?"

**-O-**

"…Ashura," Fai states blandly, his eyes welling up.

"You see? It's not love," Kurogane explains, "You're just running away from the fact that he hates you!"

"No! That Ashura hates me, yes, but-" Fai rambles, his eyes already leaking out like broken faucets, "But-But-But this one loves me! I can start over again! I don't have to screw up again like I-"

"No! It doesn't work that way, Fai!" Kurogane yells. He is tired. He tired of Fai running away. He is tired of yelling at Fai. He is tired of watching Fai drown himself further in abuse. "He hurt you then, he'll hurt you now!"

Fai's voice is shaking now. It is weak and tired. He is not facing the truth and refuses to do so.

"…No. I don't believe you. He…He…I love him."

**-O-**

Something inside Kurogane broke. He pins Fai down to the bed.

Fai is more than unwilling to welcome the ninja. He kicks, he screams, he is scared. He can't run away from truth anymore because truth is pushing its tongue inside his mouth.

Fai pushes the intruder out with his own tongue, trying desperately to break away. Eventually the kiss does come to an end and Fai is left sobbing in whimpers.

"That, Fai, is love. That scared rush of uncertainty is love. That sweet sensation of blistering pain is love. That passion is love. You're just scared of it. You're scared of love and you're scared of me."

**-O-**

"Yes…Yes…Yes…" Fai sobs to himself repeating the word over and over again.

He turns his attention to Kurogane again, who is breathing hard with anger and restraining fervor.

"I'm afraid of you Kurogane."

* * *

Afterthoughts: Yes. I decided to end the strand with angst. I haven't seen this particular angle shot before… Anyhow. Thank you all for making this happen. Reviews do make me happy and I urge you to please leave me one. (bows) Thank you. 


End file.
